THE BITTER PATH
by Shaily Trar86
Summary: Bloom is happy with her life her friends and her biggest concern her boyfriend SKY but on vacation her life changes drastically. Her past came back in her life with his obsessed love for Bloom. Far intelligent and stronger than winx and forced bloom to be his GIRLFRIEND.
1. Chapter 1 the full moon

Chapter -1

Its 11:40 by the night and bloom is still awake on her bed. She left the window open to see the full moon and thinking that how lucky she is to have such a beautiful life, friends, parents and her biggest concern... her boyfriend sky. Slowly her eyes start being heavy and finally closed. She was at rest until a familiar voice didn't interrupt her.

'Bloom...'

She opens her eyes and found a blonde guy standing by her bed.

'Sky…' bloom sat up. 'Is everything alright? You here this time or something happened at red fountain?' she asked.

'Uhh you ask too much…' sky comment her.

'And you don't answer'

'Well… I was badly missing my girl, and am here to meet her' sky joked.

'Really… May be your girl wants you to sleep as it's too late'

'I don't think so, she is extremely happy to see me here' said sky looking into her eyes and bloom flushed.

'So there is your girl behind everything?'

'Exactly… she is punishable. Isn't she?'

Bloom giggled 'sky it is you who can be punished for stalking in girl's hostel'. Bloom said and gave him space on bed. Sky asked her about day and they kept talking.

Flora and Stella were packing for something in another room.

'Is bloom talking to someone? I guess I heard her voice' said Stella.

'Must be sky… who in this word would dare to talk to her this late' flora replied.

'Am not saying that some guy disturbing her but I should check'

'Shut up Stella, I know what you want to see' flora tried to stop her as they are couple and probably could be engaged in something but she ignored and keep walking.

She move her hand to open the door but as she was about to touch the handle it opens up from other side.

'Hey' sky greets her.

'Hey' Stella greets him back with a smile. 'Is bloom?'

'Yup... She slept' sky answered before the completion of whole question. 'Hey flora.. Still packing for tomorrow?'

'Not mine' flora replied. 'You can't understand the pain of being Stella's roommate' flora joked and sky chuckled.

'Very funny' said Stella.

'Am done btw and going to bed and you both should also, we have to leave in early morning.' flora said and lay down on bed.

'Yeah… good night flora' Stella wished her and looked at sky and smiled. 'Let's go'.

Stella and sky came to balcony from where sleeping bloom was easily visible to sky and he was staring her with serious face.

'Have you done with your packing?' Stella asked.

Sky nodded and Stella noticed him staring bloom.

'Still worried?' she asked.

'Not actually'

'Actually you are' Stella said and put her hand on his face. 'Look at me… you trust me'

'Of course I do, it was not anything to ask. Am just worried because I don't want her to get hurt because of me' sky expressed his concern.

'Then don't worry Sky, everything is gonna be fine. We are just-'

'What you both doing here?' tecna's suspicious question cut Stella off.

'Tecna' said Stella 'we were… just..Here-'

'I came here to see bloom' sky answered. 'And she is sleeping now sooo am going back'

'Oh... well then good night' tecna replied.

'Good night tecna' sky said putting on the helmet and gave a good bye look to Stella and left.

Tecna find it a little weird that he was here to see bloom and was with Stella but being mature she ignored.

It was 2:45AM, and fairytophia was covered in moon light and silence. When everyone was sleeping, there was a dark shadow came into bloom's dorm from her window. It stands besides her bed and caresses her face with two fingers and muttered 'I miss you so much… love'

The end


	2. Chapter 2 the betrayal

Chapter2

Its morning 5:30AM and activities like brushing and dressing going on at Alfea and red fountain both. Everyone seems excited and busy for something specially Stella.

'Ummm do you guys think that I should take my green t-shirt also?' Stella muttered in low voice looking at her luggage.

'Oh come on Stella not again' Musa shouts. 'You spend last four days in stuff like that'.

'Come on Musa, have you forgotten that she's Stella.' bloom teased.

'Guys we are going for two weeks and' Stella tried to explain.

'Exactly! It just two weeks and look at your luggage, it seems like you are shifting you place' Musa cut her off.

'Guys we gonna be late if you keep on this non-sense' said Tecna coming out of bathroom.

'Ummm guys... are this yours?' bloom asked showing a black napkin.

'No.., no I never see this before.., black napkin strange' girls answered.

'Must be belong to sky, he was with you at night' said Stella.

'Hmm may be'

AT RED FOUNTAIN

'Who the hell stole my under wears?' helia shouted

'I guess someone on his mission to destroy your precious collection' nabu joked.

'Not funny, and it was not precious... it was just new'

When guys group was busy in their morning activities, joking and all, sky was standing near window and was look like he is been waking since night.

'What's the matter hero?' Riven came and asked rubbing his magenta hairs with towel. 'Anything with bloom?'

'No I was…. Just'

'watching birds… come on, am not gonna force you tell me the story but you don't have to be like this'

'yeah ofcourse'

'now get ready we have to leave soon or else helia would find his underwears in my bag'

They both chuckled.

MAGIX AIRPORT, 8:30 AM

Girls and all specialists met at the Airport and starts greetings and all.

'I still can't believe that am finally going to earth' said layla with excitement.

'then don't believe it wouldn't affect anyone' Brandon joked her.

'shut up' layla replied.

'going first time?' Timmy asked Layla.

'no she daily goes there for morning walk' said musa.

'really? Why don't you told me?' nabu asked.

'Will you guys stop being extra smart, we all know we are going there first time except some' said flora.

'hey bloom.. will you introduce us with your old friends?' riven asked.

'sorry riven but I hardly had any friend on earth' bloom replied.

'hey who was your first boyfriend?' Nabu asked.

'Sky is my first boyfriend Nabu and everyone knows this'

'yeah but its hard to believe' nabu said and notice bloom giving him look. 'just kidding.'

Finally it was time for their magic flight so they left the waiting room and take their seats.

'how much time will it take to London?' Bloom asked sky dealing with her seat belt.

'Next 12 hrs… it has three or four stops in middle' sky replied tying her seat belt.

It was late evening and their flight lands at London airport, before going to hotel they visit an restaurant for dinner and bloom was playing games in her phone.

'Why you're not eating?' flora asked bloom.

'oh am full' bloom replied not distracting from her game.

'full with what? You haven't eaten anything since night' sky yelled.

'Relax sky, she hasn't did any crime' said Timmy.

'She always did this' said sky.

'Don't worry Timmy, am habitual of it' bloom taunt sky.

'Means you really always did this'

Everyone busy in gossiping and between all this Sky received an text from Stella.

" _Meeting tonight?"_

And sky replied " _yes, when bloom will sleep"._

By night they finally check in 5star hotel rosewood they already booked and everyone went to their rooms.

Bloom and sky room …

Sky was on bed and was doing something on his laptop but he got distracted as bloom came from washroom in her light pink t-shirt and shorts in which her cute face looked more childish. Sky was staring her as she was stepping but bloom didn't notice. The thing which she notice was 'are we to sleep on same bed?'

Sky chuckled on her childishness. It was true that they both were couple but being mature, Sky knew that she is still not ready for all this and somehow this thing was made him more close to her. 'don't worry am not going to do anything with you' said sky with smile and looking on laptop sceen.

'no it's not like that… am just asking' said bloom and moved towards the window near bed. 'this place is amazing' she said looking oout the city view.

'am glad you like it'

Silence…

'Hey bloom..' sky called

'Hmmm' bloom is still looking out.

'Am sorry for the behave in restaurant'

'Shut up sky…' said bloom coming onto the bed. 'I like it when you care'

'And that's why you always make me told you to eat'

'You're telling me or asking?' said bloom giggling.

'I don't have to ask these kinds of things about you' said sky looking at her but no smile. 'I know you more than you know yourself.'

Bloom said noting but she was blushing looking at her nails.

'Come on, sleep now' sky ordered her placing the laptop and phone on side table and turned the lights off.

He was not completely lying on bed. His shoulder was under bloom's head. And his hand was caressing her hairs and his one leg was on bed and other on floor. Overall, he was there just to make her sleep. Few minutes later when he realize that she is sleeping, he free her from her arms and put her head on pillow, covered her half body with soft blanket and kiss her forehead and moved outside the room.

He looked at the large corridor and after few steps turn left. He skips 4-5 room and stand in front of room no. 108. He rang the bell and heard a sound of heels coming close to door. That sound start being louder, louder and finally gate opens up.

'hey' Stella greet him with her as usual wide smile. 'come in'

Sky smiles back stepped into the room and she close the door.

However, bloom saw this all standing in corridor behind sky but he doesn't notice.

The end.

 **So I hope you like it. Plz give me your precious reviews.**

 **I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

$flashback$

Sky moved out of the room and sound of door shut make her conscious and at the same moment sky's mobile make a sound which force bloom to wake up. She found herself alone and thought sky might have any outside but he forgot his phone.

She took his mobile to hand him back but as she do, the phone vibrates. She saw a notification of text from Stella which was " _are you coming or not?"_

For a while bloom thought what could be the business but then she saw previous chat.

" _Meeting tonight_?"

" _Yes when bloom will sleep_ "

Reading this bloom's heart skip a beat. She came out of room and walk in corridor to find sky and her eyes catch the sight of that moment when sky goes to her.

$ End of flashback $

Bloom came back to her room and sat on edge of bed.

' _What the hell I just saw'_ bloom eyes got wet. ' _No am just over thinking, he will definitely return within few minutes, they cannot betray me they are the best people of my life'_ Bloom calm herself and start waiting for sky. 5 minutes…10 minutes… 30 minutes…. 1 hour… 1:30 hour.

It's been two hours and bloom was still thinking that what the hell was happening with her. Finally the doorbell rang she knew that it was sky because before the doorbell he tried to open the door. The doorbell rang again and she open the lock but not gate and lay down on bed buried her face in pillow.

Sky came inside and found this a little weird that she open the lock but didn't say anything.

'Bloom.. .' sky called her taking his shoes off.

She didn't reply. Sky take off the jeans and put on his lower and t-shirt and came to bloom on bed.

'Hey princess…are you okay?' he asked. 'Bloom are you sleeping?'

'No sky am not sleeping anymore' she replied after a pause. But her answer was strange to sky.

'Are you okay… you want something, you can tell me' said sky running his finger on her red hairs.

'Good night sky' bloom replied and stopped the conversation.

Sky came to understand that there is something bothering her but what he had no idea so he lay down straight and keep thinking and then feel and disturbing object under his back.

It was his phone, he took it place it on side and at the same moment his mind struck the memory when he already did it before. He opens his messages and found new messages from Stella but already unread.

' _Oh shit'_ he came to understand everything. He looked at bloom, holds her shoulder, and turned her. She was sleeping but her white chicks were pink due to warm of pillow and her hairs near her ears were wet due to tears. He knew how much she is hurt right now but there is nothing he could do now.

'Good night princess' he muttered looking at her face.

Morning 9:00AM.

Bloom wakes up and was enjoying the blanket with little smile on cool morning.

'Good morning bloom' sky greeted her coming out of bathroom and her face frown again.

'Morning' she said and went straight to bathroom.

Sky understood this behavior and he took his phone and dialed a number.

Stella and Brandon's room

'What do you think I should wear?' Stella asked Brandon looking at her clothes, though Brandon was still on bed.

'Umm nothing' he joked with closed eyes.

'Yeah off course, I have no problem but may be your friends…'

'Shut up'

Stella giggled.

'your phone is vibrating Stella' Brandon told her.

'oh' Stella received the call. 'Hello…yeah…why…well okay I will try.' She said and disconnects the call.

'Who was there?' Brandon asked.

'Sky, was asking for something'

'For what?'

'First wake up and bath then I will tell you my personal things'

'Keep them with you' he said and slept again. Stella giggled as she knew that what her boyfriend gonaa say.

It's been more than 30 minutes that bloom is in bathroom. Sky is waiting for her and as he knew that what is going on in her mind so he is more worried.

'Bloom...Bloom' he called to just hear her voice once but got no reply.

Silence… Now he was getting impulsive _'just don't do anything really stupid.. What the hell she is been doing inside for so long….just out in single piece'_ he was muttering to himself.

'Bloom' he called again but no reply so he came near the door knock it and finally Brock it in just one try.

'Sky what the hell you think you doing' bloom shout him as loud as she could. There was only steam of hot water hiding her naked body. Sky felt a relief hearing her voice but he felt shame as well so he came out.

After 5-6 minutes bloom came out with bathroom suit IN SINGLE PIECE.

'bloo...oom .. Iiii…can ex...explain my yy..self.. I didn't do it intentionally.' sky didn't know what to say.

'Have I asked anything?' said bloom with angry face.

'Yeah exactly... You didn't asked anything and am'

'Shut up sky' bloom shouted. 'You didn't do it intentionally… is this your hobby to break the doors?'

'Yes' he answered without thinking.

'What?'

'I mean no... I was just worried'

'Yeah of course... Someone was going to kidnapped me from'

'Shhh…' sky cut her sentence. 'Don't you dare to think like this...' he cupped her half face with hands. 'No one can even touch you except me'

' _Oh really and what's about you.'_ she thought remembering last night event.

'go and be ready for the breakfast'

Bloom nodded.

One hour later they all met for breakfast. Bloom was still upset and her eyes were continuously finding sky.

'Hey Brandon… where is Stella?' bloom asked.

'Must be in room or somewhere' Brandon replied looking around. 'She could be with sky' he is also not here'

' _She is definitely with him stupid… but how you could be so calm, go and find her. No bloom look at him and learn something. Her girlfriend is with someone else but he trusts her. Oh I hate to suspecting sky for doing something like this but wait he hasn't witnessed that what I did'_ when everyone was having breakfast bloom was with her thoughts until a familiar voice didn't catches their attention.

' **Good morning ladies and gentlemen'**

'What she's doing there' Musa asked seeing Stella on loudspeaker.

'I would like to catch to precious attention for a moment... Tonight we have a grand ball here for a really special occasion and with really special chief guest. So called secret for now. We would be glad with your presence. Thank you very much.' Stella made her announcement and notice people's curiosity and excitement and moved to the table of her friends.

'What was that about? Brandon asked.

'When you arrange all that?' Tecna asked

'Who is the chief guest' everyone was asking questions in unison. She knew that this gonna be happen, she could see the disappointed faces.

'Where is sky?' Bloom's question caught her attention. She was like an active volcano which is going to burst out on Stella.

'Am here' said sky coming to bloom with a smile. 'Have you had you breakfast?'

'Why are you smiling?' bloom mistakenly spoke her heart.

'What?'

'Nothing… sorry' bloom replied when Stella was facing question which she didn't wants to reply.

'Come on guys don't you like surprises? You should be concentrate on preparations now, right bloom?' she said in vamp manner.

Bloom didn't respond but noticed her and sky smiling at each other.

' _What the hell they been upto'._

After a while bloom was extremely disappointed and confused. She determined her mind for the situation that sky is going to breaking up with her and may be they gonna announce their engagement tonight. She came into her room alone and with all these thoughts she opened her bag's chain but As she open she was completely shock.

'What the hell is this all?' she said loud to herself.

The end.

 **Okay friends, I know what you thinking that you're reading the almost same stuff in these three chapters but as I told you this is very log and descriptive story. And trust me the real begging is not yet starts. Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4 you're mine

Chapter 4. you are mine.

 **$ Flashback$**

5 YEARS AGO, GARDENIA.

Teenagers are all around giggling, gossiping and all. Bloom is coming out of big school building in white dress.

'Hey stop doing this, you know that I don't like this' said bloom to a guys who is walking with a camera and trying to take her snaps.

'But why… this should be your favorite thing to do' the black haired guy replied.

'Oh and why?'

'Because you are the most beautiful creature I ever saw' guy said and notice bloom's look. 'Okay sorry, by the way what you gonna wear tonight in prize ceremony'

'I haven't decided yet'

'Well I guess at least this time you should try any different colour than blue and white… why do you always wear only these two colours.'

'I told you many times that these are my favorite colour and we not gonna discuss this topic again'

 **$ End of flashback$**

Bloom is staring her bag with wide eyes which was full of only white and blue dresses and her old snaps.

'No… this couldn't be' she muttered in shivering voice and start stepping back and ploughed herself into sky and screamed.

'Bloom' sky cupped her face worriedly. 'What happen… why did you scream?'

'My clothes… look at my clothes. I burnt them' said bloom in shivering voice.

Sky looked at her bag and found everything is fine. There was nothing to be afraid of.

'What with clothes… they all are here'

'No… I swear they were different a minute ago… my snaps, my white dress with blood over it... It was here' said bloom messing her luggage.

'Bloom may be you are just imaging things, nothing is here calm down. Okay?'

Bloom thought if she would complain anymore about it then sky would think that am doing this for his attention or may be sky is right am just imaging too much.

Bloom nodded.

'Good girl… and one thing more… I have some business in the city so I need to go.'

'Okay… go'

Bloom was already upset with Stella and sky thing, she thought that she would talk to him now but he has no time for her and now her dresses.

' _This couldn't be my imagination... I didn't even remember about these all... What the hell is happening? I don't wanna attend any ball_ '

Bloom was totally exhausted of thinking and finally slept.

Sky was moving in corridor and then suddenly Stella stopped him and took him to her room.

'What the hell is going on your mind… What was that announcement about you made me to do... Our plan was of the day after tomorrow and' Stella was asking question without a single moment gap.

'Shut up…' sky cut her off. 'am sorry but we need to speed up the things, bloom saw your message and she knew that we were here last night' sky explained.

'Oh shit… which means she came to know about our plan?'

'She thinks we both are having an affair stupid'

'Oh... well okay" said Stella as she didn't knew how to react because she didn't take it seriously. 'So now what?'

'Now nothing... You have to make all the arrangements here and prepare bloom for tonight and am going to do my job in all this.'

'You very well know that what you going to do is almost impossible.' Stella warned.

'That's my problem; you just make sure that bloom didn't kill you.'

'Ha ha very funny' Stella said and sky left her room and She start searching her luggage.

Bloom was sleeping with lights off with no excitement in her mind and someone knock her door. Bloom wake up and open the door and find Stella.

'Bloom you should be shame of yourself... you are spending your holidays in sleeping' Stella kind of scolded her.

'Stella I don't wanna go'

'Shut up... Look I brought this dress for you'

' _Why she is being extra nice with me… oh my dragon they both seriously gonna announce their engagement and trying to reduce the guilt of betray me, okay… I guess it is the worst I could imagine.'_ However bloom controlled her tears in front of Stella.

EVENING 8:45PM,

Guests start coming at hotel's auditorium in beautiful gowns and suits.

'Wow…' said Musa coming into the hall in peach long gown with silver strip on one shoulder. 'This is look like some royal ceremony, what is going on here.'

'God know' said flora 'sorry Stella knows'

'Hey guys... Wow you all look awesome' Stella compliments her friends.

'Am I dreaming… you got ready this soon' said Brandon surprised.

'Oh yeah you are right am not last this time.' Stella realized.

'Okay fine… now tell us what is going on here' Tecna asked.

'ummm… okay.. To be honest' Stella started and noticed everyone staring her like she is going to reveal any national secret.

'Hmmm?' all said in unison.

'I don't know' Stella told her secret.

'What… are you serious?' Timmy asked disappointedly.

'I swear I don't know but I know that we would came to know just tell me where is bloom?'

'Oh yeah.. Wait am going to pick her' said Layla.

Bloom was sat on sofa in fish cut, light golden gown with straight hair and side bangs. She was praying that she wouldn't have to cry anymore. As she got enough surprises in last 24 hrs.

'Bloom… are you in there?' layla asked.

'Yeah... come in' bloom replied wiping her face.

Layla came into the room and her mouth left open.

'Bloom sparks… what have done with yourself… you looking quite gorgeous' layla compliment.

'Stella's work'

'Oh yes… of course I should have know… come with me.'

Layla brought her in the hall and she starts getting compliments from her friends but one thing was still missing there and that is Sky. She had no idea where he is and what was going on there. Her eyes were finding him and suddenly the grand hall filled with dark and a soft music starts in background.

You might think I`m going out of my mind  
But I`m chasing out my dream

She turned her face to spot light on stairs in which only legs could be seen in black trouser which were stepping downward.

`Cause I would go to the moon and back  
Just to tell you how I feel

Each couple started dancing in the hall with this song. And then bloom saw who's singing… it was sky. He was singing and dancing alternative with girls on side stairs but continuously staring bloom and finally kneel down before her asking her to dance.

You claimed my heart, you claimed my soul  
I will never let you go

You are my world, my favorite girl  
You make me lose control.

And bloom accepted. For once in whole day she smiled at his moment.

I wanna hold your hand by the sea  
Wanna feel you next to me  
I wanna see the sunrise in your eyes  
Wanna keep you by my side

You claimed my heart, you claimed my soul  
I will never let you go  
I wanna see the sunrise in your eyes  
Wanna keep you by my side

'What is this all about sky?' bloom asked smiling.

'Concentrate on song I wrote it for you' sky lied.

'Stop kidding' said bloom because she knew that he is lying.

'Okay'

As now sky was not singing, bloom tried many times to talk to him but he didn't answer or each time he changed the topic.

(I love you … my baby  
You drive me … so crazy … _[x2]_ )

You might think I`m wasting all of my time  
But I`m not changing my mind  
`Cause I will hold you girl by my side  
I will hold you then in mind

You claimed my heart, you claimed my soul  
I will never let you go  
You are my world, my favorite girl  
You make me lose control

I wanna hold your hand by the sea  
Wanna feel you next to me  
I wanna see the sunrise in your eyes  
Wanna keep you by my side

You claimed my heart, you claimed my soul  
I will never let you go  
I wanna see the sunrise in your eyes  
Wanna keep you by my side

(I love you … my baby  
You drive me … so crazy … _[x3]_ )  
I love you, I love you, I love you …

'Okay sky stop being smart now… tell me what is going on here?'

'Did someone tell how gorgeous you're looking right now?'

'Every one except you. Now answer my question why…'

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' A person with wine glass over stairs cut bloom in middle and drew everyone's attention. 'May I have your attention for a moment please?'

As he said so everyone there took a glass of wine in hands.

'First I want to thank you all to join us for the evening and now I would like to introduce our chief guest. Please welcome The King of Eraklyon… king Eronder.'

'What?' bloom was completely in shocked. 'Sky your father is here'

'Really?' sky asked with devil smile and clapping in welcome of his father.

'What is going on here?' bloom asked.

'And am really glad to introduce that this evening prince sky is also with us' the person said sky went to stage to his father saying bloom to wait for him. He went up to all important people there and took the mike.

'good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you very much for being here with us especially the people of Eraklyon here who are gathered to celebrate king's birthday a day before.' Said sky and his father smiled on this.

' _Birthday… now am really going to faint'_ bloom thought.

'Stella do you knew about this?' Brandon asked.

'Not really… am wandering that how he's manage to brought him here… king had a grand meeting today.' Stella told Brandon

'But for the reason we actually gathered here is something else' sky continued.

'Now what?' bloom muttered.

'Or should I say… someone else. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the next queen of Eraklyon… Princess of Dominoes, Bloom Sparks' he said

Bloom face became white with this announcement.

' _No sky… am not ready for this'_

'Why are you standing here… Go' Stella said in dim voice from behind.

Bloom went up on stairs and sky hold her hand to receive her.

'Am going to kill you' bloom whispered and sky couldn't resist a smile.

She stands before king and had no idea how to greet him or react.

'Good evening kin..sorry sir' bloom wished him with hesitation.

'so because of you, I had have to miss my meeting' king replied in serious tone. Sky smiled on this because he knew that is father is kidding but bloom was scared.

'Ha ha ha don't be shy princess… you are more important than any meeting for us' said king putting his hand on bloom's head.

She smiled and looked at sky with a little watery eyes.

'Ladies and gentlemen…. To Bloom' said king raising his hand with wine glass in air and everyone repeat the same thing.

After having the dinners, some guest were talking and some were still dancing, bloom and sky were also dancing and their friends left them undisturbed and Stella was telling the whole story of her efforts.

'So, someone was going to kill me' sky started teasing her.

'You should told me… you know I was about to faint in front of him'

'But you didn't and you should thank me for this by the way'

'Yes of course… but really sky you should have give me at least a hint'

Sky sighed 'I know but I was just... You can say scared'

'of what?'

'Last time… When I was about to introduce you I hurt you badly by taking Diaspro's name and'

'Oh comes sky… we all know you were under spell…'

'Yeah but still… I didn't want to repeat the things'

'You are… just... Don't ask, you must have no idea what I have been thinking all this time'

'You have been thinking that am cheating on you and I have an affair with Stella' sky smartly replies her and bloom keep staring him.

'You knew?'

'Come on bloom you think I don't pay attention on you while working?' sky asked and made her take round 'think again' he said with serious face.

'Am sorry for suspecting you' said bloom putting her hand on his face and sky kissed her that hand.

'Don't be and one thing more this dress is not belongs to Stella… it's for you'

That night bloom was unable to control her emotions… everything was like dream. Finally the night ends and all were really tired. Bloom was in her room with sky in night t-shirt and shorts folding her gown.

'But sky' bloom called. 'One thing I don't understand.'

'What?'

'Why did you give me that illusion of white and blue clothes in my bag?'

Sky sighed and looked at her 'I don't even touch them bloom…' he said noticed her confused and scary face. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah… could be my imagination'

'You must be tired come and sleep'

Bloom goes to bed and think for a moment but then sleep as she was actually tired.

At same moment a crow which was sitting on the edge of their window flew from there. It flew a distance and ploughed itself into a person who had black hood over his head.

'Imagination?' he muttered to himself with clenched teeth. 'Now everything is just imagination for you' he screamed and all glasses of his room broke. 'no bloom everything is still real, I still love you for real and you are still mine for real' he shouted louder and louder and then raise a black curtain in his room behind which there was Bloom's photo. He put his whole palm over that picture and said

'You belongs to me only love… You are mine'

The end.

 **please friends... reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 the Surprise

**Chapter 5 The surprise.**

Morning 9:00AM, Bloom and Sky room.

'Bloom…' sky called her. 'Wake up princess… its late morning' he said putting on his t-shirt.

'Let me sleep' bloom replies in sleeping tone.

'We have plans for today, do you want everyone left you here?'

'uhhhh… I hate you' said bloom sitting on her.

'I love you too… come on be ready now' sky ordered and bloom went to have bath and came down for breakfast in yellow top and royal blue hot pants.

As usual, all are gossiping, teasing each other and all.

'So what are the plans?' Musa asked.

'You played same trick to wake her up riven?' sky asked with devil smile but looking into the menu card.

Musa and bloom both exchanged confused faces. 'What do you mean?' bloom asked disappointedly.

'It means you sleep this much that our innocent friends have to make so much effort to wake you' Helia teased both of them and all specialists laughed.

'There is nothing funny here… you fooled her with stupid lie for no reason.' Tecna scold.

'Oh you mean we did any crime if we don't let your friends sleep for whole day' Riven asked.

'Excuse me Riven, I never sleep for whole day' Bloom replied with angry look.

'Yeah… her limit is just up to one' sky added.

'One of day or night?' Brandon asked a funny question.

'Will you guys shut; lie is lie; you all are fighting for; watch your mouth; they always try to show this.' They all started argumentation to each other… or to no one.

'Shuuuut up' Timmy shouted. 'It is fine to debate but at least see where you are… look around yourself. And guys we can actually plan for something, after all we are on vacation and absolutely free. Moreover, this time it is really necessary for sky and riven if you both don't want to spent rest of the time in apologizing.'

'Actually he is right, I guess there is no one who must have any problem' said Nabu.

'So tell me where to go I will make the arrangements' Brandon asked.

'Barafundle' Stella suggested and boys started looking at her with smile face.

'What?' she asked.

'Your suggestion is 396km away from the point you sat' Helia explain.

'So Bamburgh' Layla asked.

'Who told you these names?' Riven asked giggling.

'No one I just know that it is in England.' Layla replied.

'It is 535 km away from here and gonna take almost 6hour drive to reach there.' Sky explained.

'East Sussex' Musa said with smile.

'I thought only Stella gives stupid suggestions' Brandon muttered.

'Did you say anything?' Stella asked with narrowed eyes.

'I said I gonna take almost a day…. Do you guys have any actual place to tell.'

'But how you all know about these' Tecna asked frustrated.

'We are specialists dear' Nabu told her smartly.

'Oh really? Tell me about Alde burgh' Tecna test.

'176km' they answer in unison.

'Blackpool? Tecna asked again.

'324km' sky answered.

'I guess you guys are making fool of us... You have been taking some travel guide training and told us that you're specialists' said flora everyone laughed a little.

'Girls am waiting' Brandon reminds.

'Why bloom is not giving any incredible suggestions?' riven asked.

'She is angry with me' sky replied.

'Because I want ride London eye not beech' bloom gave her answer ignoring sky.

'look I told… what is problem with distance.. you will spent all day… we have to do booking also.. why can't you decide.. Why you all always have do this' They all start again.

'shuuuut up' this time Bloom did this. 'We are going to Brighton… I don't know about bloody distance but I know that it gonna take hardly 1:30 hr to reach there and if you have problem with this also then be here, we'll go ourselves' Bloom told them her decision.

'Hey... you were angry with sky only and we are coming dear' said Timmy.

'It is 42km… am fine with this' said Nabu.

'Okay so Brighton is final… and am going to book finally and Stella you have only one hour to get ready.' Brandon said and got engaged with his work.

Girls were happy, especially Stella and went to their rooms to take necessary things.

Bloom was in her room doing something with her luggage when she realizes that Sky is standing on the edge of their room and watching bloom from behind.

'What do you want sky… you can tell me' Bloom asked in serious tone without looking at her.

'Oh… my princess is still heated'

Silence

'Okay tell me… what happen?' sky asked again.

'Nothing happened Sky, do your work' bloom replied showing her back.

'Who taught you to lie… must be really bad teacher?' he said without smile.

Bloom sighed. 'Sky if you have problem with my late sleeping habit then tell me, what is the point of insulting me front of all.'

'wou oh Bloom hold on, no one insulted you… all were just kidding there.'

Bloom didn't replied and keeping messing in her bag as she is concentrate only there. Sky sighed and realized that it is not the way to deal with her. He came and hold her from behind.

'okay am sorry… whatever you think I did wrong, I will apology in front of all.' Said sky as calmly as he could in low voice because his face was very close to her ears.

'There is no need…' bloom tried to speak but her voice got fainted because she was about to cry.

Sky chuckled because he is very well aware of her this habit. He knew she will definitely got emotional if he will hug her and she did.

'Why you never let me be mad for some time?' she asked crying in his arms for no reason. She just got emotional and sky knew this.

'Look now I did nothing... now stop crying and put on your most sexy dress.'

'Shut up' she shouts at his joke.

Sky chuckled. 'Am waiting for you down there' he said kissing her forehead and left her with good mood.

After one and half hour they left for Brighton, and reached there at early afternoon. Bloom was playing volleyball with Musa, Nabu, Timmy, Tecna and Brandon. Flora was playing with children in sand. Sky and Riven were taking sunbath, actually they were staring girls behind sunglasses, means other girls on beech. Layla was with Helia as she wanted to do surfing, Stella… being Stella was taking selfies with her all friends.

'hey Riven… say cheeeeez' stella asked him to smile.

'cheez' Riven said seriously.

'not cheez say cheeeeeeez'

'well what is the difference?'

'ah you are really boring?'Stella compliment him and sky and riven both laughed.

'by the way Stella… what do you think about Alex?' Sky asked.

'Who Alex?' Stella asked.

'Alex… Brandon's 15th x-girlfriend. Didn't he tell you about her.' sky asked in surprised.

'He has 15 x-girlfriends?' stella yelled loud.

'Sky… Brandon asked us not to mention in front of stella' said riven.

'oh yes… am really sorry' sky apologies with innocent face.

'Brandon…. You gonna fired.' Stella yelled and left them to find Brandon and as she left, Riven and Sky starts laughing in uncontrolled way.

They were laughing because they knew that they fooled her and now she is not gonna leave Brandon until next 10 hrs and suddenly sky screech a little 'aao?'

'What happened?' Riven asked.

'Scorpion bit my finger' sky told him.

That brown-black scorpion bit sky and moved the other side of beech. A person in navy blue suit who was standing near parking area took that scorpion from sand, kept it in his pocket and went to his black Audi. He drove to big, elegant house under which there was an expanded laboratory with very advance technology and giant transparent screens but one thing was unusual that most of the computers were with sky's picture in them. There were many scientists working on their respective computers and that navy blue suit person handed the scorpion to one of those.

A scientist took that scorpion and injected it with some chemicals and left it on floor. It was roaming normally and then that scientist press any key on remote and that scorpion got impulsive. It starts moving round and round which was the clear sign of the fact that it was in terrible pain and some moments after if its suffering a purple bubble starts forming around his body. That bubble consumes that scorpion in it's completely and finally blast.

All heartless scientists clapped on their successful experiments.

'Very well Dr. Voelkel' a sound came from their behind they all turned and that person with black hood came out of dark.

'Very good afternoon sir Lockwood?' the scientist greets him.

'It's actually good for you Dr. Voelkel… I would kill you today if this wouldn't be successful' the Black hood person said with smile. 'May I?' he asked for the remote.

The scientist gave him that remote and his face was screaming that he is afraid of black hood person.

'Will it work same on Sky' he asked smiling and looking to remote.

'If three month ago, you really inject him with the virus you told then yes' Dr. Voelkel replied.

'Weigh before you say doctor… he is one of the strongest person exist right now.'

'It is capable of suffering him to his DEATH sir, no matter how strong he is?'

On Brighton, sun is about to set within few more minutes and lights start glowing on beach. Winx and Specialist were in cafe which had wooden texture and were enjoying their supper with gossips.

'By the way, how's Sky now? I heard a scorpion bit him.' Layla asked as he was the only one who was not there.

'Oh yeah he is consumed by poison' Brandon replied normally and his answer shocked everyone.

'What?' Stella asked.

'The scorpion… scorpion is consumed by poison as he bit sky' Brandon looked at everyone and replied.

'What the hell kind joke it was… not funny Brandon' girls shouted at him but Bloom doesn't. She just sighed.

'Okay okay sorry… Bloom, are you okay?' he asked looking at her. 'Guys look at her she is about faint'

'No it's not that I was just… worried' she replied in low voice.

'it was not something to worry. He is Sky, what a scorpion could do to him… you must have common sense' said Helia taunting her.

Between all these, Bloom received a text from Sky _"come to parking… I have some surprise for you"._

'Now what?' she murmured and got up. 'Ummm guys… I have some work in parking so I need to go?'

'Message from sky?' Riven asked looking into his plate.

'Yup' Bloom came out of the café and tie her scarf on her waistline. Now her right thigh was less visible but still… she was in bikini.

Bloom came to the underground parking and found sky was standing with a support on ordinary bike.

'New bike?' she asked moving toward him.

'Not really…'

'Well its good' bloom compliment his surprise.

'What?'

'Your new surprise' bloom answered with obvious expression.

'This is not the surprised stupid' he answered and took out the keys which were not looking like keys of ordinary bike. He inserted the key and did something with buttons on it and the bike starts changing its shape and colour itself.

'What is going on here?' Bloom asked and then on completion... 'Sky that a Leva Bike… are you serious... Means how you manage to get it here and what if someone saw it. I guess-

'Bloom' sky cut her. 'if you're asking questions then give me at least chance to answer them'

'Okay sorry… now tell me what you doing with it here?'

'What, Why and How is my problem… you just need to know that you're looking amazing and coming with me'

'On this? No way, am in Bikini and you're not going anywhere either and what if some-

'Shut up' Sky again cut her covering her eyes with black strip and make her sat on his bike 'no question now just hold me tight' Sky ordered her and she was still confuse about what was going on and felt an cold air over her face which means she was flying. It is true that she was a little afraid about the people but at same time she was with Sky which means nothing will gonna be wrong.

'Sky can I remove this? I want to see where I am.'

'you will come to know within few moment… had you ever thought that one day on earth you gonna have a ride on leva bike over the city?'

Bloom chuckled and after about one hour of flying she realized that bike lands. Sky holds her hand and start moving. Bloom heard the sound of the man greeting sky very formally saying him sir. She walked a little with her hand grip in sky's fist and felt a different platform under her feet and warm also. They stop walking and sky holds her shoulders standing behind her. Bloom made assumption that she is in mall's elevator as she felt like her body is moving upward.

'sky will you please tell me where I am?'

'Just few more seconds Princess…. 3 2 1 and here we are.' Said sky and uncovered her eyes. Bloom opened her eyes and took a round to see around her and her mouth left open 'oh my god...'

The end.

 **Hello friends, hope you like this chapter and sorry for being a little late but from now onward i'll update weekly as this story is gonna be diverse with many new tragedies and lot more things.. please give me your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6 The lost memory.**

'Sky will you please tell me where I am?'

'Just few more seconds Princess…. 3 2 1 and here we are.' Said sky and uncovered her eyes. Bloom opened her eyes and took a round to see around her and murmured 'oh my god'. She found herself in a capsule about the ground, she looked at sky with affection in her eyes. 'This..' she tried to asked.

'This is millennium wheel… The London eye… you told that you want to ride and now please don't start crying. ' Sky answered her before she asked

'I don't cry this much'

Sky chucked. 'You do' he said and looked at his watch and Bloom noticed.

'What? Do you have any meeting or work?' she asked as she is habitual of this answer.

Sky moved closer to her and turned her face to see outside. She was looking outside the capsule and same moment the city start glowing with lights. It was like she is above the world of starts.

'It is beautiful' she whispered. There was no one in that wheel on that evening as Sky booked the whole. Bloom's eyes were sparkling with that glittering city view and she was feeling warm in his arms in that chilled evening. Sky was behind her and she could felt his breath on her neck, she turned her to him still remaining in his arms. Sky looked at her and moved his hand to cup her face and spread his palm over her waist and kiss her. Bloom closed her eyes and respond passionately. They kissed for about next minutes and sky's mind remind him something.

'By the way… I have one thing more' said sky.

Bloom smiled. 'One more surprise?'

'Not exactly' Sky said searching in his pocket. Bloom turned to him and found that Sky took out a navy blue stoned necklace from his pocket. It was not gift wrapped, just silver chain and blue stone.

'What is this… seems antique'

'It is Lunar stone and has been in my family's heritage for more than thousand years so it's definitely antique' sky explained binding that around her neck.

'Thousand years?'

'Am not sure about age but I have study about it. According to books it is some type of supernatural tracking device'

'Really?' Bloom asked.

'I don't know' Sky answered straightly.

'Well okay… am never gonna put that off' Bloom said with smile.

'You can't' sky said and looked at bloom's confused face with his answer. ' It's all about the emotions, if you wants to unbind it then you have to stop loving me. And if I want to binds it to you then I must have to love you. Only the people with same emotions for each other can give it to each other. And people with different emotions can take it out.'

'It's typical… means a person who hates me can take it out' Bloom asked.

'Only if his hate is stronger than my love can break it and the person who loves you more than me can take it out.'

Bloom chuckled 'are you sure about this complicated theory?' Bloom asked tried to unbind the necklace but every time she tried an unknown force make her to leave the necklace.

'No… I gave it to you because it is beautiful and suits on you'

'Yeah off course am sure this is just story and magic can definitely take it out'

They spend rest of the romantic evening in ride and roaming there but Bloom wants her dinner with all. Sky gave her his jacket and this time he want bloom to sit before him as it was chilled night.

By 9:30 they both were back at Brighton beach, they all had dinner at around fire at beach. They enjoyed all day but party was not over yet. Girls were dancing and Helia and Nabu were playing with them. When everyone was getting pleasure from memorable night Riven was standing aside with his wine glass in hand and staring Girls… this time his girl.

'Now what happen to you...?' Sky came and asked taking a sip of his wine and Riven shook his head. 'Something with Musa?'

Riven looked at him and narrowed his eyes. 'Are you copy me?'

Sky laughed a little with his answer because he was actually copy him.

'You seem to be happy' said Riven.

'I am... But what's with you?'

'Today she asked me a question… that what we all do when we do not there in Magix?'

Sky face became serious with this statement. 'Okay continue'

'I was just wandering that what will happen when they came to know what we actually do… what specialists actually are? And more over what if sometime we went on mission and never came back to them'

'Riven we chose this path ourselves. We all are from very good family, Am a prince, your father billionaire, Brandon's father is business typhoon but no. we decide to moving on the road not everyone take. No one cannot do anything in it.'

'You're right it was my choice and I never regret it but try to see what am seeing… what if one day you told her to wait and never came… she will spend her rest of the in waiting'

Sky had no answer and Riven know his.

'Have you told her that this time you were hit by bullet?' Riven asked.

Sky shook his head 'I tried but it is not that easy as I thought… moreover I don't want to face her question whom I can't answer'

'See this is what am talking about… we can't describe a single event to them, how we gonna be able to expose everything related to our work.'

'Riven you don't have to be worry about this if you love her then no one in this world can't separate you both not even death… trust me.' Sky said and moved to Bloom who was laughing with her friends. However, Riven felt relief with Sky's statement and enjoyed rest of the time… There was one more surprise from specialist to all girls that tonight is last night of being together at vacation. Tomorrow, they all were going somewhere else only with their partner.

Now it was midnight and everyone was tired. Winx and Specialist start moving to hotel at beach Brandon booked but Bloom still wants to be on beach. Sky received a text from hotel department that he has to complete his check in process. He told Bloom to wait kiss her forehead and moved.

Bloom was standing on sea shore with her arms crossed at chest and enjoying the cold night. She was memorizing the beautiful day she spent and felt a hug from behind. She closed her eyes, smiled and let herself lay down backward on her boyfriend's arms.

'You came Sky' she whishpered rubbing her face on his arms.

'Yes Bloom, I came….' He replies and Bloom pulled herself out of his arms hearing a different voice. She saw a man in complete black standing behind her with a hood on his face.

'Who the hell you are and how the bloody hell you dare to touch me?' Bloom shouted loudly but she was not afraid as she had faith that whoever is he cannot do anything to her.

'I don't have time for your useless question' He replied seriously and very formally. 'Only thing I know right now is that… **You are coming with me love'** he replied showing her his face and all blood drained from Bloom's face.

'No… how is that possible' she whispered with wide eyes. 'You were dead… Neil'

$Flashback$

5 year ago, GARDENIA.

It's night time and teenagers are dancing at evening. There are many Girls and Boys dancing at school function and some of them are appreciating Bloom for winning the best voice price for singing.

One guys with black hair and charming personality sitting on bench with drink and continuously staring Bloom dancing.

'Come on Neil… you was use to be stud of college, at least now stop staring her and do something' A guy came to him and said.

'What do you mean by something?' Neil asked drinking.

'Whatever a boyfriend do with his girlfriend.' Another guy in group said and laughed.

'She is not my girlfriend' Neil replied.

'Oh come you both always stay together in school, she definitely suppose to be your girlfriend; after all you are the only guy in school she speaks to; come on dude go and propose her' Boys were pushing him to go to Bloom.

'Actually you are right, in fact today she let me take her pictures' Neil made his assumption and went to bloom. She was dancing with her friends and saw Neil coming to her and smiled.

'Hey' she greeted him with smile but didn't stop dancing. 'Am extremely happy today… thank for motivate me to participate Neil.'

'Bloom I need to talk' said Neil but it was inaudible to bloom because of loud music. Bloom start dancing with him as she was doing with her friends and didn't even realize that Neil is drunk.

She turned back to Neil and suddenly felt her waist and belly covered with arms. Neil did this and pulled her closer. Her heart start beating faster but she controlled herself thinking it just a part of dance. But a moment later the situation got worst.

'Bloom don't go, I need to talk' said Neil in her ear holding her very tightly. His face was buried in her hairs and his hands were caressing her shoulders and belly.

'Neil leave me' she ordered with a little scared and angry voice and try to let herself free from him.

'No Bloom, don't go, I love you' he said expanding his palms on her face and body.

'I say leave me' Bloom shout as loud as she could but no one got attentive as music was loud and most of the people were drunk. But she managed to free herself from his arms and took her bag. She came out of the campus and all streets were filled with silent and darkness. There was no one there except Bloom.

'Bloooom' she heard a voice shouted her name from behind so she fastened her steps. She knew it was Neil. 'Bloom… bloom listen to me.' Neil caught her and said.

'Shut up I don't want to listen to you' she shout and start crying.

'You are taking me wrong' said Neil pushing her to the wall. 'Bloom I love you from the very first day I saw you' he told her caressing her face and hairs.

'And this is the problem, I thought that at least there is one boy who cares for me without having second intentions but no you all are same.' She said crying.

'Am not like others Bloom trust me…' he said cupping her face. 'You can't leave me, you are mine' he softened his voice and said caressing her lips.

'No am not… I don't want to see you face again, leave me' Bloom said with crying with anger with effort to got free.

'Enough.' Neil shouted and she get shocked with his too loud voice. 'Am saying you're mine means you are mine and am gonna have you' he said start kissing her neck. Bloom was screaming and her whole body was frozen under him. She did only thing she could do… she bit her shoulder and he free her for a moment but as same moment she took a empty beer bottle from street and broke it on Neil's head.

He didn't get unconscious but this time was enough for Bloom to ram from there. Neil was laying down on street and looking her running in white dress. It was not possible for him to kept eyes open but he did because he wants to see the only girl he loved, The girl without whom he couldn't survive, The girl who rejected his love, the girl who left her on street to meet death, the girl in white who got disappeared in dark.

Next morning, Bloom wake up late because she didn't sleep until early dawn. She was in same part wear white dress as night but its strap was torn from shoulder. She that in mirror and changed her dress. She came downstairs and got a note from mom she will be late which means she was alone in the house. There was nothing to do so she took the newspaper and first page headline made her crying.

 **'Son of Asian business man Neil Lockwood has commit suicide and is no more'**

$Flashback end$

The end


	7. Chapter 7 The Deal

**Chapter-7 _The_ deal.**

'I don't have time for your useless question' He replied seriously and very formally. 'Only thing I know right now is that… **You are coming with me love'** he replied showing her his face and all blood drained from Bloom's face.

'No… how is that possible' she whispered with wide eyes. 'You were dead… Neil'

'Oh! You remembered my name.' said Neil with smile, his hands still in his pocket and moving toward her.

'Stay back' said Bloom in shivered voice and stepping back. 'I say stay back whoever you are.' Her legs got into the water.

'What do you mean by whoever?' Neil shouted at bloom holding her back arms. He shouted like Bloom abused him. 'I am the same person whom you left alone to street just because he loved you like a mad.' He said pushing her back and she fell down in water.

'What the hell is your problem, why are you…'

'Call me Neil' he shouted again cutting her off in middle.

Bloom remained silent because she had no idea about what to do. She couldn't use magic in her vacation till results of exams. She couldn't escape from him and there was no one with her, even her own voice was betraying her by shivering and she was crying.

'See…Neil, get lost from here within next minute…Or else Sky will kill you if he found that someone is messing with me'

Neil laughed at her. 'Sky, your boyfriend right? Whom you love very much?' he said with laughter and suddenly fetch her hair from her neck and make her stand. 'I can make him crawl in front of me.' He said with clenched teeth.

'Shut up Neil and leave me' Bloom cried in pain.

'You want to see how… look' he said and raised his hand in air. Bloom couldn't believe on her eyes that she could see sky on hotel's reception in a screen type aura.

'Who are you and how do you have access to him?' she asked because Neil was Human, he had no magical capabilities and even person with magical powers can't spy on anyone like this but she keep looking at Sky.

'Shut up and watch… he is fine right, he is moving in corridor and' Neil took out a small device from his pocket and press a button on it and sky screamed like child and sat down.

'Skyyyy' Bloom screamed seeing him in pain. 'What the hell you doing to him?' Bloom was crying and shouting but Neil had no expression on his face. He was just staring her wriggling for him and left her hairs and deactivate the remote.

'I haven't left you for crying Bloom. Listen to me very very carefully' Neil said undoing his magic to watch Sky and putting device in his pocket.

Now Bloom understood that if he can make Sky screamed like that then he is not as weak as she thought. 'I am. Tell me what you want'

'Good question. Even I like to finish my talk in few words.' Neil answered formally. 'I want…You'

'What?' Bloom whispered.

'I. want. You. Do you need any more clarification?'

Silence…

'So are you coming with me or you need some time' Neil asked offering his hand to her. 'Look at me princess, what you saw a minute before was just a trailer. I can kill him with just a button under my thumb. I have no intention to see him alive because he is the person I hate most. But I don't want you to cry for him' he said wiping tears from her cheeks but this time bloom was motionless and thoughtless. 'I can kill him now in front of you and kidnapped you but no I want you to be happy but moreover… I can't see you with someone else.'

'But I…'

'No need to answer now, I can understand the situation in which you are. Take your time but I don't think so that there is anything above his life.' he said cutting her off. 'One thing more you need to be careful about… don't you dare to talk with anyone about this specially Sky.

Bloom gave him look because she was just thinking about talk to Miss Fairagonda.

'So the conclusion is… I want you and I shall have you, choice is yours. Let me know if you don't want to do this in proper way then I have so many other ways, your boyfriends will be completely fine till morning' Neil said and walked behind Bloom.

Bloom turned back at next moment but there was no one on beach. She found herself sitting in water alone in dark and cool night. She felt her heart was beating faster than normal and her body was shivering in fear and cold both. She memorized his words like he can make him crawl can kill him, she memorized that she saw sky screaming in pain first time and start crying again. She was weeping bitterly and heard a sound of footsteps running in water and scared again.

'Bloom' someone hold her shoulders from behind and she screeched. She turned and found Sky.

'Bloom what happened?' he asked cupping her face and then embrace her whole head on his chest. 'Bloom why are you crying?' he asked worriedly. 'Princess sorry for being late but I don't know what happened to my head… well its nothing; tell me what happened to you'

Reminding of headache Bloom realized that she couldn't react like this. 'Nothing… I was just scared'

'Really sorry I should never leave you alone but I had no idea that I would take this much…' he said comforting her and kissed her hairs. 'Let's walk now…'

'No… I want to go to room'

'Are you sure? There is nothing to be frightened of… I am here' he said placing her flicks behind ears.

'No… I really wants to … sleep'

'Okay' he said smiling.

They came to their rooms, Bloom changed her clothes but she couldn't get her mind off of Neil _. 'Why my life can't be normal, not even for short period of time. It was beautiful morning messing with friend romance with sky an awesome ride to London and all. I was supposed to be tired and sleep in Sky's arms but no I met with a dead person and he torture me to be with him or else he would kill sky. This is ridiculous. Isn't it? How do I suppose to leave Sky, I can't live without him and I know he wouldn't without me.'_

'Bloom... Bloom' sky yelled.

'What? Why are you shouting?' she asked coming out of her thoughts. She didn't even realize that sky was calling her.

Sky sighed. 'Tell me what happened' he asked.

'What happen?'

'You are not here, you seems worried, tell me what is bothering you' he asked in serious tone.

'Nothing happened sky, am just tired and I was thinking about the day' she answered and saw him taking a pill. 'What is this?' she asked.

'Painkiller… I told you something is my head' sky replied but this sentence made her worried because she didn't wants to believe on Neil but he can actually make him suffer. 'What you staring at princess it just pill… you really need to sleep. Come on.' he said noticed bloom continuously looking at tablets in his hand.

'Yeah… you're right' she whispered and felt her mobile vibrate and saw a text from new number.

" _Good night Love"_

She rolled her eyes and went to bed.

It was 2:30 by the night Bloom was awake and gazing Sky with affection and tears in her eyes. She had her hand in his hair she was playing with and removed Sky's hand from her belly and waist. She left the room and went to terrace where Neil was standing on the edge and his Black long coat was waving with wind.

'You shouldn't be here this time… it's a cold night' said Neil showing his back.

Bloom again rolled her eyes and ignored. 'Am coming with you…'

Neil smiled because he was sure about the answer. 'Good'

'How you managed to escape from death… everyone in gardenia saw your dead body. Why are you alive, why you're not dead' Bloom was mad at him so she couldn't hide her feelings for him.

Her questions forced him to turn. 'I knew that you would hate me for doing this to you but I never thought that you want me to be dead… you really hurt me'

'Actually I didn't want you to be dead till midnight but what you did today and the way you adopted to be with me is ridiculous'

'I adopt this way because you left me with no choice. We were best friends, we were supposed to be best couple in Gardenia but You abandon me because I loved you… then why you accept Sky but see today you are mine.'

'You manage to get control over his body doesn't mean you won me. I hate you and I will always hate even after being with you.' Said bloom with clenched teeth. 'There is only a deal that you left Sky unharmed for whole his life and I will stay with you… don't you dare to think that I would ever love you, so stop comparing yourself with sky.'

'And you stop taking his name front of me…' he said with little high pitch but then stop. 'You have 2 days… tell Sky that you are leaving for any reason you wanna tell him and come with me'

'No I'll not tell him, am just… coming with you' said Bloom being confused about this because Neil wouldn't let her expose actual reason.

'Oh you don't wanna hurt him?' Neil asked with devil smile. 'But I promise one day you will because same thing you did with me'

The end.

 _ **Thank you for reading plz let me know whether it is good or not. Next chapter within 2 days.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8 The last night.

Morning 6:00 am, bloom is on bed looking at sky who just came out from bathroom.

'Good morning Sky' bloom wished him still lying on bed.

'Bloom…' said sky in surprise. 'It's just 6, why you wake this soon?'

'Well… I don't wanna waste that time in sleeping which I can spend with you' Bloom replied sitting on her bed with smiling face.

Sky chuckled. 'Nice answer but you may sleep we have time to leave'

'No we have not… we are leaving now come on be ready fast' said bloom and went to bathroom.

'What happen to her today' sky whispered.

On 6:45 Bloom and Sky were ready to leave the Brighton. Their friends came down to see off them as they were leaving so soon before all. Sky brought his Black Porsche and Bloom had no idea where they were going.

'Sky how much time it will take to reach there?'

'You are asking this third time in last half an hour' Sky replied driving.

'And you are not telling me'

'I have told you 2-3 hours'

'Yeah but it should be reduced now'

Sky didn't replied just gave her a look. She was staring him continuously and smiling to teach him.

'What?' Sky asked noticing her but bloom just shook her neck still smiling. 'Stop gazing me like this, it's my job' he said after a pause.

Bloom giggled. 'Why boys can't bear a girl staring at them?'

'Because it is not usual… should I scare of you? you can do anything with me finding me alone' Sky joked.

'Exactly you should… how much time left?'

'Are you hungry?' sky asked.

'Yes but this is not the answer'

'Okay then we will do breakfast there'

'Means we are about to reach?' said Bloom excitedly and then she noticed the place where they were. 'Sky'

'What?'

'We are going to mention right?'

'You remembered this way' Sky asked with smiling face.

'I remember this forest… The Dark forest'

Mention is one of the most ancient bungalows of Eraklyons' property on Earth but it is look after by team of servants only. Sky showed this to Bloom in lat holidays of summer and Bloom loved it very much. It is on earth but no human being can see it as it is protected by an invisible wall in forest.

They reached there within 2:30 hrs and 4 servants came to welcome them. They took out luggage from car and wished both of them.

'Good morning your highness. How was the journey' the oldest servant greeted formally.

'Good…' sky replied. 'We would like breakfast as soon as possible Mr. Robert'

The servant nodded and went.

'Sky am going on terrace' Bloom said and moved but sky stopped her pulling her to him.

'First eat something.'

'Fine.' said Bloom in disappointed voice.

After having breakfast, Bloom went to take a shower. Sky was on terrace waiting for Bloom, he liked this mention most because it was ancient and modern at same time. Moreover, there weather was use to be cloudy and cold even in summers. He was on the edge of roof and looking at park and forest around him which make him remind his childhood. He was with his thoughts when feeling of someone else presence interrupted him.

He turned and saw Bloom coming in Black short top and dark Blue shorts messing wither cell phone. _'She is incredible.'_ The cold and speedy wind exposing a part of her belly as top was loose. He was continuously staring her coming but she didn't saw. Finally she stopped in front of him and put her phone in pocket and lifted her head.

'What?' she asked seeing him standing just front of her and staring her.

Sky kept looking at her and put her flicks behind her ears. He kept caressing her face and hairs and then hold her waist with other hand. He moved more close to her face and notice that Bloom was shy. They both were as close as bloom could hear his breath. Sky lifted her chin up and moved more close her, bloom closed her eyes and…. _trin trin…..trin trin…_ Sky phone start ringing.

He took out his iPhone and answered. He noticed that Bloom is moving away so he hold her between conversation… 'Yeah I will' he answered the call and smiled but Bloom was furious.

'I hate your Phone… you promised me that you will switch it off during vacation.'

Sky chuckled. 'Why are you so angry with a call?'

'Sky it's…' she closed her eyes and stamped her foot. 'It's embarrassing' she said and turned to move but… Sky fetched her hand, swiftly pushed her to wall and kissed her hard… very hard. Sky's hand was on her waist and they both were as close to each other as not even cold wind could pass between them.

'Now fine?' Sky asked caressing her hairs over her cheeks. He notices that Bloom was not looking into eyes but she was blushing. 'I need to go for a while… I will here within hour.' He said seriously.

'Sky… I want to tell you something' Bloom stopped Sky.

'What?' he turned and asked.

'umm actually…' she didn't know what to say so she moved her hands closed her eyes and a blue, round, lighting ball starts forming in her hand. Sky had no idea what she doing; she finally opened her eyes a minute later and look at Sky with that ball in hands.

'Take this..'

'What… you are giving me your magical powers?' he asked aloud.

'Just a part of it and please don't asked questions take this'

'No off course not… and who allowed you to do this it will weakened you Bloom, I don't need this, don't even think about it again'

'These are my powers Sky I don't need someone's permission to do this. I am a full fledged guardian fairy, trust me I not gonna weakened me in any form. I just want you to be safe with these.'

'Bloom are you out of your mind… why I would not be safe.. These are yours and you always here with me'

'What if someday I left' Bloom shouted accidently. Sky knew that he was getting late but this sentence completely drew his attention. Now he started reading her face, her desperate eyes.

'What did you just say' he asked with narrowed eyes and moved closer to her. He cupped here face with one hand. 'Bloom, look at me… what happened?'

' _What the hell am doing I can't cry in front of him, I have to control my emotions'_ she thought. 'you asked too much… see, you asked me to be your girl I accepted, you asked me be your queen I accepted, I accepted the number of dates, dinners countless gifts, surprises, dances without asking anything and you can't take just a part of my powers… please accept this Sky I always wants to be with you in any form' She said changing sad face to normal.

'Is that all going on your mind?' sky asked with solemn face.

'Yes' she replied confidently.

Sky touched that ball and it disappeared into him. 'Happy now?'

Bloom nodded with smile.

'Am coming within minutes, take care' he kissed her forehead and left on his Leva bike.

Bloom was watching Sky flying and she ram down in her room. Sky's that face when she said to leave him couldn't get out of her mind. He became so serious and sad. 'Why I have to do this, why always someone came between us' Bloom was crying and speaking to herself in empty room but the room was not empty.

'I didn't come between you both.' Someone interrupt her thoughts, she turned and found Neil was standing near window. 'Sky came between us or I must say… you brought him between us'

'Shut up Neil and get lost from here, I want to be either alone or with sky'

'Bloom you should be habitual of me now'

'Neil stopped irritating me and please go. I am coming with you after few days so stop bothering me for now'

'Actually there is change in plan my love... you are not coming with me…after few days' He said and turned his back. 'You are coming with me tonight'

'Don't even think about it, am not your slave to do everything according to you… to told me that I have time'

'And I am on my words but now I don't see any good reason to let you stay here… you spent you holidays you prepare him for the time when you will not be with him. And you have whole day to say good bye'

'But…'

'Nothing now… you can take everything you want with you except sky. I will send the ship and if you prefer something else so let me know.' He cut her off, cleared himself and left her crying.

Sky came at the time of lunch but Bloom didn't ask him about being late. She wanted to spend her last moment with him in best possible way. They both prepared lunch themselves. It is different thing that Bloom doesn't know anything about cooking but she was with him in kitchen. They also prepared a cake which they waste in playing but not intentionally.

'Bloom smile… time take your pics. Your friends should know that what you had as lunch today' said sky with iPhone in his hand. 'Or should say for make-up'

'Sky, you not gonna send these' said Bloom trying to get his phone as there was cake on all her face in pics.

'Actually I have better idea... I should collage these for our master wall' Sky teased her ran in hall as bloom was trying to catch him.

'Give me back' she shouted and followed sky to hall then garden... Then backyard and finally her leg slip and she fall in swimming pool.

Sky was burst out in laughing but Bloom had a death look over her face.

'Give me your hand' said sky bending towards her.

'No'

'Come on princess, you gonna have cold… I will give you my phone'

Bloom looked at him, hold his hand with same furious look and pulled him toward her and he also fall. This time Bloom burst out her laughter.

'Keep it with you Sky' she said because she knew it not gonna work now.

They came out… changed, spent a beautiful evening together and spent all their day in just playing and romance. But now Bloom starts getting upset as she knew that she has to go. She is going to leave him forever; will she ever be lucky enough to see him again? These all questions were eating her from inside when she was on bed.

'Bloom…' Sky interrupted her thought.

'Oh you came'

Sky sat beside her and sighed. 'Do you know you acts really strange sometime?'

'What?'

'I came into room and you didn't noticed'

'It's not strange… I thought.. You was on phone so...' Bloom got nothing to say and Sky was looking at her as she was waiting to being cut off in middle'

'Actually you are right… its not strange, its when something is bothering you.'

'Sky why I wouldn't tell you if there was something… I was wandering who keep calling you. Maybe I should spy on you'

Sky chuckled because he knew she was just changing topic but he didn't forced her. 'By the way..' he said coming to his side of bed. 'In morning you asked if you left me and all'

This line froze her blood for a moment. She didn't reply but she looked at Sky as response.

'Never even think about this, you are the only reason am leaving for' he said seriously looking deep into her eyes.

'Sky… first thing you have numbers of reason to leaving for' she said with wet eyes. 'And trust me, if I say that I love you it means am devoted to you. Everything I do is only for you. No one can ever take your place in my life'

Sky remained silent; he was staring her and kissed her deeply. 'Good night princess' he wished her with closed eyes and his face still over hers.

'Call me Bloom' she said with heavy breath tears running from her closed eyes behind her face.

Sky looked at her face; he could sense a different emotion in Bloom's demand of calling her name. He kissed her forehead… 'Good night Bloom'

Bloom sunk in Sky's arms. She wanted to cry but she wants this feeling to be stored in her every vein. After all it was last night with him.

Late night 2:30AM, Bloom opened her eyes, saw sky sleeping and got up from bed. She was about to leave the room but she turned to see Sky; she came near her and sat beside him. " _Am really sorry Sky… but am left with no choice good bye"_ tears were flowing on her face. She didn't wants to leave him like this but she knew if she keep gazing him like this she will never be able to save his life. She turned and ran to ship on terrace. The gate open ups itself, she stepped into it and left.

The end.


	9. Chapter 9 the real separation

Chapter-9 The separation.

Magix, Winx and specialists house.

'Sky…' Flora called him when he was on sofa. But he didn't listen to her as he was in deep thinking. 'Sky' she called louder.

'Hmm... Sorry I was just… nothing' he replied coming out his thoughts. 'Any call from him?' he asked about Helia.

'Yes… I was just talking to him… Bloom is not in Dominos.' Flora told him. Winx and Specialist couldn't asked directly to her parents that whether she is there or not, as they gonna be worried so they sent Helia to see her.

'Dominos was the only last place where she could go herself' said Stella standing up from stairs.

'Why don't you guys accept this that she is kidnapped…?' said Musa.

'I have told you many times that no one with wrong intentions can cross protective wall of Dark forest.' said Riven seriously.

'Moreover I have scanned that whole area, every street camera, every transport medium footage … there is no sign of Bloom going out of the boundaries.' Timmy explained.

'It's too confusing' said Tecna rubbing her forehead and looking into her devices.

'Hey don't worry we'll find her' said Stella to Sky as she knew that he was extremely upset. He was not saying anything today, he was only with him and was seems like he is crying deep inside of his heart.

They all have been finding her since last four days and 5 nights forgetting about themselves.

'its fifth days of restless searching and we still don't even know that whether she is kidnapped or went herself… no one can kidnapped her from mention and why would she left herself like this' said Nabu.

Sky buried his face in his palms, sighed and stands up. 'Enough guys… now we have to tell Miss Fairagonda… this is the last option we are left with.'

'She gonna be really disappointed with us but we need her help.' said Layla sadly.

'She's gonna be disappointed but with me only… she was my responsibility that time and I failed'

'You don't need to take all the blame on yourself' said Brandon.

'Call her now' said Sky.

They called her and told her everything. She was worried but didn't blame anyone as she knew that it was not someone's mistake. She performed many magic but failed to find her and now it was her lat try. Everyone was staring her and was waiting that she opened her eyes. Finally after 5 minutes she opened her eyes.

'Where is she; you saw her; is she fine?' girls asked question in unison. But Miss Fairagonda looked at Sky who was quiet but desperately waiting to know where she is.

'Am sorry my child… I don't know anything about her… I search every corner of earth and magical dimension… am really sorry there is nothing I can do now' she said and start moving.

'Miss Fairagonda wait…' Sky stopped her after a silence in hall.

She turned.

'She has lunar stone...' Sky told her.

Hearing this Miss Fairagonda widened her eyes. 'The real one?' she asked.

'I always thought lunar stone is in books only' said Tecna.

'I don't know… it is in my family's heritage since centuries. But at least you can try' said Sky.

'Hmmm you are right we can find her with this but there is still a problem'

'Now what?' Riven asked.

'The rituals and spells need to be performed with lunar stone is dark… no fairy can perform Dark magic… we need a witch….' She explained and everyone's face turned sad again.

…

In ship of Neil, Neil was walking in corridor when he saw a lady servant coming out of the room with trolley of food.

'Good evening sir' she wished him with her white gloved hand on her heart.

Neil nodded. 'Did she eat?'

'No sir… she told me to leave her alone'

'Okay' he said and open the door of room. He saw Bloom was sitting besides the bed on floor trying to contact her friends.

'Your phone won't work here…' he said facing her back. 'You're in space… I told you'

Bloom looked behind and ignored him.

Neil sighed and moved closer to her. 'Bloom... Skipping your meals is not the way of getting rid of me… I will never let you go'

'Get out of this room' she said with no expression on her face.

Neil sat near her. 'It's been 1 week you're not eating properly… I know you're angry with me but this is not the solution for anything…and moreover this was your choice to come here'

'no Neil it was never my choice, if I won't do this you would kill sky and I can never consider this as an option… you never gave me choice'

'May be… I don't care; all am saying is don't substitute your anger on food. Am not saying this for myself but I cannot see you suffer like this'

'Will you please stop showing me that you care for me as Sky' Bloom shouted.

Neil sighed and moved his hand in his hair with close eyes. 'First thing don't take his name and second take care of yours or else I have so many ways to do this.' He said in little furious voice and moved towards door but stopped. 'One thing more'

'Not what?' Bloom asked.

'Give me your phone' he said with his hand in air.

'I was just checking whether it will work or not'

'I say give me your phone' he said seriously.

Bloom put the phone on his raised palm and he crushed it with fist in front of her eyes.

Neil saw that Bloom's eyes filled with tears but he knew that and he left the room.

Bloom sat down on her knees with her head on bed. 'Sky' she was crying saying this. 'I can't even wish to see you again'

Neil found a little girl standing out of her room with her teddy in her hands.

'What you doing here? Go to your room'

'Brother… why do you bring her here if she doesn't like you?' the little girls asked.

Neil smiled and took her in his lap. 'Because I love her'

'But she always stays inside her room and never says anything.'

'She is a little angry with me right now… and don't worry she will love me and will definitely play with you in palace'

'Promise?'

'Promise… go and play now'…

'I would never accept you Neil… never' Bloom muttered to herself in her room.

5 Days Later.

Bloom was in her room and someone knock her door. She opens the door and found a servant was standing outside.

'I don't want breakfast. Take it back' Bloom ordered him without asking.

'umhh ma'am Neil sir wants you to go to control room right now'

'Tell him am not coming' she said and turned.

'He said it is about Sky'

Bloom's feet denied moving forward, her eyes widened and she turned. 'Take me to that room'

The servant guide her to control room in which there were giant transparent computer screens but all were off. She saw Neil with 3-4 people in white lab coat.

'What is about Sky' she asked without leaving gap between words.

Neil saw her and tell everyone to do their work. 'good to see you sweetheart'

'Shut up and come to the matter'

'Why not… I just want you to have your breakfast first' he said with smile.

'Why don't you leave this habit of blackmail with every possible thing?'

'Because you never left me with other option'

Bloom sighed. 'I promise I will have, now please tell me'

Neill look at her and smiled. 'Okay… so I was saying that… your boyfriend is here on ship'

'What?' Bloom whispered. 'Sky is here' she asked in very low voice with smile and tears.

Neil nodded and told scientists to turn on the computers. The computer turned on and Bloom saw Sky in screen just in front of her. She had no idea what to do now. She should laugh or cry? Sky was between blue electric pillar around him. She keep staring him and smiling with her own and tears flowing her face.

'I knew this will happen and this is why I asked you to tell him that you are leaving' said Neil. 'Bloom am talking to you tell me what to do'

'Let me meet him.'

'Bloom think before you say. Give me an actual suggestion or I will sent him back to Magix'

'Neil, am serious. Just trust me…' she tried to convince him. 'All this is my mistake, I should tell him and if you would sent him back them he will keep finding me for whole his life… please Neil let me deal with this myself'

'Okay… but remember Bloom don't try to be smart and don't you dare to tell him that I force you to come with me'

'Yeah I know these all' she said sadly.

Sky was trapped there since last six hours. He was delimited by electrical pillars but he didn't even try to free himself. Something inside in his heart was telling him to stay calm. He finally heard the sound of guards outside the room and door opens ups. He saw 2 guards came with guns in their hands and then Bloom came from between those two.

'Bloom' said Sky with a satisfy smile on his face. 'I know I will found you…'

Bloom saw him after half month and this was the moment she couldn't control herself from crying in his arms but she did. She stayed strong and didn't let her tears flow. 'How did you locate me Sky?'

'The lunar stone… I told you it is type of supernatural transmitter and all… Baltor help us to locate you with some conditions… we were so worried for you-…'

'You're going back now' she cut him off.

'Off course we are going back… but tell who kidnapped you'

'Sky… listen to me' she shouted. 'No one kidnapped me I came here myself and am not going anywhere... You are going back to Magix.'

'What you saying… what was the business here'

'I need to get rid of you' she said with closed eyes and still trying to hide her emotions.

Silence…

'Bloom it's not funny at all' said Sky seriously.

'Off course it is not but why don't you understand that am sick of you… I need to get rid of you because I can bare you anymore in my life' she shouted. Sky had no idea about how to response on this.

'Bloom what happen to you… why are you saying this all?' he asked not believing on her words.

'Don't make me repeat myself… I want break up. This is over'

'No.' he responded immediately and loudly 'you can't do this, I love you. And you know this bloom... Why are you doing this?'

'Fine let's be clear… I wanted to get rid of you from many months but I had no idea how to do this so I came here but look at you… you came here as well to make my life hell'

'Make your life hell… you are the same girls who keep waiting for me for days to return back to Magix... You are the same girls you could never even sleep without me.' He said and his eyes got a little watery.

'Oh please... Stop this all and go back' she shouted. 'sky you keep torturing me with your overprotective behavior, you insulted me in Eraklyon announcing your X fiancé name as queen and more over… even after the five years of relationship I am virgin' Bloom turned before saying this line.

'This all is not true' Sky whispered not accepting her words he was completely broken.

'Go back to Magix Sky and never show me your face again' she said not contacting the eyes with him. 'Send him back to Magix' she ordered the guard.

'Bloom… Bloom listen to me' Sky tried to stop her and accidently touched the pillar and this make Bloom turned herself. 'You can't do this to me… I know you love me. Please don't do this'

'I love someone else' Bloom said because she couldn't see Sky anymore like this. But this statement made Sky froze and Bloom left the room. He was not able to say a single word. He keep looking at her and was waiting to see her turned but she didn't and lab guard sent him back.

Bloom was running in corridor with tears all over her face, Neil saw her and called her but she didn't listen to him. She came into the room and closed the door and sat on knees.

'Bloom… Bloom open the door' Neil called knocking her door but on getting no response he crossed the wall with his supernatural abilities.

She was crying and tears keep shedding from her eyes.

'Bloom what happen?' he asked.

'You remembered that you told me that one day I will definitely hurt him because I did same with you?' she asked wiping her tears.

'Yes… then?'

'This was the day you predict that night…he would never move on if I wouldn't do this. I hurt him' she said and again start crying and screaming at same time. 'I hurt him'…

Neil was completely satisfied with her act as this was all that he actually wanted. This was the actual separation of Bloom and Sky. He tried to calm Bloom but she didn't and keeps crying remembering her words.

The end…

Thank you for the reviews friends I love to know whether you like it or not. Keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10 the bird cage

**Chapter 10 The bird cage.**

'Bloom… Bloom wake up and change your clothes… we are almost there.' Neil called her to wake her up.

'What time is this?' Bloom asked lazily.

'Sun is about to set' Neil replied. After breaking up with Sky, she hadn't slept whole night. She kept crying and in morning her eyes closed themselves and she fall asleep on floor. Neil saw her and lay her down on bed.

Bloom leaves bed and saw out of the ship through window. 'What is this place?'

'This is my kingdom…Sorvenia.'

'I never knew you have a kingdom'

'You don't know many things about me'

'Am not interest in you' Bloom whispered.

'What did you say?'

'I say I need to change so get out of this room.'

Neil nodded and stepped back out of room. ' _rude.'_

After few minutes they land… Bloom was in pink evening gown with her hair open. Neil introduced her with her family and all were very happy to see her finally with Neil. His mom knew about his feeling from long ago but Bloom was getting irritated seeing so many people around her. She came to dinner after having a royal welcome but she was not hungry.

'So Bloom…' his mother called her. 'Why do you leave your studies in middle?'

'Because your son is bloody bastard' she murmured.

'Have you said something dear?' his mother asked with smile.

'She said she can study here at home… all she wants just books of spells... right Bloom?' said Neil looking furiously to Bloom.

Bloom looked at him back and got up 'am done…'

'But you haven't ate anything' His Mother said.

'Good night Mrs. Lockwood' she greeted without looking back. Neil was really disappointed with her behave.

She came into her room and put off all the jewelry Neil asked her to wear But she didn't realize that she was followed by Him. He came to room and holds her shoulder tightly and made her stand.

'What are you doing?' he asked with clenched teeth.

'What you deserve… you haven't told her about our true relationship right? Neil, am not interested in you and your family. I don't care about them and what they think about me.' bloom made herself clear.

'Now you are forcing me to hurt you'

Bloom chuckled. 'Neil you took away my life from me… you make me break up with Sky. There is nothing cam hurt me more. I am already at limit'

Neil looked at her and found nothing to say and left her alone in room.

Bloom never wants to misbehave with elders but there was hate in her heart for Neil and everything related to him. It was her new home which she doesn't like at all… it was beautiful, it was too big and specious but for her it was nothing more than a royal jail.

One month passed and she starts turning into a desert without water. Neil's mother asked her many times to come with her at riverbank but she always denied. One Morning she goes to esat side garden on first floor and found something new. There was a golden bird cage with colourful birds inside it. She went near them to have a close look.

'Am glad you like them' said Neil from behind.

'When do you come here?' she asked as she didn't expect it.

'Right after you…. I want to show you these… they are singing birds' said Neil when Bloom was messing with birds behind bars.

Bloom chuckled. 'No bird sings behind the bar Neil… they cry… cry a lot.'

Neil didn't expect this. He was careful to her every word which he didn't understood or maybe he didn't wants to understand. At same time when he was staring her she tightly hold one bars and starts vomit.

'Bloom' Neil shouted and hold her from behind. It was look like she threw everything she ate in last days. He placed all her hair from her neck and then she fall in his arms. 'Bloom…' he tried to talk but she was faint. Neil lifted her and took her to bedroom.

'Sir is everything all right?' a servant in uniform asked seeing Neil tensed and Bloom in his arms.

'Call doctor as soon as possible.' He ordered and servant gone. Doctor came and examined her on bed. 'What happen to her, is something to worry about?' Neil asked impulsively.

'actually yes… she vomited because of stomach infection but not only that her body is too weak that I have to give her glucose. Moreover she can have nervous breakdown anytime if she keep being so much tensed... Rest I will you tell you after seeing the reports'

'Nervous breakdown?' Neil asked confusingly.

'Yes… either she keep thinking about one thing only so deeply or she is so much tensed. She is very weak to bear pressure over her mind right now…'

'Thank you doctor… I know what to do further' Neil said and see off the doctor to the door. He turned and looked at Bloom with depressing eyes. He knew what she is tensed and so depressed about. His heart was blaming him for what happen to Bloom.

'Bring kitchen staff to me.' Neil ordered the servant and he went.

After a couple of minutes all kitchen staff was in front of him in a row.

'What did she eat today?' Neil asked seriously and everyone start looking at each other. Neil was already tensed and on waiting for answer he got angrier. 'I asked something… what she is been eating?'

'Am sorry your highness… but whenever we brought food for her, either she told us to leave or drink juice or something but never eat as it should be.' One of them answered.

'And you are telling me this now…' he scolded everyone. 'Everyone of you knew about this then why you didn't tell me.. Was I dead?' He was over loud because he was angry on himself. He closed his eyes, turned and ran his hand through his hairs. 'Get lost and do your work.'

An hour later… Bloom open her eyes and try to see clearly as everything front of her eyes were seem blurry. She realized that she had a headache and she is on bed with an injecting tube in her hand and try to sit.

'Don't push yourself' Neil said holding her. She didn't realize but he was near her bed. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Who brought me here?' Bloom asked.

Neil rolled his eyes. 'Obvious me.. you think I can trust anyone for holding you and please let these thoughts out of your mind for sometime'

'What is this?' she asked about the injecting tube.

'Glucose… your body is too weak to deal with medicines... 'He said and keep staring her with his two fingers on his lips.

'What?' bloom asked irritatedly as he was continuously gazing her seriously.

'Why are doing this?... not eating not sleeping not talking to anyone.. I have been watching since last one and half month' He asked calmly.

'Why do you brought me here with you'

'Because I love you'

'And am doing this because I hate you' bloom snapped.

'Then tell me this... I will leave eating, sleeping, talking… and all that stuff you doing to yourself… but at least tell ME Bloom what do you want here?' Neil said and Bloom remained silent. He sighed because he knows that all he is saying is of no use. 'There is someone to meet you.'

'Who?' Bloom asked immediately.

Neil looked at the servant outside and servant moved from there. Bloom was looking at the door like a child. She heard the sounds of steps coming closer.

'Stella…' Bloom said loudly and enthusiastically. Her eyes got filed with water and there was a huge smile on her face at same time.

Stella came to her and hugged her tightly. 'Bloom... I got crave for seeing you'

For a moment Bloom didn't believe that she was in front of her. It was first time in last five years that Bloom was depressed and none of her friend was with her.

'What you did to yourself?' Stella asked seeing her pale face.

'It just fever.. where are others' Bloom asked with smile and confusion.

'Actually..' Stella accent change to anger. 'You boyfriend gave permission to me only' she said Looking at Neil.

'You should be thankful that at least I allowed you just because of Bloom.' said Neil.

'Oh attitude…listen one thing-..'

'Stella' Bloom cut her off as she knew that if Stella tries to argue with him he can hurt her. 'Would you like to have something…'

'No… tell me why did you do that to us?'

'Will you skip this topic for other time she is sick?' Neil shouted at stella.

'Don't shout on her' said Bloom. 'I will talk to you later Neil' Bloom indirectly tell him to leave and he left.

'Am sorry... he is right, I shouldn't ask you all this now…'

'No matter.., tell me how's all… have you started new classes… how's Brandon and all'

'Bloom… why don't you ask directly that how's Sky? I will tell you everything once you got fine and take care of yourself'

' _I hate this habit of friends to get into mind'_ Bloom thought. 'What you saying..'

'See I don't know why you left Sky and am not asking for now… but you would have to tell me one day remember this… Do you love Neil?'

'What type of question is this Stella' Bloom asked with hesitation. 'He is my boyfriend… why wouldn't I love her'

'This is what am asking… he is your boyfriend then why don't you love him... you can't escaped from me Bloom'

'Stella you're taking this wrong…'

'Whatever dear… one thing is good that he cares for you, he called me to came here… get well soon Bloom' Stella looked into her eyes stand up.

'You're leaving?'

'Yes… I came by car so I just don't want to be late... see you soon and please take care of yourself'

Bloom nodded with smile. Stella didn't wants to leave her but she has to. She was glad that atleast she got chance to see her after one and half month and now she knows that where she is. She got into her car and now she has to drive for next 2 hours and it is 10 already.

'One thing is clear that she doesn't love him.' Stella was murmuring to herself in car. 'Then why she is with him… fine he is smart, charming, caring or everything a girl want but this couldn't be the reason of Bloom and Sky break up. She left the school, she don't have phone… this is not seems right. What are hiding Bloom… what?' Stella was worried and tried to figure out but as she was driving and muttering…. Neil was watching her on a screen type appearance in air with his supernatural abilities.

At mid night Stella came into the house of Winx and specialist at Magix. All light were off and she went to her room. It was completely dark as lights were off so she closed the door and light glow up themselves. 'Welcome Stella'

Stella turned to see the person with familiar sound. 'Brandon… you didn't sleep yet'

'Where were you?' Brandon asked in very serious tone sitting on red chest buster in room.

'I had some work with a friend"

'Oh... And may be that friend is Bloom. Right?'

Stella remained silent. 'we all talked about seeing Bloom ever… will you please make me remind that'

'yes we did. You all decided…. Sorry, we all decided not to see her face ever... but on what basis Brandon that she broke up with your friend'

'Sky is your friends as well and she broke up with him for no reason… she destroyed him completely'

'Sky is my friend but not before Bloom… she is sick Brandon… you should look at her eyes which are continuously begging for one sight of all her friend… there could be a reason behind all she did'

'Exactly... The reason... Did she told you?' he asked and Stella didn't reply.

'come on tell me the reason.. you are her best friend there must not be secret between you all… am telling you the reason.. she broke up with Sky for her lust'

'Shut up Brandon' Stella shouted.

'Am sorry… I respect her I always respect her but she told Sky herself that she is sick of him because she is still a virgin and all'

'Brandon watch your mouth and think for a moment… if this would be the reason why she wouldn't talk to him about this… I didn't expect this from you… you know her Brandon… and you know that you are wrong somewhere deep inside your heart' Stella said this all and her eyes got wet.

Brandon notice tears 'Stella this not about this-..' he said coming to her but Stella stopped him showing her hand.

'Leave me alone for some time please'

'Means now you will not talking to me for Bloom…?'

'Brandon why I have to make choice… you know if someday I would have to then I will definitely choose you... but today is not the day… I can't abandon her for no reason.' Stella made herself clear and went to bed.

2 days later..

Neil was in her balcony looking at the birds in bird cage… he walked the corridor and went to that gold bird cage.

" _No bird sings in bird cage Neil… they cry.. cry a lot" "they cry.. cry a lot"_

His steps fastened as he was reminding her words and he open the gate and all birds flew.

'Why you did this…?' this time Bloom asked from behind.

Neil was watching them flying in the Sky… he smiled at Bloom question. He came close to her. 'Are you okay with your heath now?' he asked touching her forehead to check fever.

Bloom nodded, she was trying to read his smiling expression.

'Good… then we can leave tomorrow or day after that'

Bloom sighed. 'Now where Neil…' she asked sadly.

Neil smiled at her. 'Alfea… we are going to Alfea'

Bloom didn't believe on what she just heard. 'Why?' she asked confusingly.

'Why… you have to continue your classes. Don't you? You want to stay with your friends ... the winx, right?'

'Neil if you're kidding then stop this please… you have no idea what all this mean to me' said Bloom with a little tears and stepping back.

'Bloom I know... This is why we are going back.. I can't see you like this… you can stay at Fairytophia in hostel and I owned a bungalow in Alfea.' Said Neil holding her shoulders and make her believe.

This was the first time bloom smiled with Neil. She turned to go to her room but Neil called her she stopped.

'What?' she asked turning back.

'Happy birthday' Neil wished her Birthday which she forgotten completely.

She had a wide smile on her face… she was going back to Alfea.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the chapter without sky friends... but soon you will get to know what happen to him. let me know your views about Neil and what do you think about what gonna be happen next as Bloom is coming back to alfea.**


	11. Chapter 11 The changes

**Chapter 11. The Changes.**

Bloom and Neil was in car as they were going to Alfea.

'What is going on in your mind?' Neil asked Bloom. 'Atleast now you should be happy"

'I am glad that am going back but I was thinking about the questions am going to face and I am going there after 3 month, don't know how they will react'

'I have already talked to Miss Fairagonda that you are coming back to continue your studies… Stella also know and if she know, it must be latest topic of gossip'

Bloom chuckled. 'Hey... How do you know about her habits?'

'I know every single thing about you and your friends.' Neil replied.

Bloom thought for a moment. 'Neil something was pending to be answered'

'What?'

'How did you escape from death… what was that news that you suicide... leave news… I have attended your funeral.'

'The news was true and my funeral as well… That night, I got faint when you left… when I became able to walk I went to my house and drink poison… as there was no reason to live for'

'And?' Bloom asked with curiosity.

'When I open my eyes… there was nothing except dark and silence…. For a moment I thought am I dead or alive but I could still feel the pain which means I was alive… I cursed the person whoever saved me'

Bloom chuckled. 'How could someone be so stupid to think that whether he is dead or alive?'

Neil smiled. 'Then I try to move but I realized that I was in a box not on bed'

'Box… interesting' Bloom asked.

'I start screaming, then heard sound of running steps comimg closer to me… it was the first in my life time when I was scared… and then that box open up… my eyes denied to accept that bright light… I was starving and had no idea about time, day or since how many days I was in there'

'Then?'

'Then someone gave me a tight slap and asked that how the hell I dare to suicide… he was my father and whole family front of my eyes…'

'They saved you?'

'Bloom I drank complete bottle of poison… no one could save me… I was dead'

Bloom didn't reply.

'That day I came to know that I belong to ancestral vampire family… I had been in coffin since last 3 weeks… now you can say anything what you want… either I couldn't die or am already dead. Whatever you like'

All blood drains from Bloom's face.

Neil smiled looking at her white face. 'What happen love?'

'You're a vampire?' she asked in shocked. 'Then how do you suppose to do magic?'

'Let it be secret for now' He replied driving his car. 'Few months later I completely adopt that lifestyle and from some sources I came to know that you left gardenia'

'Yes… after that session, I met Stella and she took me t o magical dimensions.'

'I searched you everywhere then after one year I finally came to know-..'

'About me and then you start preparations to make my life hell… story ends' Bloom cut him off.

Neil chuckled. 'Yeah… in your language... its fine like this'

Bloom keep asking him question about vampires like a child and after few minutes they reached at Alfea. Bloom came out of car and start moving towards the gate.

'Bloom wait' Neil stopped her.

'What?'

'Let me know if you would have any single problem here…'

Bloom nodded. _'Why would I have any problem here with my friends… you're my biggest problem.'_

'Bloom...' A familiar voice shouted and she turned.

'Stella…' She screeched back with huge smile. 'Good bye Neil' she said and ran toward her friends.

'Welcome back Bloom' said Tecna and hugged her. 'I thought I would never saw you again.'

'Awww how could I ever leave you all' Bloom replied.

'Exactly how you left Sky' a voice came from Behind her and her smile faded away. She turned to see who said this.

'Shut up Riven' Stella scolded him.

Bloom saw Riven's smiling and still angry face and her eyes got wet but he ignored her and went inside. She got extremely depressed with him because he was the one of them she thought would understand her. They both were used to be very closed friends and today he hurt her intentionally'

'Leave him Bloom... he is stupid' said Stella.

'No Stella… he is not, he did what he should be' Bloom replied. 'How many of you hate me' she asked.

'Bloom what you saying?' said Tecna.

'Guys please don't try to comfort me with lies… I was prepared for this… tell me why only you both came out here'

'Bloom stopped crying and come to your room... rest we will discuss later.' Tecna and Stella took her to room… Flora was in bathroom and Musa was talking to Riven in her garden, Stella was preparing green tea for her and Tecna was reading a book on medical.

Bloom sat on her bed and was looking outside in garden. They both were not talking… they were arguing with each other she could see that.

'Don't worry bloom… they are not fighting because of you.' said Tecna.

'How you get to know that I was thinking same thing'

Tecna smiled.

'Come on Bloom she is Tecna' said Stella giving her tea.

'Where is Layla?' Bloom asked.

'She is still on her home planet with her parents…'

'And Brandon and Timmy?'

'They are in Eraklyon… preparing for Sky's marriage with Diaspro.' said Tecna normally.

'What?' bloom asked in shocked and tea cup dropped on floor as her hands start quivering?

'Shut up Tecna….' said Stella. 'She is kidding; she just wanted to see your response.'

'Yes exactly' said Tecna. 'and look at her… you still love him right?' Tecna asked.

'No guys, you are taking this wrong… it was just too unexpected' Bloom rectify her mistake. ' _What the hell I did, I should be prepare for these kinds of news now'_

'Hello Bloom' said Flora coming out of the bathroom with her hairs wrapped in towel.

'Hi Flora…'

'Don't worry… the truth is that none of us know about where Sky is these days. And no one is getting married her… right Tecna?'

'He is not here?' Bloom whishpered.

'No, two months ago when he returned from space he told us everything what happen between you and him and after that none of us saw him.' Said Tecna.

'Brandon says he left this place forever and I know that he is not in Eraklyon…' Said Stella.

Bloom didn't reply. She saw Sky Two months ago and she has been thinking about finally seeing him all the way but he is not here. Actually… no one knows where he is.

Finally sun set and Musa was not happy with something, she was upset... may be something with Riven. One thing was strange that no one bombarded Bloom with too many questions and she was happy with this because she would have to lie with every answer.

'Stella you phone is vibrating.' said Flora handing her phone to her.

'Neil… Bloom it must be for you'

Bloom received call. "Hello"

"Bloom... I want to come here"

"Now?"

"Yes… it's urgent…. Am sending car to pick you up"

"But-…" Bloom didn't finish and he disconnected the call.

Bloom sighed. 'I need to go now'

'This late?' Stella asked with disappointment.

'Where is your Phone Bloom?' Tecna asked.

'I missed it somewhere and yes this late.' Bloom replied frustrated.

" _Something is wrong here_ " Tecna thought.

Bloom changed her pajamas to full jeans and took a white scarf and left.

'Am going to kill him today, he called me this late at his home in front of my friend… what they will think about me.' Bloom was speaking to herself when Car drop her in front of a house.

She opened the door and went inside. The house had high ceiling and hall was decorated with white and crimsom theme.

'Neil….' She called but got no answer... she thought she is in wrong house and start stepping back and get plough herself into someone.

'Bloom…' Neil hold her shoulders before she would fall. 'Are you okay?'

Bloom turned. 'Yes... Thank you, why do you call me?'

'Oh actually I need your help with something'

'Let me see, you are stronger than me, intelligent than me from school days, you are superior in everything and you need my help'

'Yes… exactly' Neil reply smartly. 'And it's good to see that you remember school days.'

'What do you want?'

'Good question… actually I forgot to appoint house keeper staff and no cook is available this time… all restaurants are closed as it is Friday'

'soooo?' Bloom asked.

'So I want you help me in cooking as I don't know anything about it"

'Well Neil you chose very wrong person to help you as I also know nothing about cooking.' Bloom snapped back. 'Hey wait… you told me you're vampire… they don't eat'

'Yeah… but sometimes I have to eat like humans to escaped from the desire of Blood'

'Good… may I go now? My friends are waiting for me.' Bloom asked.

'I'll drop you, and sorry to send the driver to pick you... I was kind of busy'

'it doesn't matter to me'

'There is one thing more…come' said Neil and Bloom follow him to the room and he took out a new iPhone. 'Here… it's for you"

'You are allowing me to use cell phone'

'Yeah… just never try to betray me'

'Okay… but keep this one with you I will but my own… I don't want gifts from you'

'It is not gift … I broke you phone, am just returning it back'

'You crushed that.' said Bloom with clenched teeth and took that phone as he had a point. 'Is that washroom?' she asked.

'Yes…' Neil replied walking out and left the room.

Bloom came out of washroom and was messing with scarf; she was standing in front of mirror and then noticed a red door behind her in mirror. She turned and moved close to that door and opened it. There was dark so she turned on the lights and what she saw made her mouth open… All four walls of that room was filled with her photo, small-large some very large, her lips, her hands with bangles her price ceremony pics. There was every moment of her life, even those also which she had forgotten.

She came in hall and found he was on sofa waiting for her… but was looking irritated as he was running his hand in his dark black hair and pressing his hand between his palms.

'Neil…' she called from behind.

'Oh you came… lets go.' he said and took his car keys and start moving.

'Wait… I want you to do me a favour'

He turned and looked at her. 'Anything you want' he replied with no expression on his face.

Bloom stepped ahead and raised her fist to him. 'I want you to feed on me.'

Neil looked at her and thought for a moment. 'Shut up Bloom.. you know am never gonna do this' he said seriously and turned again.

'What if it will make me feel better… you also took care of me when I was ill… please... feed'

Neil smiled for once and hold her fist.

' _Finally'_ Bloom thought as she felt his tight fist holding her hand. Neil moved closer to her and she closed her eyes but he went behind her. He stretched her neck and shifted her scarf downward. ' _Don't be afraid Bloom it's not gonna hurt… he just not feeds from wrist.'_ Bloom was encouraging herself but her heartbeats were fastened with every moment, she was scared as she never had vampire bite on neck.

Now Neil was as close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Bloom closed her eyes and Neil… slowly kissed her neck.

Bloom opened her eyes and try to get away but he hold her. 'Am never gonna feed on you, no matter how much you feel happy with this… understood.' He said, left her hand and disappeared from room.

Bloom touched her Neck where he just kissed, she was already scared about the bite but her body was shivering.

FAIRYTOPHIA

'She is getting late.' said Stella looking at the wall clock.

'She is with her Boyfriend Stella, why you getting panic' said Musa looking into the magazine.

'Because I can't do acting of hating her when she needs her friends most.' Stella snapped.

'And why NOW she needs her friends most… she left Fairytophia herself even without telling us for once' Musa yelled.

'Musa you're substituting your anger on Bloom'

'Good Stella… encourage her to speak more' Tecna whispered.

'Am am not… am just asking why are you worried for her if her boyfriend call her this late… she is just doing that for what she left sky'

'Musa… at least see what you saying… what do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb Stella… meaning is clear to everyone single person here… she is with Neil to overcome her hunger for sex and few months later she will do that same bitchy thing to him what she did with sky'. Musa shouted but this time instead of reply Stella was Looking behind.

Flora turned around… 'Oh shit' she whispered.

'Yes this exactly what I want' Tecna thought.

Musa saw Stella looking behind and turned. 'Bloom.'

Bloom was standing on entrance of room with Neil and tears in her eyes. Realizing that Bloom heard all she just said Musa felt a little guilty but Bloom didn't expect it at all.

'Bloom… listen to me' Said Stella trying to get control over the situation. Bloom ignored her and turned to ran But Neil hold her backarm as she turned.

'Wait a minute Bloom… I guess I need to talk with your Friends.' he said with smile.

Musa, Flora and Stella… all rolled their eyes at him but Bloom got scared because she knew what he was going to do.

'Friends… did I use right word?' he continue.

'Excuse me but this is girl's hostel and Boys like you are not allowed her.' said Musa.

'Keep quiet when I am talking.' Neil said calmly pointing her finger.

'Oh shut up and get lost from here.' Musa shouted and attack him with rhythmic waves at same time as she was frustrated. Neil raised his palm in front of his face and all that waves slightly disappeared. Every girls in room was extremely shocked with this expect Bloom. Neil attacked her back with same waves and she got Bent with them.

'Neil… leave her please.' Bloom shouted.

'How dare you to do this?' Flora shouted and both she and stella again attacked him with their enchantix but nothing affect him a bit.

Now three of them were tied up and couldn't do anything.

'Now listen to me.' He said with clenched teeth and hold Bloom again who was crying. 'I never want her to be with you all but this girl was almost dead without you all… I brought her here in expectation that she will be happy with you but you' Neil shouted at all of them.

'Neil stop hurting them… she was depressed Today" Bloom said crying.

'Who said she did a Bitchy thing' Neil ignored her. 'You, so listen… I force her to leave Sky… happy.' He shout aloud and girls widened their eyes. 'She is with me to protect Sky or else I would kill him… I know that very well she doesn't love me, in fact she hate me even though I can't hurt her like you.' He shouted louder than before.

'Neil please stop this.'

'Shut up Bloom and stop crying for these.' he shouted at Bloom. 'You told me these are your friends or else I would kill them now.'

'Neil listen to me…' said Tecna who was not tied as she didn't attacked him looking that how strong he is. 'It's over mid night and everyone here is sorry for their behaviors… You shouldn't be here this late. We can discuss it next time'

'I don't like discussions very much.' He replied gently. 'Next time I would kill that person who even thinks about hurting her.' He said leaving Bloom's hand and left. As he left, girls got free themselves but they were quiet and were in shock.

'Bloom…' Tecna called her. 'Don't mind Musa's word… I gave her potion which make an person being negative for some time.' Tecna told her but it doesn't affect her.

'Why?' Musa asked furiously.

'Because I need to know the truth behind everything… I knew she would never left Sky for no reason'

'We are so sorry Bloom… extremely sorry.' said Flora. 'But don't worry… we will find a way to overcome this'

'you really Don't have to sorry Flora and trust me there is no way to overcome Neil… He gets stronger with every attack on him. Nothing can beat him not even dragon flame.'

'But how can you live like this' said Musa.

'My dreams and my expectations are changed a time ago. I will definitely live… but only for Sky.'

The end

* * *

 **really sorry for one more chapter without sky but trust me i also waiting for him. This is why i update this one soon.**

 **give me your suggestion and reviews So that i can write as your expectations.**


	12. Chapter 12 The freaking country

**Chapter- 12 The Freaking country.**

Bloom is in her class with her pencil between her teeth and eyes outside the window. The summers are almost end and rainy season starts… But this year many things change in her life with season.

' _I never like rain because it didn't let me meet Sky, he doesn't like me to come out in rain and fell sick… he always prefer waiting or usually come himself.'_ Bloom thought. ' _But this time I like it because no one can see me crying when I walk in it…. am waiting to forget him and at same time waiting to see him again… I know I wouldn't be able to face him, I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes and this is why I never wish for see him but deep inside my heart I still want my fingers to be intertwined with his…. I hate this Bitter Path am walking on…'_

'Bloom' said Saladin.

Bloom stand up coming out of her thoughts 'yes sir?'

'May be you would like to answer the question Luna just asked.'

'Www… what question sir?' Bloom asked as she knew nothing about what was going on around her.

'This is happening twice in month, Next time I wouldn't let you sit in the Class, no matter how good you have been in studies before.' Saladin warned her strictly.

'Yes off course sir… am so sorry for today.'

It is just three in noon but looks like late evening because of Clouds.

'Hey Bloom… what you doing here.' Musa asked when she was in garden.

'Nothing…' Bloom replied. 'Any call from Riven?' she asked. 'Or Brandon?' she asked looking at Stella.

Musa shook her head. 'Bloom will you stop asking this same question.' said Stella. 'See Bloom, I know that you thought Specialist left this Place and us because of you… but why you ignore the fact that there is no one at Red fountain these days…'

'She is right Bloom… it has nothing to do with you.' A voice came from behind.

'And how do you know this Neil?' Bloom asked rolling her eyes.

'What do you mean by how… they are in SIW; they can be on mission as always.' Neil replied very normally.

'Mission?; SIW… What you talking about?' Girls asked him in Unison.

Neil looked at their confused faces for a second. 'Now don't tell me that you didn't know about their actual work.' Neil said and Girls didn't reply. 'They're agents of SIW… Security Intelligence Wing of Magical dimensions.'

Girls look at each other… 'You mean That James Bond Type.' Flora asked.

'Yes or may be more than that… just make sure not to reveal this thing in front of anyone…'

'No, this can't be… you're just playing with our mind' said Tecna with her arms crossed.

'Tecna I thought at least you have some presence of mind…' Neil said formally as usual and looked at their face. 'Okay… do you know where your Boyfriends were before the vacations to earth?'

'Off course we know… They were at the Another Branch of Red Fountain due so some academic work' Musa replied.

Neil chuckled. 'They were on mission on different planet where Sky was hit by a Bullet and I operate him…'

'And due to that operation you manage to inject him with that Virus or something.' said Bloom accepting and understanding the things after a pause. 'Girls he is saying truth… they are agents.' Bloom concluded and shocked everyone. They were feeling like betrayed.

'Hey… you can't expect them to tell you about their work' said Neil. 'So there is no need to worry about this.'

'and Why are you taking their side?' Musa asked furiously.

'Because I am the part of same organization.' Neil replied.

5 MONTHS LATER…

It's ten by the night and Bloom is dressing up for something. She was brushing her hair in her dorm and heard a sound nearby her door.

'So you're going on date?' Stella asked looking her face in mirror as she was behind Bloom.

'Kind of… He wanna introduce me with his some of his family members just returned to Magix.

'Why he always organize these all things so late at night…' She asked furiously.

'Don't worry about these things Stella… He never gonna touch me against my wish.' Bloom replied wearing on a Golden bracelet.

'It's make me worried thinking you between vampires' Stella yelled. 'And off course he can't touch you… he knows that you belongs to someone else'

Bloom chuckled. 'Stop dreaming with your eyes open Stella… there is no scope of hope now.'

'Take your woolen Scarf with you… its cold outside.' Stella ordered bloom and bloom left.

…

Winx girls were in canteen discussing about Tecna's temporary selection in a medical Training for which she was really excited. They all left talking about the specialist now as they received No calls and no messages from them since last Six months and haven't saw Sky since last eight or nine months. It's true that she still misses him but however she learns to be happy.

'So now you will be able to perform surgeries also?' Musa asked with smile.

'If I complete my training then may be yes... there are many experienced person from medical field.' Tecna replied. 'I wish I would be able to help with Sky thing.' She added.

'I told you Tecna not to talk about him.' Said Bloom in dim voice. 'Neil can easily see us any time and I don't want him to hurt you.'

'Bloom, you were never a coward and pessimist…' Musa scolded.

'Actually it is not her mistake Musa… the situation she is facing we can't even imagine her pain… and that virus is not the only problem between them… she had break up with him' said Flora.

'Exactly I had break-up with him, I haven't seen him since months, and he must be with his another girlfriend this time. so stop imagining me with him again.' said Bloom.

'Now only a miracle can make them together again.' Tecna concludes.

'Miracles never happen in real life' Bloom replied.

'They do.' Stella opposed.

'Excuse me' a peon came and said. 'Who is Bloom here?'

'Me... Why?'

'Miss Fairagonda called you at her office?' Peon replied showing her a slip with Miss Fairagonda signature.

Bloom said Bye to her friends and came to office.

'Good Morning Miss Fairagonda… you called?' Bloom greets her.

'Oh yes dear… I have some academic work for you'

'What kind of work?' she asked.

'As you are from the senior wing and a good student also… you have to attend conference to represent out Fairytophia.'

'I would glad to go but when and where?'

'You have to leave tonight for Earth.' Fairagonda told her and she got confused with the fact that Fairytophia participates in earth's conferences.

She told her friends and Neil about this. He didn't want her to go alone but he also wants her to be self-dependent and knowing the fact that she can overcome from problems with magic he didn't oppose.

They all came to see off her at airport with Miss Fairagonda.

'You're flight is at right time Bloom.' Neil told her checking the schedule when she was with girls.

'We have our team there on earth Bloom…you can asked them for help in any situation.' said Miss Fairagonda.

'All the best Bloom' said Tecna.

'Don't skip meals.' said Stella.

'Guys, am going for only one day.' Bloom replied.

'And two nights…' Neil added. Bloom turned to see his face… It was first in last 9 months that she is going far away from him and he was not completely happy with this. 'Take care.' He said looking deep into her eyes.

Bloom nodded with smile. 'Good Bye Neil. _'_ She thought looking at his expressions and left.

Miss Fairagonda had some business in town so she didn't get back to Alfea and asked Neil to Drop them at Fairytophia against their wish. He was driving car and girls were on back seat as it was long one.

'Keeping his cocky attitude apart…' Tecna broke the Ice. 'He is nice guy.'

'Excuse me he blackmail Bloom to be with him… he frightened us to death he is the reason for break up of Bloom and Sky and according to you he is Nice guy.' Stella opposed her.

'Nice guy means he is nice to Bloom.' Tecna rectified.

'This is accepted, this is true that he chose wrong path but he actually love her.' said Musa.

'No if he would love her he would never do that to her...' said Stella.

'Exactly… If you really someone then you're not supposed to hurt them… and no one in this world hurt her more than him.' Flora supported her and car suddenly stops.

'What happen?' said Tecna.

'Girls I am driving, doesn't mean I can't hear you.' said Neil from driving seat. 'At least wait for Fairytophia to gossip about me.' said Neil.

'So now gonna kill us with your powers or you gonna Blackmail like respect me or else I will drop you here.' Stella snapped.

'Stella shut up… he is right he is helping us and we are gossiping about him.' Musa whispered.

'Do you know what… I would love to do that but I don't wanna hurt my girlfriend's best friends behind her back.' Neil replied her with same attitude. 'She will cry.' He taunt with smile.

'Excuse me… but she is our friend before your girl friend and remember how you managed to be with her' said Tecna.

'You all are so annoying…. I really would like to kill you all someday. Especially Stella you… you favored Sky too much.' said Neil. 'And Tecna also for her idea of helping Sky with that Virus'

They were fighting or whatever they were doing Neil and Girls all were enjoying at the same time.

Bloom reached at Alaska before couple of hours of morning and a there was two formally dressed people were at Airport to receive her. They took her bag and take to hotel near symposium center in car. Bloom was thinking about her journey that previous flight when she was going to vacation with her Friends. She reached at hotel's warm room and put off her woolens.

'Who planned this conference at Alaska at the starting of winters?' she whispered and turn on the TV which was already at the news channel. She didn't like to know about what is happening in the city but that news they were telecasting caught her attention.

" **The most expensive beverage of the world Tequila from tequila Ley.925 has been stolen. It was brought to Alaska for its Auction which was after Two days. The Liquor bottle was encrusted with platinum and Diamonds over it and was of 1.9 million Dollar. Experts says that if it would be sold, it could be the recorded in Guinness world records for biggest sale.'**

'How could be someone so curious about a bottle of wine?' Bloom thought. 'Stupid thief and stupid people' she said to herself and turn off the TV.

She ordered an Ice tea and read some stuffs from Book and got ready for the conference which was in afternoon. She checked out from Hotel because after the conference she has to reach at Airport. She was in Car and her Phone rang.

"Hello" she received.

"Hey Bloom… How's you." Stella asked.

"Am absolutely alright… on my to Meeting hall. It's too cold here."

"Yeah… say thanks to me for advice you woolens… Neil told me your Flight is at six in evening."

"I know and don't worry… I will be there by tomorrow Morning."

"Okay and all the best." Said Stella and Bloom hang up saying bye. As she did so her Phone indicates the Low Battery notification so Bloom turn it off and connect it to charger of Car. She noticed something unusual from the time she arrived in country that streets are loaded with security Forces and inspections are going on very strictly.

She has attended the 3 hour conference and now she was starving. She told the formally dressed person to wait and she went to food corner and ordered a burger. When she was waiting for her order to be got ready, the same news caught her attention about stealing but she ignored, took her burger and left for the Airport in Car.

'Here is your ticket ma'am; our Duty with you is over here… have a safe journey.' The formally dressed people dropped her Airport and left from there.

It was 5 by the evening when Bloom reached at airport and announcement for her flight caught her attention for which she was waiting. She took out her Ticket and passport, start moving but at the end of announcement came to know that her Flight is delay for next Two hour due to some technical difficulty.

' _What the hell… I thought I finally got to go from this so called Freaking country… I thought Alaska is calm and serine country but… This Robbery could take place after I left or before I came.'_ She was not happy to wait, it was one thing which she always hate to do.

When she was at waiting room and had nothing to do Stella's words were wandering ion her Mind themselves. _"Now only a Miracle can put them together."_ 'She is stupid.' Bloom murmured.

" **May I have your attention Please…? Flight No. N247PS has been delayed for next 10 hour due to some technical difficulties. We are sorry for inconvenience."**

Bloom buried her face in her hands listening to the latest news about her flight. 'I can't wait here for next 10 hours... Why Miss Fairagonda restricted magic on Earth' she thought. 'No i need to get to some Hotel for this time… I want to sleep. It's too cold here.' Bloom took her bag and left the Airport again. She hired a Taxi and told him to drop her at any nearby Hotel.

FAIRYTOPHIA….

'Where is she and why the hell her Phone is switched off.' said Tecna coming into the Room and messing with her phone.

'What happen Tecna?' Musa asked.

'I just got the news about a coming up storm in Alaska due to which all the Flight and transportation system of Country has been Block…. some says Now there could be a curfew due to so called Robbery of the year and Tempest' Tecna explained and all got worried about Bloom. 'I just wants to know whether she is Fine or not?'

ALASKA,

Bloom got a room in four star hotel and she finally felt relaxed after laying down on bed. 'No first I want a warm shower.' She said to herself with smile, took off her clothes and went in Jacuzzi full with warm water and white bubbles in it.

She was relaxed in Glassed well furnished bathroom and after a while something disturbed her. 'What's this noise outside?' She murmured lifting her from pillow. She couldn't here properly because of running water tap and finally she ignored.

After 10 minutes she realized again that someone is really shouting. 'I guess I must see once what's happening here.' she whispered coming out of Jacuzzi and put on her single piece dress with no sleeves as there was hitter in whole Building. She called the reception with room's landline but no one answer. 'That's strange' she murmured looking at the phone so she finally came out of her room.

' _What's with this place… there is no in whole corridor_.' She thought walking in empty and pin drop silence corridor. This thing was frightening her a little and suddenly she saw a shadow crossed horizontally behind her which fastened her heart beat and made her turn. 'Who is here?' she asked turning immediately and gathering her courage. 'I asked who is here, com-…' she tried to ask again and someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't speak. All she could see about him that he was in Black tight clothes. She didn't able to think for once then heard something which make her regret on being relaxed.

" **Your time to surrender is over… now am going to count five and them force around this building will burn you with bullets… its last warning."** Someone speak out on loud speaker and Bloom got to understand everything. All guests and Staff left the Hotel when she was busy in bloody bathroom.

'Start walking quietly or this could be your last night.' The man in black warned her in changes voice placing a pistol on her head. Bloom thought for a second and turned her neck to see his face. But his face was completely covered as well.

' _Who is he?'_ Bloom thought looking into his eyes and then starts walking quietly without any protest. ' _What is happening to me…? I supposed to be scared, I suppose to be crying… but I know this warmth, I know am thinking bullshit but why these hands with pistol in one of them…. Making me remind of something._

The end.

* * *

 **okay...so what do you think Friends... who is this man in black is... she is really in danger or is this the Miracle everyone waiting for... I would love your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Cold night

**Chapter- 13 The cold night.**

' _Who is he?'_ Bloom thought looking into his eyes and then starts walking quietly without any protest. ' _What is happening to me…? I supposed to be scared, I suppose to be crying… but I know this warmth, I know am thinking bullshit but why these hands with pistol in one of them…. Making me remind of something._

 _Bloom was with her thoughts; she didn't realize that she came out. 'Oh my god… it's too cold and wait a minute… this much force… oh my god it's too cold.'_ She thought as she was just in single piece dress.

'Keep your weapons down or else I will shoot this girl.' the man in Black shout with voice convertor on his throat.

' _What? He will shoot me_?' Bloom thought. _'Why only me… and look at him he is walking before them like they are playing cat n mouse.'_

'Where the hell this girl was when we were shouting to leave the hotel?' One person with gun yelled at Bloom.

All the security force put their guns on floor and threw car keys in lake as man in black ordered. He took Bloom in open car and start it with her hand in his.

'Hey… wait, where are you taking me?… My passport and tickets are there in Hotel. How do I suppose-…' Bloom was asking but heard the sound of gunshot and screamed. The person accelerated the car and incurve her head protecting her from bullets. They tried to shoot him but couldn't do anything to protect Bloom.

Bloom was out of breath when she raised her head. She looked at him and her Body was shivering in cold and fear both but at least now there were no sounds of bullets and her head was not pointed with gun on it.

They have been driving on dark, silence road which was between the forests since last hour. Bloom now had a black leather long coat over her which the man gave her. She had been in Alaska for more than 24 hours but never felt this safe as she was feeling this man she didn't even saw whose face.

' _Why his face is covered_?' she thought turning her neck to see him while driving. " _come on I want to know who are you… am getting mad day by day, I should be afraid of this man and I am talking like fantasy movie… but still, he feels familiar… something mine...'_

Suddenly he stopped the car and took out his mobile, pressed some buttons on it and the land front of his car start changing into a downward slant.

'Hey… What are you doing?' Bloom asked in shock because she never saw something like that but he didn't reply and he drove the car into it. 'Am I dreaming… you owned an underground garage?' She was surprised when he parked his car in that well furnished and garage and then opened a gate there. Bloom looked at and kept looking. 'An underground house…' she corrects herself looking behind the door and coming out of the car.

She followed him to dim light hall with wooden texture and Crimson furniture. ' _So this is why these people are hard to catch, they have underground houses._ ' Bloom was kidding with her own and just then his mobile rang.

'Don't touch anything.' He ordered Bloom before leaving the room.

'Sorry.' Bloom replied as he was inaudible to her.

'I say don't touch anything.' He shouted and Bloom face faint with his familiar accent.

The person took out his phone into another room and removed his voice converter chip from his throat. He looked at the screen which was displaying "DIASPRO CALLING."

He removed his mask and received call. "Yes Diaspro"

"Sky… are you free, I need to talk." The voice came out from other side.

He rubbed his head in frustration "I am in a meeting Diaspro… I will call you later." He replied and disconnected the call.

Bloom was in other room thinking about him and then looked at his Black bag on bed which he was carrying in hotel also. She went to it and opened it. "Wow… what a beautiful bottle… what is this?' She said looking at the silver shiny with unique shape Bottle then shake it in near her ear. 'Great… It's a beverage and I am too thirsty.' She opened it and drank it. She found a little strange taste but she kept drinking. After a while when she drank almost half of it, she felt a little heavy and accidentally left the heavy bottle cover on floor.

In bathroom, Sky threw his phone on bed after disconnected it and ran his hand into his blonde hair with closed eyes. 'From all girls of the universe, why only SHE has to be there?' He yelled and then heard a sound of something dropped on floor. He hastily covered his face below eyes with hanky and came to see her. He saw she had that silver bottle in her hand and she was completely intoxicated.

'Bloom.' He shouted coming towards her. 'What the hell you did… I told you not to touch anything.' He asked loudly holding her upper arms tightly but Bloom didn't reply she kept looking his half covered face with her half opened eyes. ' _She never take care of her… why she drink it when she know that she is unalchoholic and can't handle it… she haven't changed even a bit.'_ Anger on his face was quiet clear looking at her heavy-eyed face.

'Sky…' Bloom Lips finally whispered something and Sky got shocked somewhere. He was about to left her but Bloom placed her hand on his face with tears in her eyes and smile on her lips. 'Do you even have idea how much I daily miss you.'

These words which she said without thinking because she was not able to think, made Sky freeze. There were numbers of question start raising in his mind. Why would she miss him? How she recognized him? But keeping everything apart… The thing was made him weak was her crying face. He hold her wrist and removed her hand from his face.

'Sky…' Bloom didn't let him leave her. 'please don't do this again… don't left me alone this time.' She said crying and in sleeping tone. She moved her hand on his mask and removed it.

'Bloom…' said Sky trying to be strong but he didn't stop her from removing his mask. He try to find his answers but he was not able to speak a word.

'Don't leave me…this time.' She said and fall down on bed behind her as sky leave her hand and turned back.

He thoughts that he manage to get over his emotions but it was not that easy. The girl he always loved more than anything had left him suddenly saying that she loves someone else. He was desperate to see this girl from last almost one year and now she was in front of him but he couldn't talk to her just because he need to keep him unidentified.

Sky ran his fingers in his hairs and his eyes were red. He turned to look at her beautiful, half slept face and got melt forgetting everything.

He finally lay down besides her and look at her caressing her face. 'I never left you Bloom… you made me do everything.'

His voice struck Bloom's eardrum but as response she manage to open her eyes. Sky knew that she is not able to answer, he didn't expect though… All he did was moved his fingers from her cheeks to her lips and kissed her.

' _I don't know what am doing is right or not… I don't why she still miss me… and I don't know what gonna happen tomorrow. All I know is that the girl I always love… the moment I always wait for is here.'_ Sky thought kissing her passionately over bed.

Bloom has been pretending to be happy without this guy in whose arms she was right now since last 10 months. She knew that she would lose everything if she dares to step toward Sky so she broke up with him but keep waiting for him. She kept denied to accept that she still missing him and still cry for him. she turned into pessimist and left the hope for so called any miracle.

But today… tonight… all she could feel was his lips over her, his warmth for which she was waiting for months which was equal to centuries… and his shirtless body over her in that cold night of Alaska…

 **The end**

* * *

 **Hello friends...** **So the man is black is Sky as we hoped.**

 **i want to asked if you want me to add Stella-Brandon scene in this story or want me to make another series of these two? Please answer.**

 **P.S...** Mia, Bloom, some guests , tash1466, jaymone0307 and all reader thanks for continuous support.

give your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14 The promise

**Chapters 14. The promise**

FAIRYTOPHIA.

'It's the limit.' Stella yelled throwing her phone on bed. 'I don't think so that she is okay there.'

'And Tecna is also not here to help to trace her….' said Musa.

'And Miss F. won't let us to go to Earth.'

'Flora it's not her mistake… whole transport facility are blocked in Alaska… Specialist could help us in this matter.' Musa reminded.

'Musa first thing don't take their names and second we don't need them... we are fairies, we have magic to be there.'

'Stella we can't do this without permission and Miss Fairagonda never allow us to do so.'

'Then I will go there without her permission.' Stella determined. 'You guys can handle here right?'

Musa and Flora both were confused but they didn't have option they all were worried for Bloom so they nodded.

ALASKA.

Sky wake up before sun… shirtless. He raised his head and chest with support of his elbow and then sighed looking other side of bed. He saw bloom sleeping with white sheet over her bare back and shook his head. 'What the hell I did?' He whispered and remove sheet over him. He walked towards cupboard, took out his shorts to wear and left the room.

'I can't believe on what I did…' he thought working on laptop and having coffee. 'This is first time that I have to use someone to escape out… and first time I let myself revealed on any mission.' He was with his thoughts and them his phone start vibrating displaying "Riven CALLING."

'Hello' he received the call.

'Sky what happen… I just read your e-mail about Formula… what you did?'

Sky sighed. 'Something I should never did.'

'What … tell me what happen there… have you got Tequilas or not?'

Sky pressed his eyes. 'Riven I will explain you later… for now just tell me if you are helping in this or not?'

'I can... but If you want to erase someone's memory then simply do it with tablets you have'

'I can't... It would be wrong and It can harm her… tell me something with no side effect.' Sky hesitated to asked but he did.

'Sky… are you okay?… you are acting like you are talking about your girlfriend… '

Pause…

'Sky…' Riven called. 'Wait a minute… tell me who is with you'

'I guess you don't wanna be helpful today and I must call Timmy.'

'And I guess you don't like this job and SIW anymore… you spent night with Bloom on a mission... do you know its meaning Sky?' Riven yelled.

Sky replied nothing just disconnect the call and throw it on floor.

' _He is right… what would I answer her when she will ask that what I was doing there in hotel… and she will definitely ask… and over this when she will ask that what I did with her… she was drunk but I was not… why the hell I did this?… why I failed to resist her. She is not anyone to me now… right?'_ He was thinking when an elevator bell rang.

He stands up and he knew who could come there this soon.

'What do you want?' Sky asked Riven before seeing his face.

'I want you to remain unidentified until the end of this mission.' Riven replied walking hastily into the room.

'Riven go back to headquarters. I can handle this myself'

'You can't even think properly right now and talking about handing a fairy with dragon flame.' said Riven seriously. 'Where is she?'

Sky didn't replied, he just look at the door of room in which Bloom was sleeping. Riven looked at her through round small glass on door but didn't go to that room.

'I remember, one day I taunt her on breaking up with you… you should saw her face.' said Riven and saw Sky's angry face. 'Okay sorry… Why you brought her here?'

'I thought between me and her you will take her side… you both were seems to be very good friends.' said Sky. '…and what do you mean I couldn't leave her on street for dying.'

Riven chucked thinking that Sky is still care for her. 'Well you have two options now… First let her unconscious for next month and second erase her memory.'

'Both are useless in case of guardian fairy and after this session when they will be free to use magic, the first thing she will do… will regain her memory.' Sky replied.

'Then add artificial memories in her mind.'

'For this we need minimum 3-4 days…' said Sky and looked Riven's face with no suggestions. 'But there is one thing we can do…'

'What?' Riven asked.

'Look at this.' Sky showed him a formula he just made in his laptop. 'I can erase her memory for duration without any operation or radioactive layers over her mind.'

'But Sky… it is not reliable and look at this carefully…. She will remember everything whenever she will saw you or this place again.'

'Exactly… but I don't see any reason to see her within next month again. Actually… forever.' There was a pain behind his words which Riven could sense. 'For now we have no other option.'

They both knew that they are doing wrong with her, specially Sky but that is why he don't erase her memory forever and Being practical Riven also nodded and they both start doing their work.

' I guess you should gave her anesthesia now… she can be wake anytime'

Sky chuckled. 'She is not gonna wake up herself until evening.' Sky said normally… like for moment he forgot that she is not his girl anymore but when at next moment he remind… he got frowned.

'So… how is this happen' Riven asked. 'What she was doing here?'

'She drank tequilas assuming any tasty beverage in beautiful bottle…. And being unalchoholic got intoxicated.'

Riven laughed. 'Wow… she starts drinking with most expensive liquor of the world…' he joked. 'What then?'

'Then nothing.' said Sky and look at Riven who was smiling. 'Riven stop this.'

'What?' He asked with beamed face. _"I saw him actually smiling after 8 months… I know he still love her, at least for now he love her somewhere inside his heart… why did you do this to him Bloom why?"_

Sky shook his head. 'You may go if you have any work… I can call Brandon for help.'

'Am free until afternoon… so let's not disturb him.'

'You are leaving today?' Sky asked and Riven Nodded.

'Tell me one thing Sky…'

'Ask...' said Sky.

'What you will say her when she regain her memory on seeing you.' Riven asked and Sky look at him. 'I mean now you are doing this because you don't wanna spoilt this mission but there will-…'

'I don't know.' Sky cut Riven in middle when he was speaking… because he knew that he don't have any answer. 'When she broke up with me she told me never to show her my face… so I won't.' sky said very seriously.

Riven just nodded and continue his work.

'I guess its ready.' said Sky with a brown chemical in his hand.

'Yeah… you have to inject it on her neck and she will forget about last 12 hours.' said Riven because he was not going to the Bloom as she was without clothes. Sky went to another room with that chemical in syringe and Riven was waiting for him. ' _He says that he is okay without her but…. The shadow of his past still reflects in him.'_ Riven thought and look into his mobile screen _. 'I don't know Musa whether you are waiting for me or not… may be you give up on waiting and find someone else… I will be happy for you if you did so…. Or act to be happy.'_

Stella was driving to Magix secret embassy in Alaska but main road was blocked due to bad weather. 'What the hell is this?' she muttered looking at the long line of cars on road. 'I don't have so much time to waste in this traffic…' She thought and turned her car to forest side. She was driving on the place where it was difficult to move with feet and then she realized that the left tire of car is get into a pit. She accelerate the car to max to get out of there and finally her car suddenly moved forward but Stella couldn't apply the break at same time and her fell down on a slope. She got hopeless and screamed when her car was moving toward a wide tree. It starts raining when her car ploughed into the tree and she got faint due to accident…

'Now, how you gonna drop her to Embassy…' Riven asked when Sky came out with empty syringe and threw it in dustbin.

'I will drop her to Alfea… to her room.' Sky replied.

'Great...' Riven rolled his eyes.

'What?'

'What if someone caught you…' Riven yelled and Sky looked at him with beamed face on his question. 'Fine… your over confidence of never being caught, is above everything.'

'Riven if I left her to embassy them she not gonna reached at Alfea before tomorrow… and I will take hardly 2 hours.' Sky tired to explain and sighed. 'See… once I promised this girl that no matter what but I'll always protect her… I know she is nothing to me now but still… I am bound with that promise; she is my responsibility for now.'

'Stop lying to yourself… and I guess I should leave now… make sure you informed Brandon before leave.' said Riven and got up. 'Good bye Sky.'

'Return in single piece… see you at Magix.' said Sky and they both left for their duties.

FAIRYTOPHIA

Musa and Flora are waiting for any call from Stella, they have been calling Stella After receiving her message that she is fine, for hours but she is not answering.

'Great now she is also no picking her phone.' Musa shouted.

'Musa... I guess we should inform Ms Fairagonda.' Flora suggested and they went to Ms Fairagonda with decision that they will not tell her about Stella but something stopped them. They were walking and heard a sound from Bloom's Dorn so they went to her room and got surprised. They saw Bloom lying on her bed with her eyes she just open. She sat on bed eith her hand on her stomach. 'How did I come here?' she murmured looking at her surroundings.

'Bloom.' They both called her coming close to her bed. 'I guess am dreaming... Bloom... is she really Bloom?… no she I guess someone kidnapped the real Bloom.' Flora and Musa start giving their views and then heard a voice of door open behind them.

'Oh Bloom you got up.' said Ms Fairagonda seeing Bloom's sleepy and girls with Confused face.

'For how long am sleeping? Bloom asked.

'Oh dear… you got faint in hotel… remember, and then the people from Magix embassy brought you here.' Ms Fairagonda explained them.

'Hotel... yeah... I was in hotel' Bloom tried to remember.

'Take care girls.' Miss Fairagonda said and left.

'Bloom.. are you okay?' Musa asked.

'I am... am just having stomach pain.' Bloom replied.

Ms. Fairagonda went to her office where a person in Black cape was already there. 'Am done with your work Sky.' She said seriously.

'Thank you very much Ms. F.'

'I would never lie to her about this but you brought her to me safely… thanks for the favour Sky.'

'I guess I should leave now.'

'You may go but first tell why have you gave her anesthesia?'

'Because she could wake… and I don't want her to see me.'

Ms. Fairagonda found this answer a little strange but she accepted. And Sky left from there.

ALASKA

Brandon received Sky's message that he left and went to that underground house to collect some of his important equipments from there. He was returning from there and as main road was blocked he was driving in forest. He was about to leave the forest but an accidental car caught her sight. 'oh shit...' he whispered and got out of car to check inside. He came to driver seat and found a girl faint with Blonde hair whose face couldn't be seen as it was on staring wheel.

He managed to open the gate and lift her head to face her and yelled… 'Stella.'…

FAIRYTOPHIA...

Bloom is gazing at the sunset from her Balcony in cool evening and then felt someone behind her.

'So how was your experience of Alaska?' Neil asked from behind.

Bloom smiled at the question and gave the answer on next moment without thinking. 'It was good.' It was like her inner voice spoke out from her mouth.

Neil stepped toward her and put her flicks behind her ears. 'Am desperately waiting for the evening when you will accept my love Bloom… you look beautiful when you smile… please never let it fade.' Neil said these and left but Bloom kept standing on same place and seeing him going.

'Should I accep…' she thought but didn't complete the sentence.. not even when she was alone.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hello friends... so we saw Bloom is thinking about Neil... should she? i mean he not so bad for her... and will Bloom ever be able to regain her memories of this night? what will be her reaction... let me know your reviews about chapter and views about Neil.**

 **i hope you enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Jaadu high

**Hello friends… so sorry for not updating last Saturday but I was really busy with my exams and today I got sick but I still want to write this story. Hope you like it… enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Jaadu high**

One week later…

Winx girls were preparing for their upcoming annual exams. Bloom was learning notes on technical magic, Flora was reading recipes. Musa was on rest but Stella was missed. She had her books in front of her but she was looking at her knees.

'Hey Stella.' Flora called her but got no reply. Flora looked at Musa smiling face as they all were noticing that she had been acting weird since she came back from Alaska. 'Stella' Flora shouted.

'What.' Stella replied coming out of her thoughts. 'Why are you shouting?'

'Because you adopt the habit of not answering in once… now help me with forming light… I need this in my practical's' she asked to help as Stella was light fairy.

'Yeah off course…' she left the bed and stand in front of Flora with holding hand and closed eyes.'okay… just try to connect your soul with ultimate source of light Sun.' she said and a light start forming in her own hands.

'Okay am trying… Stella I guess it not that easy for me… Stella' Flora was calling her on laps after trying but Stella was like statue.. Like she forgot that she was teaching her.

The bright light she accidently form caught other girls attention to her and they came to her. 'Stella stop what you doing…' Bloom ordered.

'Stella.' Musa yelled holding her shoulder to stop her and sphere of bright yellow light got burst which make girls fall away and ruin the whole room.

After a moment girls open their eyes and sighed at Stella. 'Okay Stella… atleast now you are liable to tell us everything.' said Musa.

'Fine I will... but tomorrow after exam.' She asked and girls agreed.

'Now who gonna clean all this?' Flora asked.

'Hello girls.' A familiar voice interrupt them.

'Neil.' Said Bloom with no expression on her face.

'Bloom you better taught your boyfriend some manners about entering in girls room… he always came like this.. we have personal things to do.' said Stella.

Neil chucked eating Apple as he knew that Stella hates him most. 'Actually I have news for you all.' He said.

'Not now Neil... we got work to do' said Bloom.

Neil knew about everything just happened there he looked at room and smiled. he waved his hand horizontally in air and whole room got set itself like before.

Girls looked at each other surprised face. 'is there anything which you can't do that easily?' Musa asked.

'Do you want job here in my room?' Stella asked teasingly. 'I will pay you to buy some other clothes other than this black suit.'

'Shut up and Flora I will teach you about forming light and...' said Neil.

'You had some news.' Musa cut him off and Bloom start moving towards her bed as she was not interesting.

'Oh yeah... Specialists are coming back.'

Silence…

His words made Bloom turned and made Flora's eyes teary and closed Musa's lips.

'But not Sky I guess…' He continued. 'As he transferred from here?'

'Thanks to inform Neil but you came to wrong people to talk about them.' said Flora collecting her Books.

'I will consider you right Flora if now you will be able to concentrate on your Books… you have whole night.' He said confidently leaning to door. 'I guess Stella can help us with matter of not thinking about them.' He said teasingly.

'What do you mean… what with Stella and specialist?' Bloom asked.

But Neil didn't reply he was looking at Stella with smiling face Stella.

'Bloom I hate your boyfriend.' Stella yelled and Neil smile got wider.

'Okay enough Neil' said Musa. 'Stop playing games and tell us what is going on in your mind.'

Neil said nothing and keep looking her but now this thing was irritating Stella.

'Will someone tell me what is going on here?' said Flora.

'I told you that I will tell everything tomorrow but what is his problem with my personal matter.' Stella shouts at her limit and tears start running over her face.

Bloom looked at her and hugged her. 'Hey… some on Stella it's not something to cry. No one of us listening to him.' Said Bloom with clenched teeth and looking at Neil.

'She never cry like this… what is your problem Neil?' Musa asked.

Bloom left Stella to Musa and Flora and goes to Neil to take him away from there. She holds his hand and took him to terrace. 'Do you know what… I thought you found me enough for playing games.' Bloom shouted at him.

'First thing… I never play games with you and second I said nothing which could make her cry.'

'You never accept your fault Neil… you ruin each of us life and you said you did nothing.'

'And how I ruin the life of your friends… I will never leave you because of breakup of someone else in you group them why your specialist friends did…. The logic you have been considering is useless Bloom and you know that.'

'Listen Neil…. I don't know about specialist only thing I know is that everything was fine in my life before you came.'

For a moment Neil stay quite listing this. 'you are saying this because you never saw that person with someone else whom you love… Good night Bloom.' Neil said after a lap and left within Blink of eye.

"What the hell is his problem… he thought that he will show me his attitude and I will start apologizing.' Bloom muttered coming into the room back.

'You miss the story dear.' said Flora with happy face.

'Which story?' Bloom asked looking at Stella and them Flora. 'You both looking happy… really happy'

'Yeah… actually our light fairy met with an accident on earth.' said Musa.

'And what is so funny about this?'

'And then someone out of Black Clouds came to rescue this Princess.' said Flora.

'I met Brandon There and you both stop making fantasy stories.' said Stella rolling her eyes.

'Then why are you making faces.' Bloom asked. 'And how you met him and why you didn't tell us before?'

'I don't know... when I opened my eyes I was on bed in a room which was full of his photos… and yes we talk and as usual he asked me just to trust him for some more time.'

'What is that mean?'

'It means he promised me that he will come back to me but I don't wanna trust him because If I do then I will keep waiting for him…. Again'

…

Bloom is coming out of exam hall with her friends who were discussing about the practical exam tasks and Bloom was not participating.

'Bloom...' Flora called her.

'What?'

'Where are you?'

'Nothing guys… am just a little disturbed.' Bloom replied.

'Bloom… I told you that you should apologies to Neil" said Musa.

'Wait... what... Why would she apology' Stella yelled.

'See guys… his hate or whatever for him is different matter but it is very stupid comment to make that Neil is reason for our ruined relationship.' said Flora.

However Stella didn't argue over this may be was agreed with Flora and Musa but just didn't said choosing her ego over being Genuine.

'Fine I guess you guys are right…' said Bloom and decided to go to him. They all went to their dorm and an unexpected surprise manage to cheer all of them.

Bloom opened the door and wide smile cross her lips. 'Tecna…' she screamed and they all hugged her.

'Guys… I miss you al so much... how was your exam.' Tecna replied.

'It was good and let not talk about the exam.' said Stella. 'tell us about you how your traing is going on'

'Training is fine… medical is really interesting but..'

'But what' Flora asked.

'But the Incharge of this whole program don't trust me... or maybe don't like me.'

'Hey… but why… don't he know about you .. Is he stupid?'

'I can't say anything about him… but he never gave me any surgery to do… he consider this decision of choosing a fairy over specialists is useless.' Tecna explained.

'don't worry Stella… am sure one day he will realize his mistake and will get to know that you re best even in field of medical also.' said Musa with smile.

'Yeah I hope so… Bloom, are you going anywhere?' Tecna asked looking her changing her jacket.

'Yeah.. I will come back till evening.' said Bloom.

'She is going to Neil.' Flora told Tecna when she left the dorm.

Bloom didn't want to do this but she neither want a second lecture from Musa and Flora. She could do it later but she also wants this over soon. When she was in her way, a ship over Red fountain caught her sight. _"they are actually coming back_ " she thought looking at the round ship. She wanted to be excited and she was happy for her friends but at the same time she start wandering that for whom she can be happy. She finally reached at Neil's home who was busy with some of his documents in his transparent tablet

'Neil…' she called from behind.

'Bloom.. .' he replied turning back. 'Am I dreaming … you came here without invitation.'

'Is this insult?'

'Off course not love… this is pleasure to see you here… By the way I was about to cal you but tell me what happen with you?'

'My friends thought that I should be sorry for last night.' Said Bloom with Attitude.

'Oh! And what's about you?' Neil asked to tease her.

Bloom sighed in disappointment. 'Am sorry.'

'What? Have you said anything?'

Bloom tightened her fist. 'Am sorry.' She shouted and Neil laughed.

'Thank you lord for last night who make BLOOM sorry'

'Okay enough... hey this is Fairytophia… what you doing' she asked looking at picture of her school in his document.

'Good question… a new school is going to set up after these holidays.'

'Will you please explain its relation with my school?'

'There are three schools.. One for specialists, one for witches and one yours… every students here leans only about their Magix.. Some of the members of general committee of Magix want students to learn Modern education also…. Which is given to specialist only?'

'I never knew about this kind of committee.'

'I am the chief personnel of this committee… many of us like the idea but I add on one more things.'

'What?'

'Co-education… from next session you all gonna study together… the thing best in you will be taught to you and you will get to know about others things like witches magic and warriors skills'

'Wow… but wait earlier you told me that you are the member of SIW?'

'I am…' said Neil. 'Don't think too much Bloom… you have no idea about my power…. Help me with name of this school'

'Name… well I guess Magic high'

'Magic high?… what's about Jaadu high?'

'Sorry.' She didn't understand the new word.

'Neil chuckled. 'Jaadu… it's a word of different language which means Magic'

'What is problem with Magic High?'

'It's too common. And thank you for the suggestion dear… Jaadu high is Final.' said Neil summing documents with click 'enter'." _I would be glad with this new school if Sky would be here… 11 months, I don't saw you… where are you Sky… where_?' She thought when she was in car looking at the moon.

 **The end**

* * *

 **thanks for the reviews friends... they always made my day and are always me know if you like it or not.**


	16. Chapter 16 the accident

**Chapter 16 The accident**

Its mid night in Magix and Winx girls were supposed to be sleep… but there was only Bloom who was Sleeping as Musa and Flora both were thinking about riven and Helia. Many Red fountain Students have came back to their campus but girls haven't saw their boyfriends yet… or x-boyfriends. They heard from other girls in Fairytophia that many are left to come but have no idea about Riven and Helia both.

Bloom is alone in her room… she is the only one who is enjoying the sleepy nights after exam. But a voice is interrupting her. 'Wake up Bloom... wake up' making her difficult t breath in her sleep. She opened her eyes with heavy breathing and found no light in her room. She switched on the lamp but it didn't work and a gasped voice continuously calling her 'Bloom…' she turned and saw Sky. 'you cheated me Bloom.'

'Sky no I didn't.' she replied to him.

'Yes you did.' He said with anger and his eyes turned red. Bloom was scared with all this and now his x- boyfriend here for no reason.

'No I still love you.' said Bloom when he came closer to her. But he didn't care about her words and took out a shiny dagger.

'you cheated me… you bitch.'

'no..' Bloom start replying to his words which made her cry but before she could say anything Sky stabbed her.

Bloom screamed and wake up from her dream… nightmare actually. She was gasping when Stella came to her worriedly.

'Bloom what happen… why are you crying?'

'Sky… he hates me… he stabbed me.' Bloom replied.

'Bloom... listen to me, it was just a dream.. He is not here and no one hates you.' Stella tried to convince her cupping her face.

'What happen to her?' Flora asked seeing Bloom.

'Nothing… she just got scared with nightmare about Sky… Sleep Bloom.. we are here.'

'No... I don't wanna sleep… it is third time I have the same dream in last week… I can't take it normal anymore Guys.'

'Bloom… May you are just thinking about Sky too much and this is why you're having these dreams.' said Musa.

Bloom really wants to believe her but take these dreams normal was difficult for her. After all she saw sky stabbing her but she finally sleeps after half an hour.

'What do you think?' Stella asked Musa looking at Bloom.

'I really don't know… its third time this happens… she never got nightmare about him before, she is having these after Neil told us that specialists came back.' Musa replied.

'What do you Mean Musa… you thing Sky doing this knowing this they haven't came back.' said Flora.

'See there is possibility that Sky doing this because he can use Magic but at the same time we can say that she is thinking about him too much after that news.' Musa replied.

'Sky would never do this Musa.' said Stella. 'why would he hurt the girl whom he loved too much or may be still loves her and Moreover, he left Alfea forever... he has nothing to do with Bloom anymore"

'She is Right Musa… this is not Sky thing at all.' Flora supported her answer.

'Whatever… May be its all for nothing… Stella, make sure that you don't leave her alone.' said Musa leaving the room.

'Good night guys.' Stella wished them nodding to Musa.

…

Next Morning, when Flora was preparing green tea, Musa was having a shower and Stella was dressing up something.

'Where are you up to Stella?' Bloom asked reading her book.

'uhhh I just have some work in Town…' Stella replied.

'Hey… can I come with you I also wants some herbs?' Flora asked.

'Yeah why not?' Stella replied noticing that Bloom adopt the habit of reading too much. ' _Either she remains in library or always have book on magic in her hands'_. She thought starting her car. ' _Not her mistake… she has nothing to kill time in these holidays… like us. We can't go to our home planet because of registration In new school and None of us wants to leave either… don't know why but I really don't wants to go'._

'Where are you going By the way?' Flora asked. 'It's not always that you didn't mention it to Bloom.'

'Make sure you don't mention it either.'

'Means something is strange... am always right about you'

'Am going to Neil…. He could be the reason for her nightmares.'

'Why do you thing that?'

'He is only one who wants Bloom to away from her.'

'It is illogical Stella… Sky is already very far away from her… dreaming about him will make her close to him, make her think about him… Why would Neil want Bloom Think about Sky?'

'Neil want Bloom to believe that Sky hates her now… may be for a moment he got insecure and make her frightened to him.' said Stella and however Flora agreed with her. They reached at his Bungalow. Flora rang the doorbell but Stella went straight in with magic before Neil could open the door.

Neil saw her and Narrow his eyes seeing her in his house like this. 'Was I so late in open the door?' he asked.

'I guess that this thing is not new to you' Stella snapped back opening the door for Flora. 'You always came to us like this.'

'You just need a chance... right?... go to your parents I will complete the registration process for you… at least for some days there will be no one to argue.' Neil replied.

'Shut up Neil and tell me why are you doing this to Bloom?' She asked taking her seat on sofa.

'Not again… you came here just to discussed this stupid topic again.' Neil asked angrily and seriously as always.

'No you idiot.. I am not asking that why you ruined her life, I know your stupid answer for this question that you love her and all… am talking about her dreams.'

…

Musa was straightening her hairs and Bloom was sitting near her window looking birds. 'are you also going anywhere Musa?' she asked.

'No… why?' Musa asked.

'Nothing I saw you dressed so I just thought.'

'Actually we can if you want but sorry I asked very wrong person, you will definitely deny for everything?' Musa teased her.

'Is it so… then let's go wherever you want? Bloom replied.

'Are you serious?'

'I am… I want my mind off of all these things.'

Bloom got ready and Musa was really happy to see her like this. " _I am glad that she still likes all this shopping and roaming on streets… she remains ideal after the exams are over. Always reading only… last year, how happy we all were… am missing London. Two weeks back when she came back from Alaska… I noticed the a real smile on her face… what was that and why was that… am missing Old Bloom"_

'Am ready.' Bloom's voice took Musa out of her thoughts. Musa nodded and took out her car to reached Mall. They came for shopping only for a change. Bloom stay cheerful because she didn't wants to spoil Musa's day and Musa was enjoying only because she saw Bloom smiling after days. Both know the reason for each other frowns and both are aware about the conditions of heart but still they enjoyed for each other. They buy dresses, shoes and watched movie.

Finally when sun was about to set and they were going back to Alfea.

'Musa… we forgot ice cream?' said Bloom like it is very big thing.

Musa chucked. 'Go and take one for me also... am waiting here.'

Bloom went inside and Musa remained in parking on her driving seat. She adjusts the mirror to see her face but when she was doing so, she saw some else behind her…. or someone else, some one very familiar.

'Take this…' Bloom came and said giving her ice cream. 'Hey what happened.' Bloom asked looking at her face .

'look behind me.' Said Musa.

Bloom first look exactly behind her and then what she saw at a little different angle made her smile a little. 'Riven…'

'It's really him?' Musa asked with little wet eyes.

Bloom smiled. 'yes… he is with Helia and two other boys… why are you not calling him. Wait am going to him'.

'Bloom no… I don't wanna talk to him… I heard one week back that they came and he didn't try to call me once.' said Musa.

'Musa may be he came today and didn't find us at Alfea.' said Bloom sitting in car.

'Fine then… I will wait for him till night but don't go to him… you have no idea how arogents he is…'

'Fine… but am extremely happy today for you really…' said Bloom excitedly.

'Forgetting his that behavior for you when you came back from Sorvenia?'

'oh come on dear… it was not big thing… anyone would do that.'

Bloom was not okay with that behavior but this time she was really excited to see them back. She knew that Musa is also happy to see him alive after get to know about their real work… she is just mad at him or may be shy.

They reached at Fairytophia where Stella and Flora were waiting for them and Stella screamed excitedly looking at bags.

'What you brought for me?' Stella asked.

'A Wonderful and great news.' Bloom replied.

'What?' Flora asked.

'We saw Riven and Helia?' said Bloom. 'Come on Flora smile… I can see you're smiling behind this rude face.'

Stella chucked. 'Is she saying true or again had a dream about them?' she asked.

Musa sighed. 'She saw them but I didn't talk to him"

'I can understand Musa… even I wouldn't.' Flora replied.

'Come on guys you can at least smile in place of being extra happy… you all gonna give me treat on your patch ups... Lets tell Tecna.' Bloom took out her phone to tell her but before she could call it start ringing. 'NEIL CALLING.'

'Uh! This mood spoiler.' She murmured and received. 'What?'

'What do you mean by what?' Neil replied.

'I mean what happen? Why do you call?'

'Bloom sometimes you behave really stupid… I wanna meet you now.'

'You always wanna meet me and you came into my room like ghost… do same thing please.'

'No I don't wanna argue with Stella again over this… am waiting for you.' he said and disconnect the call.

Bloom took her black jacket and left.

'No matter what with us but riven and Helia make her happy?' said Flora.

Bloom met Neil outside in car and he start driving. He used to take her on date every Saturday, no matter whether she wanna go or not because if he will ask her she will always denied. But today was not Saturday then where he was taking her.

'Neil why do we came here?' she asked when he stopped the came on silent road.

'To talk'

'About what... And we could talk at Alfea.'

'Tell me something… In last one year, you never see me even as friends… I know your answer "to be honest no" right?'

'Come to the point Neil... please.'

'For how many nights you have been having nightmares?' Neil asked.

Bloom sighed. 'It's not such big thing Neil… really?'

'Okay... for now I trust you… just remember that dreams always not have meanings so don't over think and don't be tensed.'

Bloom nodded. 'Thanks for care. _Some he really behave like my boyfriend'_

'So it's good to see you old friends after a long time.'

'Yes…' Bloom replied smiling. 'Do you know when Riven left he hurt me badly with single sentence… I was disappointed with him but today am not... it's really good to see him again.'

'Yeah… I can understand.'

'What I was doing when you first time saw me here?' Bloom asked.

'There was a kind of party I guess, at Alfea's garden. There were fairies, witches, boys were also there, and you were playing with kiku… I was about to stepped toward you but then a boy in Blue and white uniform came and kissed you… it was Sky.'

'It was first time when he kissed me... we were celebrating out victory against Trix.' said Bloom smiling memorizing that old time.

…

THREE WEEKS LATER.

Bloom is dressing for something and her swift and confused steps are the signs that she is late for something.

'Bloom hurry up… or you gonna be late today as well.' said Stella.

'Who told you not to tell me that today is the last date for registration?'

'Who told you not to care and then fell sick and not waking up early in the morning… First you want party for patch-up of Flora and Helia and now blaming me.'

'Fine my mistake.' She replied put on her golden bracelet and white summer dress with golden thin belt separating the frilled portion which was end up half on her thighs.

She collected her I-card and her phone rang.

'Yes Neil?' she said receiving the call.

'Bloom I will be late in reaching the head office… I hope you will manage.'

'It's just a registration Neil you don't have to be worry about.'

'Yeah… I have send the car… driver will drop you.'

'Okay.' She said and disconnected the call and sat on backseat. 'Joseph please be fast.' She ordered the driver.

'Yes ma'am.'

' _I am really too much careless.'_ She thought when she was filling forms which she has to be submitted. ' _I know Neil would do this or he would handle if I don't do this all today but still I don't want favor from him.. what is the use of all this info and paper work… same form 3-4 times… don't they have zerox machine… now what is pin no. I have no idea… wait a minute Magix have a pin no. also… great.'_ Bloom was thinking about the calling Neil or Tecna and shaking her head on her head with closed eyes but then a sudden break and sound of plugging into another car made her scream. 'What you did?'

Her Driver or Neil's driver went out of car to handle the accident matter and Bloom heard the arguments and came out. She was about to burst because she didn't wanna be late.

'What happened?' she shouted looking at broken headlights of both the cars and arguing of both the drivers. She saw the door open of another car and her face got white looking at owner. Her lips got block; her throat was chocked and breath was about to stop.

In Black beanie hat and Amber sunglasses… Sky came out of the car.

This time Bloom knew that it is not dream because sky didn't have any dagger in his hands. Both stay quite but Bloom was frozen and then other side door opened. A beautiful purple haired came out and hold sky's hand. 'What happened dear?'

The end

* * *

 **hello dear friends... its great to mention sky in my story... see this time i update soon for you:)**

 **one thing more... there are anonymous readers whom questions i can't answer with message like 'Fire fairy and Bloom' so i write them in reveiws i hope you okay with this.**

 **by the way hope you like the chapter... i would love your reviews about this.**


	17. Chapter 17 The memories

**Hello friends... well this is not new chapter... i just do some corrections in previous one... enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 The memories**

In Black beanie hat and Amber sunglasses… Sky came out of the car.

This time Bloom knew that it is not dream because sky didn't have any dagger in his hands. Both stay quite but Bloom was frozen and then other side door opened. A beautiful purple haired came out and hold sky's hand. 'What happened dear?'

Bloom looked at that girl holding Sky's hand and then Sky. 'Hey… you're Bloom right?' That girl asked.

' _She knows me_?' Bloom thought and tried to manage her voice to come out but she just nodded.

'I saw you once in his group photos he told me that you were friends.' The girl continued with smile.

'Yeah we were… friends.' Bloom replied not looking at Sky. ' _Friends'_

'My name is Roxy' the girl said offering her hand to Bloom.

'Nice to meet you.' Bloom replied shaking her hand.

'Ma'am this gonna take time to repair .' Her driver interrupted them. 'You may take Taxi or else you could be late for registration.'

Bloom realized that she almost forgot about registrations and she didn't know what to say now. Only thing was in her mind was Sky and more than him was his new girlfriend.

'You're also going for registrations.' said Roxy excitedly. 'We are also going there come on we will drop you.'

'No there is no need I will mana-...'

'Oh come on… you are being late and we all going at same place.' Roxy insist.

' _I had never been in worst situation than this… I don't wanna come with both of them but I really don't have option_.' Bloom thought. 'Fine… let me take my documents.'

'Your Friends is too Shy Sky. We can drop her right.' said Roxy to Sky.

'Off course dear… anything for you.' Sky replied to Roxy looking deeply into Bloom's Eyes.

Sitting in his car Bloom thought for a moment that he is saying this for her but at same moment deny to this. Sky left his driver there to help Joseph and sat on driver seat. Roxy was on passenger seat with him and Bloom sat on backseat but when she closed the door of car her vision got black. She had a terrible pain in head which force her to close her eyes and she got a glance of moment when she was in Alaska. She saw someone make her seat in car and took her on gun point.

She inhaled deeply on opening the eyes. ' _What was that?... I just got a vision._ '

'So Bloom.' Roxy interrupted Bloom. 'You both are friends for a very long time… you must know everything about him. So tell me... do you know what I always wish to met anyone from his friends but I never got chance and today am so happy that you are here.. are you okay by the way… you speak less.'

'Roxy she will speak when you her chance to.' said Sky seriously driving the car.

Roxy laughed. 'Look Bloom he always tease me… do I really speak this much.'

' _What the hell type of question is this… off course you speak too much... very much_.' Bloom thought. 'No I guess… not this much.' She lied.

'See and learn something from her.' said Roxy to Sky. 'And why are you so quite today... to show other that only I speak?'

Sky chuckled. 'Sometime you caught me Roxy.' He teased her.

' _One thing for sure... this girl know nothing about me'_ Bloom thought looking at those both. _'I really can't take these both anymore and he told her that I was her friend… really Sky? Were we just friends… and what is with me… what I was thinking? That one day Sky will meet me again and asked me to be with him… no he was supposed to move on.'_ Bloom eyes got wet looking at both of them; they were look like they have been in relationship for years. She wiped her tears before anyone could see.

'Sky how much time it gonna take more?' Roxy asked.

'Hardly five minutes.' Sky replied.

' _God his voice! Same as before… too serious too hard and too soft at same time… and this girl has the same habit of asking about the time._ ' Bloom thought looking out the window. ' _And what's with my head now… may be am thinking too much.'_ She thought holding her head.

Finally they reached and Bloom took her files when Sky was parking his car. They start walking into the giant beautiful building and sky had his hand over Roxy's waist. Bloom looked at this but managed to ignore not thinking about this too much. She had her head ache to deal with. They finally reached at the submission office where Sky and Roxy were busy in their private talk and Bloom was waiting for the day gets over.

'Excuse me ma'am.' The person at the desk called Bloom.

Bloom knew this that she gonna have problem with form but she didn't want be corrected front of Sky's new girlfriend. 'What?' she pretended to be in confidence when her legs were shivering.

'You haven't mentioned that whether you're married or unmarried?' the person replied.

' _What is with him… he got this only question to ask?'_ Bloom thought looking at the form when she knew that Sky and Roxy are watching her. ' _Should I mention married_?' she took the pen and a voice from behind caught their attention.

'Unmarried.' They all turned to see and the person desk stand up to wish him.

' _Neil?_ ' Bloom whispered looking at him when he came to them. ' _Now what is he doing here?'_

'For some more time… Right love?' Neil continued with his sentence and kissed her forehead.

' _Hey what is he doing...? I know he is teasing sky but who gave him permission to kiss me_?'Bloom nodded even when she doesn't wants to.

'Yes Mr. Halls… What is the problem with form?'

' _Whose face I saw in the Morning…. This day can't be more drastic… Neil saw Sky with me… I hope I don't get jealous and I never want sky Sky to meet Neil and He saw him as well.'_ Bloom thought and looked at sky for a moment who was busy with his girlfriend but she saw him looking at Neil for a second _. 'Yes Sky he is my new so called Boyfriend.'_

'So you are with friends today?' said Neil completing his work. 'I really would like to know about them.' He said looking at both of them.

'Yeah… she is Roxy and he is…' Bloom stopped, she couldn't even take his name.

'Sky… prince of Eraklyon and most eligible Specialist of the dimension and My boy friend' Roxy continue with wide smile.

'And he is Neil…' said Bloom.

'Chief personnel director of dimension… it's very nice to meet you Mr. Lockwood.' Sky continued shaking hand.

Bloom look at Sky because she knew what his meaning was. _'They both look like that they will start fighting here… and what is Neil doing… get lost you all…please_.'

'let's have lunch with us Mr. Lockwood… I would like to meet my new friend's boyfriend.' Roxy asked Neil to join.

'Why not… in fact I also love to know my Girl's friends.' Neil replied.

' _Wow this was only thing left to do_ … _What the hell is her problem… she is being a pain to me.. I want to go home.'_ Bloom thought walking to Dominoes.

'How is you By the way?' Neil asked Bloom because he was out of city.

'First time I felt good to see you a moment and then you both start playing games… and am gonna kill you for kiss me Neil.' she whispered so that only Neil could heard.

Neil chuckled and they ordered.

'So Sky… why did you transferred from here?' Neil asked.

' _Wait… why he is asking this when he knew and his question should be like Sky why you came back here…' Bloom thought and sighed. 'I never even thought about that one day I will have lunch with Sky like this… he is with other girl and am with other guy and we haven't talk even for formality.'_

'Sometimes you have to do that what you don't want Mr. Lockwood.' Sky replied.

'Or may be destiny wants him to meet me.' Roxy interrupted with smile and her answer caught Bloom's attention.

'Yeah of course… if you will ask me then according to me everything happens with us for a reason… and what could be important reason than Love.' Neil replied and Bloom rolled her eyes.

She was not interested in their cold war and Sky's indirect taunt over her. between all this her sight caught a couple kissing and her vision again got black. She again felt the same pain and saw her kissing Sky in wooden texture room. she remained with eyes closed in pain and then again after few moments she got her vision back but now she was scared and looked at Sky with tears in her eyes.

'Bloom... are you oaky?' Neil asked.

She got her vision within a moment but she had tears in her eyes.

'What happen?' Roxy asked but Sky was as calm as before.

'Neil I want to go home.' Bloom said standing from there in terrified voice. She was breathing heavily and couldn't understand what is happening with her so left from there.

'Bloom… tell me now. What happen?'Neil asked her when she came out.

She didn't answer and kept walking.

'Bloom' Neil said holding her upper arm and made her stand. 'What is with you?'

'What do you mean by what is with me.' Bloom screamed. '… do you even have idea how difficult is this to face situation like this?' She shouted with little down tone but with tears. 'Remember you said that I don't know the pain of seeing the person you loves with someone else… I know Neil... I know.'

'Is this the only problem?… if is this so then you may go… I will get your card. Take my car... driver will drop you there but please stop crying'

'Am not crying Neil.' She snapped back and Neil show her way to car.

Her head was burning and her eyes got red. The visions she was having, were making her sick. Finally she reached at Alfea and ran to her room where Musa was on bed with her iPod and headphones.

'Bloom.' said Musa taking out her headphones out of ears looking Bloom came back.

Bloom threw her hand bag on bed and opened her cupboard.

Musa was confused about what happened with her but she was not answering and finding something in her cupboard.

'Bloom why are you crying… tell me what happened?' Musa asked but she went to washroom. And at same moment Stella opened the door of her dorm.

'What happen I heard you shouting… and what happened to her? Stella asked.

'I don't know... when she came her face was red and she start messing with her cupboard and now she is there.' Musa explained.

Stella and Musa both were worried and waiting for her to come out and finally they heard the sound of door opened.

'Bloom… are you Okay?' Stella asked.

Bloom came out with no expression over her face. She moved near bed and sat on floor with her head in her fists.

'Bloom.' Musa called. 'You can tell us… is Neil said something to you?'

She didn't reply and her eyes kept flowing. Stella noticed her fist and took her hand to see what she had. She saw a positive pregnancy test strip in her hand and look at Musa with wide and worried eyes.

'She is pregnant.' Musa whispered.

'Bloom you told me that Neil never even touch you?' Stella shouted at her and Bloom shook her head.

'He didn't Stella' Bloom replied in snuffled voice. 'He never touch me.'

But her reply made them confused. 'What do you mean?' Musa asked.

'It's Sky… when I was in Alaska… he erased my memories till the time I saw him again… I made him to do this with me Stella I remember everything now.' She explained and their faces got white.

'You saw Sky?' Musa asked.

'Yeah… with his new girlfriend… they drop me at registration office?'

'And what they were doing there?' Stella asked surprisingly.

'They… I mean wait... what they were doing there… I haven't thing about this for a single second…' said Bloom and wiped her tears after a thought. ' no no… he is not going to study with me' said Bloom.

…

SKY'S HOUSE.

It's 10 by the night and Roxy came with hot chocolate in two mugs to Sky who was reading science fiction magazines.

'Here your order sir.' said Roxy giving him his mug.

'Thanks' Sky replied with smile.

'What do you think happened with Bloom…' she asked in different tone than morning, she was serious now

'Nothing…' He replied taking first sip. 'She will be fine after a single sleep… her mind just recovering her memories?'

'You must be prepare with answers to her questions Sky.'

'I don't think so that she will ask anything to me… she must memorize the whole situation of that night.' Sky replied and Roxy start going back to kitchen. 'Roxy...' Sky called her.

'What?' She replied turning back.

Sky sighed and smiled 'why did you pretended to be my Girlfriends in front of her?'

'To make you not to feel alone.' She replied after a pause. 'I can understand you situation in front of that girl you left for no reason sky… I just fulfill my duty of a good friend.' She replied with smile. 'Don't worry Sky … we will find out why she did this?'

Sky smiled back to her and starts reading his magazine again.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **okay... as i mentioned before that this is my favorite part of this story and congratulations to those who didn't want this new girl as Sky's girlfriend. let me know your views about the chapter... i love your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Fairytophia…

Musa and Stella are with Bloom but wordless because all what that Bloom told them in last 15 minutes is almost unbelievable and totally unexpected.

Stella sighed. 'I always thought that I would congratulate Bloom on news of being pregnant with Sky's child… but look today… nothing can make me more worried.'

'Does Neil know about this?' Musa asked.

'No…' Bloom replied. 'I wanna live for few days more so I haven't told him.'

'Bloom he will not say anything to you… at least won't kill you… just explain him everything as it was.' Musa suggested.

'Are you gone mad… he would never listen to me… in fact he will take me to Sorvenia again and I would rather like to die.' said Bloom.

'Then what you gonna do… and tell me about Sky first… did he talk to you? why don't you ask him about erasing your memory.'

'Stella we got bigger trouble than Sky and I don't wanna talk about him really… he has forgotten me… as I wanted.' said Bloom and stand up. 'I have to abort this child.' She said after a pause.

'What… Bloom no, you can't do this I mean you can but this is wrong-…' Musa opposed her decision.

'We don't left with option Musa… it is difficult for me also but do you know the tragic results of time when Sky or Neil, anyone would get to know about this… I can't let myself attached to this child.' said Bloom with tears in her eyes.

'Bloom…' Stella hugged her looking her crying. 'Musa didn't mean this… you can do whatever you want don't cry… everything will be fine.' Stella try to comfort her even when she knew that nothing is gonna be fine.

After a while Flora came and Musa told her whole story. She had same expressions like Stella and Musa on her face but they let her be alone for some time.

'by the way Musa…' said Flora. 'Riven asked me to convince you for forgive him.'

'I thought you were dating Helia.' said Musa and Stella chuckled.

'Well I know it is difficult for Bloom to face Sky…' said Stella. 'But am desperate to see him.'

Bloom smiled at her ' _I know she is… after all they used to very good friends like me and Riven… Sky why you came back and with other girl… am thinking bullshit again... this is what I want Sky to do, to move on…'_ she thought looking outside the window. 'Hey guys, does anyone know about Timmy?' a thought randomly struck her mind.

'No… he will also return… none of them came together.' said Flora.

'Will Sky talk to us?' Musa asked.

'I don't know maybe not first.' Flora replied.

'He will… to make Bloom Jealous.' said Stella.

'First thing he has nothing to do with me now and second I will never get jealous of you.' said Bloom.

'By the way Bloom…' said Flora. 'How he was… I mean when you saw him'

Bloom knew that they are playing with her now so she smiled and answer after a pause 'he was damm hot and damm sexy.' She replied and girls start laughing but then as usual a familiar tone interrupted them.

'Really?' Girls turned to look back.

'Neil… I didn't mean that.' said Bloom. 'We were just kidding and.'

'I haven't asked anything dear.' He cut her off. 'We need to talk..Waiting for you on terrace.' He said and left.

Bloom looked at girls scared face. No matter how much they teased him especially Stella but still, they were terrified with him because they have saw his dark side. When Bloom came to terrace she was a little scared so didn't stand so close to him.

'Neil...' she called.

'You don't have to be scared… I know that you can' do anything in this.' he said showing her his back.

' _What he is talking about… does he know about my pregnancy.'_ She thought and then Neil turned.

'I know it's difficult for you to see him with other or in fact see him her… do you want me to make arrangements to transfer him?' Neil asked placing her flicks back.

' _Thank god that he don't know.'_

'Bloom am talking to you… tell me to send him back.'

'No Neil.. I mean it really doesn't matter now after all he got new girlfriend.'

'Stop shivering Bloom.' Neil ordered calmly. 'Am not saying anything… just tell me with what you are more comfortable.'

'Yeah thanks' said Bloom.

'I can trust you Right?' Neil asked without expressing looking into her eyes but Bloom was unable to answer and then finally Neil smiled. 'Don't worry… I know I can, go and sleep now.'

Neil left Bloom but with thought that is he playing game with her. She told Stella about this but Stella comfort her saying that it Neil nature to be serious all the time.

Next morning, Sky was working out in Gym when Roxy came from her room.

'Morning Mr. Eraklyon.' Roxy wished him when he was doing weight lifting exercise.

'It's not usual to see you in gym… something happen?'

'No I was just thinking about Bloom…' said Roxy mixing her stirring her coffee.

Sky sat and took a white towel to wipe sweat. 'Why are you so interested in her… I already told you that I don't wanna talk about her.' he replied seriously.

'Sky don't be so rude with it, am just talking… before a day ago you wanted to know, what happen now.' Roxy asked.

'because may be I know now… maybe what she said that day was true… we have no surety that she broke up with me for a reason we don't know… have you saw her boyfriend?… he is everything a girl want… smart rich popular and…'

'Sexy..' Roxy cut him off. 'First, you are everything a girl want as well and second, you told me yourself that she was virgin till that night, and it is the proof that she just gave you an excuse… trust me or not but I saw that girl she still loves you.'

'Yeah off course… may be she is not satisfy with him as well… and do your work Roxy I hate her and I don't wanna talk about her.'

'You don't wanna talk about her because you're jealous now and now... the pain of seeing her with someone else is overwhelming you Sky'

'You got nothing else in morning?' She shouted cutting her off

'Fine am sorry.' said Roxy with cheerless and Gloomy face with her eyes down.

Sky looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes and run his hand in his hair. 'Am sorry and fine, you can do or ask whatever you want to her.' said Sky calmly and Roxy again got smile.

'Thank you… I knew you wanna know the truth.' She said excitedly hugging him. 'uhh you re stinking with sweat.'

'Who asked you to hug me... and make sure you don't involve me in your Plans.' said Sky and went to bathroom.

Fairytophia… Tecna came before lunch time and girls told her about Bloom. Tecna was happy for Flora and worried for Bloom at same time.

'Am really sorry Bloom but it is best to abort this child as soon as possible… it won't let you move on from Sky and moreover, we all know Neil's anger.' Tecna gave her views.

'Yeah… you're right.' Bloom replied.

'By the way… who gave Neil idea of this new school.' asked Musa.

'Not me.' Bloom replied. 'He says that it is to reduce the differences between witches, fairies and specialist…' Bloom was explaining and then starts coughing. She took napkin to her mouth and when look at it, there was a Blood stain which made her worried.

'Oh shit… what is this?' said Stella.

'Have you ate something what you shouldn't?' asked Tecna pressing her stomach.

Bloom coughed again shaking her head.

'No I guess' said Flora. 'She just had ice cream… it makes no harm.. right?'

'Sometimes it does… we have to take her to hospital.' said Tecna.

'Tecna what 's about her pregnancy… we can't let anyone know about this.' said Flora.

'I will manage all that guys trust me but for now hurry up please... Stella, take out car.' Tecna ordered them and they took her to City Hospital.

Doctors examine her and explain Tecna everything. They were relaxed to know that it was not a big issue.

'Bloom they will give your reports tomorrow but for now take care of your diets please.' Tecna scolded Bloom and she just nodded.

When they all came back at night, they found a bouquet of red roses on bed with a small card in it.

'Wow its awesome.' said Stella on looking it.

'Oh! Ou! Guess what?' said flora playfully with smile with that card in her hand.

'Can be a proposal for anyone.' said Tecna.

'It's for Musa' Flora told them. 'From Riven obvious... He is apologizing Musa.'

'How cute... wow muse… so sweet.' said girls in unison except Musa. She had same attitude on her face.

'Threw them away or am gonna tear them off?' said Musa turning to bed.

'Come on Musa... enough now, he is trying to get you back' said Stella.

'It's not that easy Stella…' Musa snapped back. 'he think am his toy, he can left whenever he want and came back with these Bloody roses… take them if you like it Flora but I really don't have any intention to be with him again.' She said furiously and sat on bed with her hand on forehead. 'Tell me, what he would do if I got with someone else.' She asked a logical question.

'I would kill him.' A voice from window side came and they all saw that side.

'Riven.' said Tecna with smile.

'Oh come on… it is in fashion these days to come like this.' said Musa rolling her eyes. 'And how dare you to say this about my imaginative boyfriend?'

'At least let me explain dear… and I am your only boyfriend.' said Riven jumping into the rom.

'Can you get us some popcorn first… I wanna enjoy the show.' said Stella sitting with Bloom.

'Am gonna talk to her in personal?' said Riven Teasingly.

'No am going anywhere with you?' Musa interrupted.

'Why?'

'Because we are not couple anymore… you have no right to have privacy with me?' Musa snapped back.

'Okay then… I can explain myself here... so story starts when you kissed me that night and I told you to stop but you...'

'Fine we are going out.' Musa cut him off and all girls burst into laughter.

They both left but Stella and Tecna kept laughing.

'She should forgive him now… she had no idea how lucky she is... she can be with him anytime she want.' said Bloom.

'She will… let her enjoy this...' said Flora.

Sky's house.

After two hours, Riven came to sky's house where Helia and Roxy were already there.

'What she said?' asked Sky playing with a ball.

'She will be fine… doing worry about her.' Riven replied.

Helia chuckled. 'Pray that she hasn't got anyone else for boyfriend posts.'

'No…' he replied seriously.

'What happened Riven… you looking tense?' Roxy asked when she was arm of that Sofa on which Sky was.

'I got something there which made me… not tense but yeah… I can't take my mind off of this.'

'What?' Roxy and Helia asked together.

'This' said Riven placing a white plastic strip on table in centre.

'It's a pregnancy test?' said Roxy and caught Sky's attention.

'And its positive… which means one of them is pregnant and I wouldn't say that it doesn't matter to me?'

'You actually got a news Riven… woh hou… we got a new mission to find out who is pregnant.' said Roxy amusingly.

'Stop being child you all.' said Sky. 'We can't be so sure just with this strip… this all is bullshit, threw it Roxy.'

'Yeah he is right...' Riven and Helia agreed with him and continue with their work but Roxy didn't.

'Guys but we shout try at least for once. After all they are your girlfriends… okay X-girlfriend… I don't care about you but am gonna find out.' said Roxy with determination and huge smile on her face.

Helia Try to stop her when she turn but Sky stopped him saying 'let her go… she got new game for some time.'

 **The end.**

* * *

 **hello friends... sorry for being late a day and sorry for any mistake if i did... sorry for no BLoom-Sky scene in this chapter but we have lots of chapter ahead.**

 **hope you like it... let me please know your views about this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Three days later, Fairytophia.

' _Okay… so am finally going to that new school._ ' Bloom thought to herself combing her hairs. ' _and I am as nervous as hell… don't know why? Means my friends are within me and maybe same teachers are going to teach me but still… there is something making me uneasy with that new school… may be Sky or his new girlfriend…'_ she thought carrying her black sandals with dark blue single piece dress.

'Bloom… aren't you ready?' Flora asked.

'Coming.' Bloom replied and had a last look in mirror before leaving her room.

They all get in the school bus and start sharing their views about first day except Bloom. She was quiet or maybe waiting for someone to talk to her. Finally they all reach at school.

'Wow… beautiful architecture.' said Stella looking at new school building.

'Red and Blue... both are my favorite colours.' said Musa with smile.

'Yeah… at least better than that pinky girly building.' a voice from behind replied her.

She turned and found same person she expected. 'Shut up Riven.'

'Hey girls… you should go in or you all may be late.' Riven warned them coming closer.

'Riven you can ask directly for privacy.' said Flora playfully.

'Flora… you are my friend right? You were supposed to scold him.' Musa shouted but Flora smiled even wider.

'Come on girls… let them talk.' Said Tecna and they all moved in expect Musa and Riven.

'Stella... do me a favor for today.' said Bloom.

'What?'

'Don't leave me alone.'

Stella chuckled on her uneasiness and nodded. They saw some familiar boys and witches in school ground, some of them were finding their class room and some were trying to see the room no charts in crowd.

'uhh… I would rather like to wait here for whole day instead of go there…. Bloom…ask Neil for our Room no.' Stella asked.

'And I would rather like to die instead of asking him… wait, let me check.' said Bloom moving towards that crowd before that board.

'Room no 46.' A very recognizable voice stopped her steps. She turned and found a blonde guy with his hand in his denim jeans pocket. 'first floor-moon block.' he continued stepping toward slowly toward them.

' _Sky'_ Bloom thought looking at him.

'Sky...' Stella shouted joyfully and took few steps hurriedly towards him and hugged him.

Sky hugged her back with wide smiled but eyes on Bloom. 'How's my princess?'

Bloom noticed him at that moment when he looked at her but she turned her sight.

'Good enough' Stella replied. 'And you disappoint me very much Sky… at least you should told me before leaving.' Stella complained.

'Am sorry Stella… I really forgot everyone for some fake people.' Sky replied with minute smile and Stella got to understand his meaning. Not only Stella everyone there.

Bloom rolled her wet eyes and said 'Am going to classroom guys… don't feel like listening to mock.' Said Bloom and moved from there. Stella didn't want her to be displeased but she didn't want her to be there as well. But Tecna follow her and Sky smiled on her reaction.

'Bloom wait... don't spoil your frame of mind because of him… you were prepared for this. weren't you?' Tecna asked.

'For a moment I thought he is being nice when he didn't let me to go to that boys crowd but I was stupid to think that..' Bloom uttered her anger walking fast tin corridor.

'just forget him… you know we have no other option dear.'

Bloom nodded to her with her head in her fingers and elbows on her desk. After few minutes all girls were in classroom with huge glass windows and finally start their first class. Bloom was happy with the fact that she had no one to bother in same class and now after third lecture, it was Lunch time so they all went to cafeteria.

'I can't believe this...' said stella with smile looking at the food. 'I never saw any school with Chinese and continental food.'

'It is only for today…' said Bloom. 'Neil told me about this… as it is first day.'

'Bloom…' Tecna called. 'I guess you shouldn't eat this all… at least not before we get to know about your reports.' Tecna suggest in low tone.

'I don't even want… am not hungry.' Bloom replied when they all were on a table almost in middle and then specialist came there laughing and talking too loudly like there was no one except them.

'Hey Bloom… I had been finding you since morning.' Roxy greeted her but Bloom only smiled as response and Girls understood that who is she.

'You were finding her in you lectures… how great.' Musa taunt her.

'Whose lectures… we were on bunk.' Roxy replied and bloom got green-eyed.

'All..?' Bloom asked.

'Off course all dear first we play basketball then sword skilled and' Roxy replied Sky's loud question from almost other side of cafeteria cut her off.

'Roxy… what do you want?' Sky asked when he was with Riven and and Helia.

' _what the hell is this… is he teasing me.'_ Bloom thought with grit teeth. ' _first he ignored me and now this girl can't even take her lunch herself.'_

'hey Bloom… why are you Not eating anything' Roxy asked looking at her. she was about to reply but before she could make an excuse Roxy start again. 'wait… let me bring something for you.'

Bloom shook her head and said no but Roxy ignored. 'hey sky… come with me… am going to bring Bloom something.' said Roxy when Sky and specialist came close.

'Roxy no.' Bloom opposed in loud tone when she told Sky. 'I mean thanks for care but am not hungry.'

'Great.' Sky interrupted them with smile. 'I mean dieting is good sometime… specially when I would have to bother for feeding someone.' He said looking deep down in Bloom's eyes.

They laughed at his so called joke but not Bloom. She was really surprised to see that he does not care for her anymore. She keep looked at him for couple of seconds until her eyes got wet.

'Flora… give me my card. I have some work to do in library.' Bloom asked for her card which she gave her before.

Flora knew that why she is asking for this but she didn't opposed so hand her card and left cafeteria. Sky keep staring her when she left but this time he had no smile on his face.

'Sky… stop. Doing. This.' said Stella.

'What he did?' Roxy asked immediately even after know.

'Nothing?' Sky replied. 'Why she was not eating?' he asked seriously.

'how could I know that… go and ask her.' Stella snapped back But Sky didn't replied.

Within all this Roxy saw a diary in Musa's bag... 'Hey wow.. you write diary?'

'Umm no actually… I write songs.' Musa replied.

'Oh wait… Musa... the Musical fairy Right?… I always wished to meet you?'

'You know me?... I guess Sky left nothing.'

Roxy chuckled. 'Yeah we are too close… and you will teach me how to play guitar.. Right?'

'Well okay… but.' Musa hesitated a little to answer.

'Oh no but.' Roxy cut her off. 'I will get the permission of using Musical room.'

'Here?... no I can't stay back here… you can come to our hostel.' Musa thought if Bloom could have some problem with her but she was aware of the act that Roxy is too stubborn so she accepted easily avoiding a debate with her big mouth front of Riven.

When girls were adjusting with specialists and Roxy, Bloom was in Library looking out of the window. She wanted to keep her mind off of Sky and his behavior but it was almost impossible for her. Lunch time was over but she refused to go to classrooms… Now she was almost alone in library with red eyes and her head down on desk for last few minutes. She raised her head up and got shocked looking front of her.

'Sky…'

'Your eyes look horrible dear… are you drunk or someone didn't let you sleep for whole night?' said Sky not leaving his attitude and same behavior. Bloom chose not to reply and got up to left but when she start moving he hold her wrist and pulled her towards him. Which make her sit in his lap and breathe heavily.

'What you doing this?' She asked in shivered but still angry voice.

'Actually I want your help with something…'

'Sky leave me.' Bloom tried to get out of his arms and Roxy came there at same time but couldn't see her sit in his lap.

'What you both doing?' she asked looking at Bloom standing very uncomfortably.

'Actually…' Sky replied with no nervousness. 'I was asking her for help me selecting ring for you… she has great taste.'

'Oh... really?' Roxy asked with smile.

'Off course... I mean look at her dressing sense.' Said Sky again and then close to Bloom's face. 'so sexy.'

Bloom looked at him with teary and too staggered eyes. 'Good bye Roxy.' said Bloom leaving from there.

' _worst… worse than worst day of my life.'_ Bloom thought running in the school corridor. ' _to whom I am running… and for what I am so scared…'_ she thought taking a shower. ' _why only me… why you're doing this Sky… I don't have strength to see you with that girl… I can't put up with your hate… please come back to me.'_ She thought crying bitterly with her face buried in pillow. _'No… I can't wish for this. How could I forget your screams, I have to be strong… fine Sky If you feel good by hurting me… then I am ready for this also.'_

Sky house… 10 pm.

'Hey my darling bestie.' Roxy came with her hands on back and greeted Sky when he was punching sandbag.

'What do you want now…' asked Sky seriously.

'Just your attention for a moment.' Roxy replied with smile.

'Okay Roxy… am not gonna be part of any other stupid Plan… today I did whatever bullshit you told me but not more.' He said drinking water.

'Why… you can't see her in pain… that pain what she get when she saw you with me… because she still loves you.'

'You want me to scold you?' he asked.

'Okay fine… but I guess you should have look on this?' Roxy snapped showing him a file of documents.

'What is this?' Sky asked. And start reading them.

'I was right about that why she was not eating?' said Roxy walking around Sky when he was reading. 'I was right last night as well.. she is pregnant Sky.' Said Roxy with a little affectionate eyes.

'From where you got this?' Sky asked loudly.

'Why do you thing am interesting in guitar… and this does not matter… real thing is she is pregnant.. and Sky…'

'Don't speak further… I know what are you thinking?'

'you can't escape from reality Sky… you hate Bloom fine… but what if this child belongs to you… see think about it… you told me that she was virgin till that night and now she is one and half month pregnant… at least ask her.'

Sky was too confused at that time… he didn't want to believe on what she just said but this was something he couldn't ignore. He run his hand in his hair and close his eyes.

'Sky.. calm down' said Roxy calmly placing hand on his shoulder. 'I have plan… we can easily find out the truth… I know she will never tell you that easily but'

'No Roxy…. Now whatever has to be do… I will do myself.. she will definitely tell me.' said Sky with determination showing her back.

 **The end…**

* * *

 **so so sorry for beinglate friends... and sorry for some mistakes also.. i will improve them... and merry christmas to you all.**

 **don't forget me to tell me about chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sky's House.

Roxy was dressing for school but with mind diverted towards something else. She lost herself in deep thoughts and then a Car horn force her to come out of her thoughts. She then realized that she has wore Brown bracelet with Azure Dress so finally took them off and ran out of the house.

'What take you so long… am waiting for last hours.' Sky scold her which was unusual and Roxy noticed this.

'It's only Five minutes Sky… why are you being so impetuous?' Roxy asked sitting on passenger seat.

'You know that very well.' He replied after a pause.

'Sky…. Atleast tell me what you gonna do with her… your temper scaring me.'

'You seriously wanna know?' he asked seriously driving the car.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Am gonna kill her.'

Fairytophia…

'Tecna… what are you looking for?' Flora asked looking Tecna.

'Flora today me and Bloom had an appointment with Dr. Suze but I guess I lost her reports.' She replied looking into the Files.

'So what?' asked Stella. 'Asked her to examine Bloom again?' She suggested.

'Stella we don't have enough time for her abortion and she must have copy of reports, it is not the issue… but what if someone else saw them.' said Tecna.

'Oh they must be here and there… don't worry.' said Musa. 'Okay guys me and Flora are leaving… Stella are you sure you are not coming with us?'

'Yes… I don't wanna go.' Stella replied. 'And don't you dare to ask me again this… it's already forth time. Good bye.'

Flora and Musa left for school and Tecna was waiting for Bloom to come out of her room as they were going to hospital.

'What do you she is doing inside?' Tecna asked looking at her door.

'Open the door… you'll find her sitting ideal in front of mirror.' She said and Tecna did the same and found exactly that what Stella told her.

'Wow Stella…' said Tecna.

'What happen?' asked Bloom with wet hairs.

Tecna and Stella both chuckled 'nothing dear… just got ready soon.'

'Yeah… just few minutes.' Bloom replied in low tone.

'Bloom…' Stella called and stand behind her. 'There is nothing to be worried… we are here and you know that.'

'Am not worried Stella… am just trying to be strong enough to deal with all this.' Said Bloom with her head down.

'Take care of her Tecna… am going to bath.' Stella ordered her and left.

Jaadu high.

'Musa I guess we both should have stayed with her… I would be not that easy for her.' said Flora walking in the corridor.

'We should… but Sky and teachers could suspect us for doing something and moreover… Bloom really doesn't want anyone with her… I can understand her pain Flora, that why she wanna be alone.' Musa replied.

'Look he is coming.' said Flora pointing Sky in corridor.

'Where is your friend?' Sky asked without wait for a moment.

'Who Stella… she had a headache and will not come today.' Flora replied ignoring the fact that Sky hasn't even wish them.

'Am talking about Bloom.'

'Now what do you want from Bloom…' Musa asked. 'oh let me guess, you have new ideas to torture her and you're being late.'

Sky sighed 'Musa I don't have time for this crap… just tell me where is she?'

'I don't have any good reason to help you Sky… bye, let's go Flora.' said Musa without giving him any clue about Bloom and then Roxy frontward after listening to the whole conversation.

'These are irritating sometimes.' He said know that Roxy is listening.

'You temper and impatient are dominating your mind Sky…' She replied. 'She could be absent, because I haven't saw Stella and Bloom both yet and Tecna is also nowhere to be seen…'

Sky nodded and took out his iPhone.

'What you doing?' Roxy asked.

'Calling Stella… and she had disconnected.' He said after a lap. 'Roxy am going to Alfea.' Said Sky and ran even without getting the reply from Roxy. He took out his car and finally reach to Alfea but before he could rang the bell of girl's dorm… stella open it with smile.

'Hello Sky… it's very nice to see you.' she greeted like she already knew that he is coming.

Sky found it a little strange but didn't comment. 'Where is Bloom.?'

'Come and sit… what would you like to have… coffee or cold drink.' Stella asked remaining cheerful and ignoring his question.

'Stella. .Bloom.' Sky asked again in manner like telling her that don't test his patients.

'Don't try to scare me Sky… and I don't have any good reason to tell you about Bloom.' said Stella shaping her nails.

'You have… and you know that very well.'

Stella chuckled. 'Come on Sky, where do you think she can be… your fake girlfriend gave you her reports. Didn't she?' said Stella with smart expression as indirectly she revealed that she knew about his relationship status.

Sky got a little shocked but didn't react. 'are you playing some kind of game with me... Stella please tell me it's important.'

'Stop behaving like dumb Sky, now you're irritating me… this is not why I help Roxy in getting reports easily…'

Sky was confused but he had no time to ask her about this strange plans or maybe he didn't want to know for now because he something cross his mind. 'no… she can't.' he said stepping back and left to his car again.

Stella smiled looking him going and took out her phone. 'Hello Tecna… actually dear your prof. sent an email that he need to meet you right now… yes I have checked your laptop…. Leave her there, she will manage herself… bye.' Stella disconnected the call seeing Sky driving recklessly but she was still smiling.

Sky phone start ringing when he was driving but he ignored… it rang again and he saw Roxy was calling but he disconnected and threw it on back seat. 'Bloom… just 5 minutes more please.' He said to himself and finally after couple of minutes he reached the city hospital. He didn't even park properly and ran inside. 'Bloom… Bloom sparks; she has appointment with Dr. Suze.' He asked to the receptionist as he had read in her repots and She show him the way of Dr.'s cabin. He went there but there was no one so he asked to a nurse in corridor. 'where… where is docter?'

'She is with patients sir in room no. 14.' The nurse replied and he walked through the corridor looking at the number plates and finally saw one with 14. He fastened he steps and opened the gate.

As he didn't ask before open the door, he saw a female doctor with injection in her hands gazing him and Bloom on Bed with same shocked sight.

'Sky.' Bloom whispered.

'Excuse me sir please wait outside.' The female doctor ordered him but he keep gazing bloom.

'Excuse me doctor but I need to talk to your patient.' said Sky walking close to her.

'What… Sky leave me alone.' said Bloom angrily.

'Shut your mouth and come with me.' He replied with gritted teeth holing her upper arm.

'What you doing… leave me.' said Bloom when Sky was forcing her to move ignoring the Doctor's arguments about manners.

Bloom was walking with him asking question about his stupidity but he took her to car and make her sit inside.

'Where are you talking me now?' Bloom shouted.

'I told you we need to talk.' He said seriously.

'Sky you are scaring me.' She said with little teary eyes because she was actually scared.

'What were you doing here?' He asked and Bloom got more uneasy.

'It's none of your business first of all and I was just... just for check up.'

Sky laughed like a psycho. 'First lie… you really need to be cared dear.'

'Lie?' she asked when Sky finally stopped Car in front of his house ignoring her question.

Sky pulled her out in same manner and took her to his room.

'Sky, will you please tell me what you wanna do… and what lie you're talking about?' She asked.

'Yes lie… 'he shouted at her face. 'And you know that very well… I got sick of you Bloom.' He said make stand straight to a piller with her hand back side.

'Sky leave me...' she begged crying. 'Open my hands.'

'Stop crying…' he said holing her face tightly with one hand. 'or should I say stop being innocent… you was there to abort this child. Weren't you?'

All blood from Bloom's face drawn at the same moment when Sky said these words. She forgot her condition that she is being tied with pillar and remained silent.

'You have destroyed me Bloom… I have waste my five years with you, how could I forgive you like this. I can't bear you anymore in front my eyes with someone else child in you.'

'You're behaving like psycho Sky… leave me.'

'No princess no… you have done enough to hurt me… but now its my turn.' He said coming closer to her face.

'What do you want?'

'Good question.' Sky Stated. 'You were there to abort this child. Right?' he said calmly finding something in his Elmira. 'So I will do it for you.' he said smiling and taking out an iron stake from Elmira.

'No…' Bloom's heart skipped a beat. 'Sky stop there.' She ordered in shivered voice seeing him coming towards her slowly.

'why Bloom… is this something different from that what want to… you almost killed me Bloom, how could I give this right to that doctor.' He said like mentally disturbed person.

'Sky you can do this… please don't do this… leave me.' She begged weeping bitterly with her hand still tied backward with rope.

'no princess… see we both will be happy with this… stop behaving like you don't want this… am not gonna talk about this to anyone.' He said caressing her face with edge of the stake.

Bloom remained answerless…. She was just crying.

'Come on now…. Close your eyes, just a little pain and everything will be fine.' said Sky and Bloom shook her head. He finally moved his arm backward to pointing her stomach.

'Sky no.' she said believing that now her belly is gonna tear apart. 'Sky this is your child.' Bloom finally shouted with tightly closed eyes with fear of being stabbed.

On very next moment she heard the sound of stake dropped on floor and she open her eyes. She saw Sky standing ideal with eyes on her belly and then sat there on Floor.

 **the end**

* * *

 **hello friends... i hope you enjoy the chapter. plz plz let me know your views about this one specially. what do you think Sky will do now?**

 **and most important thing... wish you all a vry vry happy new year.**

 **and suggest me name for this chapter plz.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Sky no.' she said believing that now her belly is gonna tear apart. 'Sky this is your child.' Bloom finally shouted with tightly closed eyes with fear of being stabbed.

On very next moment she heard the sound of stake dropped on floor and she open her eyes. She saw Sky standing ideal with eyes on her belly and then sat there on Floor.

* * *

'Come on kill it now.' Bloom shouted with wet eyes and cheeks. 'You wants to hurt me, you don't want anyone else enjoy this… then kill it.' She ordered with heavy voice. 'I knew you were mad at me since the day I left you… but I never expected you as beast.' she said crying.

'I was not about to kill it.' Sky answered after a couple of second with his head down. 'I did all this to know truth.' he told her looking at her. 'And you're calling me beast Bloom… you, who was going to rip it out to death.'

'No you idiot…' Bloom shouted. 'It was just a regular meeting with Doctor.' she told him. She had a full flash speech on her mind at that time but she was not able to speak, in fact, they both were wordless to each other. Sky cut her ropes to take her to hospital again and drove back to Alfea but didn't speak a single word.

Sky's house.

'Sky.' Roxy got up from sofa looking Sky coming. 'what happen there… why you're looking so awful?'

Sky just sat there on sofa with his hand joined over his mouth.

'Sky am asking something?' Roxy shouted.

'You were Right Roxy… she is pregnant with my child.'

'I knew it… then why are you so tensed about? you… you must be happy right?'

'Roxy have you gone mad? At least think once before you speak… she is not mine anymore and now-…'

'Oh shut up' Roxy cut him off. 'Look at me… here we are talking about your child sky… do you know its meaning… the dream you always saw with Bloom is now gonna be true… am telling you Sky… she still loves you. I have saw it in her eyes. At least Try to know the truth… not for me not for Bloom even but for this child who gonna call you Daddy.' Roxy's eyes filled with tears with her own words and she made Sky cry as well.

'Leave me alone for now Roxy… we will talk later.' Sky replied and moved into his room.

Next Morning, Fairytophia.

'here… your coffee.' said Flora giving Bloom her coffee mug but Bloom nodded.

'Come on Bloom… enough now.' Stella scolded her on her behavior.

'She is right Bloom…' said Musa. 'Sky always had the right to know this, it's different that it didn't have to be like this but all he do just to know the truth.'

'Come on dear cheer up now everything is gonna be fine.' said Tecna.

'You guys are keep telling me this from first day that everything will be fine but can't you see guys…' said Bloom. '…things are getting worse day by day. We thought we wouldn't let anyone know about my pregnancy and now Sky know everything, he wouldn't let me abort and Neil will kill him if he got to make out all this.'

Stella sighed. 'This girl gonna destroy herself in frustration… this day is gonna be good trust me. In fact it start with a good news.'

'What?'

'Tecna got her first surgery to do.' Musa told her.

'Wow… Congo tech.' said Bloom.

'You're wishing me with fake smile…. really Bloom?' Tecna yelled. 'Come on cheer up now… we gonna party tonight and we all will talk to Sky.'

However, girls manage Bloom to be cheerful but inside, she was still tensed.

'So Tecna…' said Flora driving the car. 'aren't you nervous?'

'Oh come on Flora she is Tecna. For what she could be nervous?' said Musa.

'I am excited… am gonna do my best and that incharge will regret on his previous decisions of not letting me do surgeries before.' said Tecna with wide smile.

'That's our girl.' Girls chuckled and finally they reached to hospital.

'Hey…' said Bloom looking far at hospital parking. 'If I am not wrong these are Sky Riven and Helia's Leva bike.'

'Yeah she is right… what the hell these people doing here?' said Stella having a close look.

'Let's get in and find out.' said Musa and they moved in.

A senior doctor called Tecna in way to explain case and other girls keep moving in corridor and then caught by the sight of boys.

'Flora what you doing here?' Helia asked when Riven was On Phone and Sky was talking to another doctor.

'This is our question Helia… what you guys doing here?'

'We came because of-…' Helia was answering but someone hold his shoulder tightly from behind to shut him.

'You girls are not allowed here for no reason. this area is strictly forbidden for Girls and we are here for same Duty.' said Sky.

'Really... but why tecna didn't told us about?' Stella got confused.

'Tecna is here?' Sky asked shocked.

'Yes… today's here first surgery but why are you being so-…'

'Shit.' Sky yelled and Riven and Sky both crossed Stella running behind her.

'What do they want from Tecna?' Bloom shouted and all followed him.

Sky asked a person in white coat about Dr. Tecna and he pointed towards a door. Sky and Riven ran toward the door to washroom and opened it.

'Tecna.' Bloom shouted from behind looking her crying in front of mirror.

'I knew it.' Sky murmured.

'Tecna what happened, did that incharge do something he shouldn't.' girls asked her.

'no… ' Tecna replied with uncontrolled tears flowing over her face.

'then stop crying and tell us.'

'guys its Timmy.' Tecna hardy said and her throat got chocked. 'it's Timmy I have to operate…'

'Oh' this was all girls could replied because they all were shocked as well. 'What happened to him?'

'he got three bullets in his lever and one in lungs…' Riven replied from behind because he knew that Tecna couldn't speak.

'Tecna… I know it's not easy but it's not the time for crying here. He needs you there.' said Bloom.

'Bloom I can't even see him lying there suffering. how do I suppose to operate him.' Tecna shouted. 'six months… 6 six I badly wait to see him but never expect this, I was supposed to be mad at him, I was supposed to scold him for leaving me without inform. I can't operate him… ever.'

Girls and specialists both knew that she was right on her place. she couldn't even stop crying then how she was suppose to rip out those bullets out of him.

'Tecna…' Sky called after a moment of complete silence. 'try to be calm and listen to me… you think it is co-incident that out of whole Magix only you are chosen for this surgery… no, you're chosen because you are the only one who can understand his pain as yours. you love him, right? Love is not only about Romance dear. It is about sacrifices, it is about compromises, it is about sharing the pain and most importantly… It is about being Strong.'

Tecna and all who were present there listened to Sky's each word carefully specially Bloom.

'You're saying that you can't operate him… is there anyone whom you can trust more than yourself?' Sky continued. 'Am giving you five minutes to think about. You have no pressure over you… guys leave her alone.' Sky ordered everyone.

'Sky.' Tecna stopped him and got up. 'I don't need time to think. I am going to operation theater.' she said with tears and smiles both and made smile everyone.

'As I expected from you.' said Sky hugging her.

She went to operate him and other kept waiting outside. Bloom was tensed but she couldn't control her sight looking for Sky. But something was different this day. Sky was behaving completely unaware about her and didn't look at her even for once.

' _Today is really different Sky'_ Bloom thought. _'I don't know but I have seen previous Sky in you. Who understood sacrifices and Love. Is it possible that you ever thought that our break could be my sacrifice for you? really sorry for what I have done to you… really sorry.'_

'Bloom.' Stella called. 'I guess you should eat something… you haven't ate anything since yesterday.' she whispered but caught sky's attention.

'Okay… am going.' Bloom replied and left from there but she came to terrace instead of canteen. she was still with her thought of sky with eyes on sunset.

'I guess someone lied to her best friend.' a voice brought her out of her own.

'You have no business here Sky.' Bloom replied without turning back.

'And who the hell you are to tell me this?' sky snapped back facing her.

'Do you know what?… I shouldn't even expect you to be good, today I thought that yes you're still a human somewhere from inside but no… I was wrong… again. you are still heartless.' she said and start moving away but Sky hold her hand to pull her back.

'Off course dear.' he said with clenched teeth holding her shoulders tightly. 'I am not Human anymore… but you better understand one thing more. It is you who change me, who make me unmannered, inhuman and heartless.'

'Anything else? no… so you better leave me alone here sky. It's not good to be alone with someone else's girl.'

Sky chuckled. 'Someone else means Neil. You think you are his Girl… oaky so does your boyfriends know that his Girl is pregnant with my child.'

Bloom didn't replied and got tense for their conversation taking a wrong turn.

'speak up Bloom… actually you're playing with him as well as you were playing with me, He will not even see your face on getting know about this child.'

'Sky it's my problem. You better stay away from both of us.'

'No dear… I won't let you play with one more innocent guy and you must know -…' Sky cut off by his cell ring.

He received the call from Riven and went down straits leaving Bloom with one more head ache.

' _no Bloom he won't do this… how could he tell Neil about this. he will kill him. no no no… I can't let this happen'_

Bloom went down stairs and got news that Operation was successful but Timmywas still unconscious _._ Helia, Flora, Tecna and Sky and Riven had stayed back in hospital and other girls went back to Fairytophia as there were limited people allowed to stay with patient.

Fairytophia. 11:20 pm.

Bloom was on her bed but still awake. Sky's words were not letting her sleep. ' _I have to do something, I can't let Neil know this. Should I tell him? No off course not. But then what?'_ Bloom kept turning the lamp off and on. Then finally sat and took her phone and dial a number.

'Hello Neil?'

'Hey princess… I got to know about Timmy. Is he okay now?' the voice replied back.

'Yes. He will be fine… uhn where are you right now?'

'Am at home… what happen?'

'Nothing… I just need to talk about something.'

 **the end.**

* * *

 **Really really sorry for being so late dear readers but promise that am not gonna leave this story without giving you a memorable end. iactually i am writing a novel also... and this is why this time am so late.**

 **hope you like the chapter. plz give me you precious reviews about this one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

'Hey princess… I got to know about Timmy. Is he okay now?' the voice replied back.

'Yes. He will be fine… uhn where are you right now?'

'Am at home… what happen?'

'Nothing… I just need to talk about something.'

* * *

'Am listening…'

'Actually Neil… it is.. about.' Bloom's voice was trembling and she had no idea about what to say but someone grab her phone in middle and disconnected the call.

'What the hell you think you're doing?' Stella shouted.

'Stella… give me my phone back.'

Stella was about to reply her but then her phone rang again. 'it's Neil… listen one thing Bloom, you are not going to tell him about this baby… atleast not now.' Stella warned.

'Hello' Bloom answered looking at Stella.

'It was a network problem I guess… tell me what you want to talk about?'

'Actually I just wanted to asked that if I can stay in the hospital with others.'

'off course dear… there was nothing to ask me about. he is your friend you should stay with him.' Neil replied calmly.

'I thought I should because Sky is also there and you might have-…' Bloom smartly gave him reason.

'No' Neil replied before Bloom could complete her sentence. 'I trust you… you can stay where ever you want… good night.'

'yeah… thanx ``.Good night.' Bloom replied after a pause because she was little touched with his sentence.

'Bloom… if you want him to kill Sky and then simply ask him for.' Stella start scolding her.

'Stella what if Sky tell him… you have no idea how mad he is at me… he said that he won't let me ruin the life this innocent guy… I mean seriously.. Neil is innocent for him and I am vamp…' Bloom sighed with her head down. 'I know both of them very well Stella… Sky hates me and he can tell Neil anytime and Neil hates Sky.. he won't take a single second to kill him after that… so it's better that I fill him with everything myself.'

'Bloom… Sky is just mentally torturing you… he will never do that we all know him. on other hand Neil… remember the time when he was used to your best friend at school… he was not that bad Bloom and he is not… he just love you so much. We will tell him everything but not now and Not like this… don't be tensed now and sleep.'

However, Stella managed to make Bloom sleep for now But what she said to Bloom, even she didn't had complete trust on that, Now she was tensed with Neil's reaction.

Next Morning, When Bloom and Stella came to hospital, Timmy was conscious with his hand in Tecna's palms. Specialist and girls were also there with smile on their faces because of Timmy's emotional and Funny speech which he had been giving to all.

'Timmy.' Bloom murmured with smile and teary eyes.

'Bloom… its long time' Timmy replied even when he was not able to speak but he couldn't stop himself.

'Really very long.'

'I have long list of questions for you… you better prepare with your answers.' Timmy warned her.

Bloom chucked looking at the Sky and Just nodded.

'You better waste your energy in something else Timmy… she not gonna answer.' said Sky in playful manner.

'Am not talking to you…' Timmy replied.

'You guys never gonna be change… right?' Stella asked and they start laughing.

After a while they left Tecna alone with him and spent rest of the afternoon in nearby park. Stella was playing on swing with Sky and other were playing volleyball and busy in arguing that who is cheating but Bloom was sitting alone under tree. She was smiling with her own watching them happy but a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

'Missing old days?'

Bloom looked behind and saw Roxy standing looking Sky and stella. 'Not really.' Bloom lied when she was exactly doing what Roxy said.

'Come on dear… am not gonna tell Sky that you still love to see him playing.' said Roxy sitting next to her.

'Excuse me…'

'Just kidding dear... do you know what, sometimes am so jealous of you, how perfect your life is… most eligible boyfriend, loving parents, so many caring friends to hang out with and the way these people talk about you… I can tell that how much they all love you, I have only Sky.' said Roxy.

Bloom was listening to very carefully and then chuckled on last line. 'You have no idea what you have?'

'Means?'

'Nothing.' said Bloom after a shake of head.

'oh! by the way where is Neil these days?'

'he is out of Magix with some business.' Bloom replied.

'ah! That is why Sky was asking him about when he will be back?' Roxy murmured but it was audible to Bloom. Till now, Bloom was showing no interest in talking to Roxy but this line make her a little insecure.

'Sky was asking to Neil? when?' Bloom asked.

'Today when I woke up, I found myself alone on bed… then I looked to balcony I saw Sky asked that when you will back to Magix, then he said okay good bye Neil… so I Just thought where he could be if he is not in Magix with you.'

' _What the hell is this means?… Sky is actually going to meet him and he sleeps with her, offcourse he would, after all she is his girlfriend but what could be his business with Neil…. oh no.'_

'Bloom.' Roxy shouted. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah… actually Neil is a busy person so he keep going out of town… I will talk to you later Roxy… I just have some work.' said Bloom sitting up.

'Okay bye Bloom.'

'Bye.' said Bloom and left from there and Roxy keep smiling.

Bloom was driving her car with her mobile in her hand. _'How could he be so rude… come on Bloom he hates you now and he has a reason to hate you but I have to tell Neil everything before he would. Why his phone is switched off now?'_ Bloom thought and threw her phone on passenger seat in irritation. She finally reached at Neil's house but there was no one except servants. she knew that Neil's flight was today but she didn't knew about the time and Now she was regretting that why she didn't asked him before. She decided to stay at his house until he came back but it's been five hour she is waiting for. ' _I just hope that sky don't get managed to meet him before me. Sky is idiot, he has no idea that he is inviting his death himself.'_

Finally, she heard the door sound and wake up from Sofa. It was 9:15 when Neil enters the house and saw Bloom upstairs. he comforted himself on sofa and Loosed hi tie. 'Looks like my princess was waiting for me.' he said when he realized Bloom came downstairs behind him.

'I wanna talk to you something Neil.' said Bloom without coming in front of him.

Neil chuckled. 'Again you will ask me for some stupid permission… I already old you dear I trust you… you don't to be worry about my intentions for Sky and do whatever you-…'

'Neil.' Bloom cut him off because his trust on her, was irritating her. 'let me speak first for now… and then you have whole night to tell me about how much you trust me.'

'okay… speak.' he said taking a sip of red wine and rest his head backward on sofa.

'I don't know from where or how to start this, but from I moment I get to know about this… I became unable to everything. i can't study properly, I can't sleep without worries just because you don't Know about this…' she said still standing at behind her and Neil's head was still on rest with eyes close. Bloom sighed before start again. 'I am pregnant Neil.'

Neil's eyes opened up with her words.

'… with Sky child.' Bloom was terrified and looking him carefully from backside. 'It happens when I was in Alaska, but trust me I forgot about everything that I even saw him. I came to remember everything when I saw Sky again and then after some hours realized that he is not only one to Blame. I was Drunk that night and… I forced him. Neil am sorry. I know I should told you but-…' Bloom was speaking and then sound of break wine Glass cut her off. Neil's hand was Bleeding because he crushed the glass like paper. 'You hand.' Bloom stepped towards him but he raised his hand to stop her.

'Get lost from here Bloom, we will talk later.' Neil ordered in low but serious voice.

'Atleast-..'

'I say go back to your room.' he shouted as loud as possible standing up.

Bloom step back looking at his this face and ran upstairs.

Sky's house

Sky came back to his house to drop Roxy and took a shower. when he came out of bathroom he noticed that Roxy was smiling in playful way but she was not looking at him.

'What's so funny?' Sky asked.

'your x-girlfriend…'

'Bloom… now what happen.'

'do you know what Sky… even a five year old child can easily say that she loves you, the way she saw you, the way she got jealous of me, and the way she feeling your absence in her life.' said Roxy.

'oh! so today you did some extra research on her… yeah may be she got to realized that she shouldn't left me.'

'No Sky… I never find her regretting on her decision, but she still loves you… which means she left you for a reason and tonight, we can find this out.'

'What? Roxy If you did something which you shouldn't, then you should tell me now.' said Sky seriously after thinking for a second.

'Nothing more… she just thought that tonight you gonna meet Neil to tell him everything about your child… so may be, she mistakenly do something which could help us in solving our mystery.'

'What?' Sky shouted. 'You idiot… and which our mystery its your mystery not mine… am not interested in her at all.'

'sky am not idiot… see I know this could create problem for her but atleast we should-…'

'This could not Roxy… off course she is in problem… I have to go to her and please stop playing your useless tricks.' Sky was about to scold her but he was in hurry now. He said and left.

Bloom was still in Neil's house, terrified with Neil's reaction and worried about his next step. she didn't wants to cry but tears were flowing over her cheeks. she was continuously looking at door because she knew that Neil could come anytime. she was getting scared with every single second and she finally keep her head down with tightly closed eyes.

'you're crying like he gonna kill you.' a familiar voice interrupted her.

She turn backward and found no one. 'Sky… I know its you.'

'here.' he said coming in front of her when she was turned. 'Good to know that you still recognize my voice.'

'Sky I really don't have time for this again please and what you doing here in my room, and how you came here.' said Bloom irritated and shocked at same time.

'oh don't you remember my habit of coming into your room.'

Bloom sighed to keep herself calm. 'listen you don't have meet Neil to create problem for me, I already told him everything and your taunts… tomorrow I will came to you, you can tease me in way you want… but please go from here now.' Bloom requested.

'who told you to tell him everything, who told you that am going to tell him to create problem for you and why do you think that am here to taunt you?' Sky asked calmly wearing a smile on his lips.

'because this is exactly what which you have been doing to me since you came back.' Bloom replied.

'Bloom stop crying first and listen to me… if I were your boyfriend and you would told me that you're pregnant with someone child so I would definitely got angry for a moment but I wouldn't kill you and you're crying like he is going to do same.' Sky try to calm her but she start crying even more.

Sky sighed looking at this. 'you haven't changed a bit, okay fine… you want me to talk to him?'

'No off course not stupid… and stop being so nice to me Sky, its hurting me.'

'Its hurting you?' Sky asked. 'can you please explain this one that why my nice behavior is hurting you?' Sky asked again and Bloom heard a sound of footsteps.

'sky go from here please.' Bloom ordered.

'am not going anywhere… he is your boyfriend you are acting like a monster is coming.'

'Sky go please.' Bloom felt her fastened heart beat but Sky didn't act upon her request. 'Sky please go from here… he would kill..' Bloom was speaking and then cutoff by sound of door opening.

It was Neil as bloom was expecting but she looked by her side and there was no one. For a moment she got confused with that if she was dreaming about sky.

'Neil.' bloom whispered.

'Sorry for not to behave downstairs princess.' said Neil joyfully which make Bloom puzzled.

'Neil am sorry for this… I know I should told on very first day but I thought that you-…'

'That I will kill this baby and then sky and then took you to palace again… I am not that heartless dear, have I ever done anything without your consultant?' Neil asked.

'You know you are scaring me.' said Bloom looking at him carefully.

Neil start laughing and fall down on black chartbuster. 'no princess… I don't scare people I love… I make deals and you know that very well.'

'What do you want?' Bloom asked with puzzled face.

'First tell me that… What you want? I mean why you told me about this child. you could easily aborted it behind my back but you didn't.'

Bloom didn't make any response. she was just listening to his each word.

'That night in Alaska, you did a terrible mistake dear.' Neil continued. 'You hurt me to the level you can't even imagine but I won't kill you for this because I love you and you also know this… Sky, I can't kill him because you know Why. So this child… you told me everything to save this child. Right?'

Bloom was looking at the Floor and nodded.

'Yes or no… you want this child or not?' Neil asked.

'Yes.' Bloom replied in trembling voice.

'Good… then pay for it, spend one night with me.' said Neil.

Bloom took a step backward undesirably when Neil told her about his consideration.

'it's again your choice Bloom… you want this child alive in your womb then sleep with me as you did with Sky or else I have never fed on unborn child… and I love to do this.' He said and left shutting the door.

Bloom falls on floor and his devilish words make her crying again. She lift her head up and scream with tears but when she did so, she saw Sky standing near window again. She gave no response to it and keep crying.

'Shocked?' Bloom asked to sky. 'you must be but I am not… I can even expect more despicable from him if there would… leave me alone Sky… am begging you please leave me for now.'

Sky had thousands of questions in his Mind but he could see that she actually wants to be alone for now. He looked at her and left with completely changed thinking about Neil.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hello friends... I hope you like this chapter because i like it so much... sorry for mistakes.**

 **so Sky heard all of their conversation but would he understand that Bloom was never wrong in his case as well. and What Bloom will do with Neil's new demand. keep reading to know.**

 **Also tell me which part in this chapter you like the most so that i get to know about your taste.**

 **have a nice day...**


	23. Chapter 23

**hello dear readers... so i know it's too late but i told you that this i will be but at same time, as i promised on 20 or 21. so enjoy your chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter-23**

Sky came back to his house and dropped himself on sofa. He was not just confused but what he heard was not letting him think… Neil's words were wandering in his head but they were not something to accept so easily.

" _if you want this child alive in your womb then sleep with me."_ Sky thought about Neil's words. "What the hell he was talking about, Bloom really never sleeps with him?… But why she is his girlfriend and why he need to force her like this… and if they are not in actual relationship then why she broke up with me, why was she crying? Neil said he never fed on any unborn child… was this just an expression or how someone could be this brutal…" these questions were eating up his head but at same time, deep inside his heart he was worried for Bloom.

Neil's house…

Bloom was on floor beside her bed. After wetting the pillow with her tears… her eyes got dry now. She straightened herself and faced roof. She closed her eyes and start reminding her past life when she was with sky and then someone knock the door. She gave no response but then heard the Stella's voice. Before she could answer Stella managed to open the door and saw Bloom's terrible face. she came to her and pampered her face and Bloom start crying again.

'Bloom.' Stella called with her head in her arms. 'Bloom look at me… have you told him?' Stella asked.

Bloom nodded because she was sobbing and not able to speak anything.

'Did he hurt you?' Stella asked but on this question bloom again buried her in her lap.

'He wants me on his bed Stella.' Bloom replied sobbing.

It was not something that Stella didn't expect from Neil but for first time she didn't comment. "Stop crying and let's go to Fairytophia."

"What is there in Fairytophia?" Bloom asked because she didn't realize that it is Dawn already.

Stella sighed. "First your breakfast and then your bed to sleep." Stella answered holding her hand and pulling her toward outside.

"Stella it's useless now to care about this child." said Bloom following her.

"Shut up." Stella answered and saw Neil in main hall but didn't give him even a look. Bloom was looking him because she used to scare to him.

"Stella." Neil called her name in his usual cold but hard manner.

Stella stopped on the spot but didn't turn.

"Last night I offer an excellent deal to your friend" said Neil. "…and as you know I don't like rejections so, it's your responsibility to dress her like my bride." said Neil with his Devilish smile.

Stella ignored him and moved from there finding him really shameless.

Stella brought Bloom to Fairytophia and told everyone about Neil's latest demand from Bloom. Girls were disappointed with him, they were calling him jerk, asshole and many more similar things but bloom was quite. She knew that all this was useless so she keep adjusting her ideas on practical thing and dialed a number on her phone.

"Bloom what you doing?" Flora asked but Bloom didn't reply because she knew that all knows very well about what she doing.

"Neil… It's Bloom." said Bloom on call. "am ready do to whatever you want… I will be there tonight." said Bloom and disconnected the call without listen to his response. She notice that girls were in shock and looking at each other face awfully but didn't opposed her. Maybe because they knew that they were powerless in front of Neil.

"Bloom you don't need to…" Musa break the ice but Bloom raised her hand singing her to stop in middle. She down her head and closed eyes controlling her tears.

"You can talk to us." Tecna insist holding her shoulder.

"talk about what Tecna… my condition, this thing am facing right now you guys can't even imagine… I have been missing my old days with Sky since morning because after some hours, I will no more be able to think about him, to love him to miss him." Bloom loosed her control over tears in last line.

"Bloom you are just over thinking… it is not something you are doing with your desire." said Musa.

"it doesn't make any difference… do you know what? Few months ago, when I lied to Sky that am not happy with you because am still virgin and all… I knew he would thought that am bitchy girl but even after that I never felt ashamed of him… but now I will be not able to look into his eyes Musa." Bloom burst into tears.

"I wish Sky knew about your devotion to him as well?" said Stella.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I mean that you don't have to take this thing too seriously if you don't have another option… Bloom you need to rip this thought out of head that you will lose your right to love him." Stella tried to convince her.

"Well for first time… I have to say that Stella is right." said Tecna.

Musa embraced her and wipe her tears. "Stop crying now and forget about everything for a while."

"She is right Bloom… you must Sleep for some hours… guys am going to hospital and please don't let her sleep alone… she will cry only." Tecna ordered.

"Don't worry Tecna, am fine.. Thank you." bloom replied and lay down.

Sky's house.

"Sky… Sky…" When Sky heard his name, he tried to identify the Blurred view of his room. "sky got up… why are you sleeping on floor… it seems you drunk last night."

"Roxy." said sky.

"Oh wow… you still knows me… may I ask what have you done to yourself?" Roxy scolded.

Sky remind the last night when his thoughts and questions overwhelming him and He finally open wine bottle and then he has no idea how much he drunk. "nothing." he answer him rubbing his head.

Roxy gave him disappointing look to his answer and then a servant came with tray of lime water which Roxy ordered to bring for Sky. "Sky drink it, have shower and tell me everything that happen last night"

"Last night… I guess Bloom and Neil had a fight, maybe She told him about her pregnancy and this create a tension between them… nothing more." said sky calmly.

"Really… and this make you to broke wine bottles on table and that glass table too?" Roxy asked.

"May be I was just over thinking…" Sky answered after a pause because he didn't even remember that he did it and moved to bathroom ignoring her all the questions.

Roxy knew that there is something that Sky is hiding but what. He was not the person who used to drunk like this in stress.

Finally Sky came out and found Roxy still there in his room. "okay Roxy let's be clear over this…. I want to be alone for sometime"

" you was alone for whole night… I didn't disturb you, come on Sky I know you are worried tell me about What?' Roxy asked irritated.

"I can't tell you anything girl because I don't know anything about what is happening in my life." Sky shouted in equally loud tone. "i don't know anything Roxy… that why she did all this with me and why she is doing this… that Neil, this guy is worse than most worst thing you must know. he said that he will fed on that unborn child if bloom denied to have sex with him. After that night night in Alaska, I figured out that Bloom still loves me and all she did was just her mistake… for which I was ready to forgive her but no… reality is far bigger. She would never love a guy like Neil… he is monster Roxy."

"Then… what you gonna do with him?" Roxy asked with a little scared expression.

"Nothing until Bloom told me that why she is so helpless in front of him… I will make this scream to his death Roxy, once Bloom told me to do?"

"Sky… you are just being extra emotional and" Roxy said but Sky cut her in middle.

"Emotional?" Sky chuckled. "It is my child he was talking about last night… I would cut him into pieces if was emotional… but no, I want to know the truth now." Sky said and moved towards door.

"Sky wait… see we will find out reality but not like this… you can't do in front of him like this when you know how dangerous he is."

Sky found her attitude a little strange. "Dangerous?" he said and chuckled.

"There is nothing to laugh... please listen to me." Roxy insist.

"I am listening… but say something." said Sky but Roxy found nothing to day. "What happen to you today.., you never stopped me in checking for reality… what are you scaring about?" Sky asked cupping her face and when he noticed her nervous eyes he saw she has tears in them. "Hey… what happen tell me... What is there bothering you?" he asked calmly.

"you." she finally answered and Sky got confused. "I don't wanna loose you sky." she said touching his face but sky was wordless and then Roxy closed her eyes. She moved her face a little towards Sky and kissed his lips. "I love you Sky… please don't go to him."

Sky didn't response to her kiss and his words he just made her stand aside and left. Roxy dropped on chair and didn't open her eyes in embarrassment of what she did.

Fairytophia,

Its late evening and bloom left her bed… her face was Sleepy but she didn't sleep for a minute. She washed her face and text Neil to send car. She was in navy blue single dress with no sleeves and her hair was half clutched giving her cuter look than usual. It was 10 by the night and she saw car outside her window. She didn't told girls before leaving… Stella saw car and she wanted to say bye to her but Tecna didn't let her. Tecna and girls knew that she will feel awkward if she saw us. Bloom took a stole before leaving and left. Stella saw her and her eyes got tears looking her like this.

Bloom came to his bungalow and went straight to upstairs into Neil's bedroom. She saw no one but she knew that wherever he is… he could see her. "Neil… am here" said Bloom without any fear or hesitation in voice. Standing beside the edge of that king size bed she felt him behind her.

she remain expressionless, she came to him with determination that she will not be weak but Neil's touch on her neck from behind make her body shivered.

"Don't be scared my love… it's not something new to you. Right?" Neil teased her and made her facing him. He came much closer to her and she tried to step back but realized that there was no scope as bed was just behind her.

Neil hold her arm with one hand pulling her towards him and caress her face with two fingers of other hand. Bloom was breathless when she felt his touch on her face and then he removed her stole. A tear drop down from her eye on closing them when she realize that Neil is pushing her toward bed.

This was the moment when she was bent backward between Neil's body and bed but he was as closed to her as she could felt his heavy breadth. She knew that he was going to kiss her and she continuously telling herself to hold on.

"Neil… please don't." Bloom lips whispered even when she didn't want to and she felt Neil left her arm which made her fall on bed. She opened her eyes after a second and found herself alone in room.

She sighed heavily and move hand on her head. "He's gone." Bloom realized and wiped her tears.

After a couple of minutes she went to bathroom and turn on the shower without removing her clothes. She sat on floor under shower, maybe it was making her feeling a little relaxed from the past awful experience which made her reminding about that night when he proposed her. Even after the five years… his touch is still equally terrible to her. She closed her eyes, covered her arms crossed over her body and let the water flow over her. " _thanks Neil for leaving me… I just hope there is nothing more dreadful in your mind."_

She came in white towel around her and lay down on bed to sleep but when she closed her eyes, she again remind his breath over her face and sat on bed. She was tired but couldn't sleep and went to cupboard and put on a pink top and shorts.

She came back to bed and what she saw was not something she was expecting. She saw Sky lying on bed and eating grapes.

She crossed her arms and gave him a death look. "Now what the hell you want?'

 **The end.**

* * *

 **yeah i know... it's Sky who never like to come from door, he want his answers from Bloom. will Bloom tell him everything?... on other hand Neil, Is he really not that bad or What Bloom is thinking is Right? Afterall Bloom knows Neil better then me...lol, but is there really something else in his mind, if yes then what? and Roxy she actually loves sky as we all thought in starting. will this thing effect Sky's feelings for Bloom.**

 **Give me you views and you reviews plz... i love them even much more than writing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

She came back to bed and what she saw was not something she was expecting. She saw Sky lying on bed and eating grapes.

She crossed her arms and gave him a death look. "Now what the hell you want?'

* * *

"This is how you treat your guest… impressive!"Sky exclaimed taking the apple from basket.

"Sky you shouldn't be in any Girl's room at mid night and in mine, you should never." Bloom said and start checking her phone to avoid eye contact with Sky.

"Yeah off course… So sorry for disturbing you on your extra ordinary night with your Boyfriend… By the why you changed, you were looking better in towel." said Sky playfully but his this question gain Bloom's Attention.

"For how long you have been there?" Bloom asked.

"You got a nice room By the way." Sky ignored her question and praised biting the apple.

"Sky am asking something." Bloom shouted holding his arm to face him.

Sky looked into her eyes and hold her both arms. "it is first time that am not answering you… What's about my questions which you have not been answering since months?" Sky asked seriously.

"Which questions?'

"You know this very well… why you did this all? why are you tolerating this bastard when you don't love him Bloom, why you left me?" Sky shouted shaking her shoulders.

"Sky leave me" Said Bloom pushing him and then took her phone.

"What you doing?" Sky asked.

"I guess your girlfriend should know about where you are."

Sky saw that she was calling Roxy and took her cell and threw it on bed disconnected it. "First answer me and then tell whoever you want."

"There is nothing to tell about Sky… I did all this because I wanted to and am not regretting about anything."

Sky chuckled in pain. "Not again… I know you're lying, and you know this as well." Sky yelled and then hold his head with both of his hand.

"Sky stop doing this… why can't you simply accept what am saying... we were together because we loved each other but things changed, now you have Roxy and I am with Neil… and these both do not expect us to meet like this… it's about to Dawn Sky, go to your place Sky, it is good for both of us."

"For you… my girlfriends won't force me to do something I never want to like this jerk… you never even stay in same room with him Bloom… Why are you doing this to yourself? Please tell me what are you afraid of?" Sky insisted cupping her face.

Bloom looked into his eyes for a while, it was difficult for her to resist the pain in his eyes. Sky makes her remind of time when she used to got displeased with him and he kept asking her until she didn't told him the reason. "I have told you what I could… get lost now, please."

Sky knew that Bloom wouldn't answer him so easily but her response really hurt him. He start stepping back looking at her face and left. Bloom sat on bed and sighed with close eyes. " _what is going on in your mind Sky, why can't you just left me alone… am sorry my love, but I can't tell you anything, I don't know whether you still have feelings for me or you're just curious about the truth but I have to disappoint you in both the cases… that time when were used to intertwined all the time has passed, things change… relationships changed but I promise that your place in my heart will remain same till eternity… am sorry that I am helpless this time, only way to save you is stay away from you."_

After a while, Bloom have changed her dress to blue jeans and a white printed t-shirt. Her formal bellies were making noise as she was coming downstairs with her phone in her hand.

"Bloom." A voice called her which she didn't answer and just stop on stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I am not just your girlfriend Neil… I have to go to school." she answered roughly.

"Bloom… I didn't expect you to be rude with me after what I have last night or should I say what I haven't."

"Oh yeah! Exactly the favor of not doing what I would hate myself for whole of my life… thank you Neil." Bloom said looking into his eyes with crossed arms.

"What is wrong with you today? I just asked-…"

"Remember one thing Neil… your these acts of kindness, your good turns can't make me forget what you have did with me. You can't make me love you…" she cut him off and ran out of the house leaving Neil in suspense.

Neil thought that she must be missing Sky and is a little disturbed; he was correct upto a limit because Bloom could manage to act as she hate sky… She have made all the efforts on her part to make Sky believe that she Actually hates him but she can't stand on in front of his question, his affectionate eyes, his voice with deep pain in it.

Bloom was walking in school's corridor and saw a crowd in front of notice board but she chose to walk straight. As she was on second floor, so play ground was visible to her and she can't denied the fact that her eyes always search Sky, always desperate for his one look. Her feet slow down themselves when she was looking at the playing guys or searching Sky.

"Am here."

Bloom stunned for a moment as Sky said these words almost in her ear.

"Are you crazy?" Bloom asked loudly.

Sky laughed. "Well I just answer your unasked question that where is Sky?" said Sky with smile standing with support of grills.

"Excuse me."

"I know you were looking for me as you always do."

"Oh please." Bloom murmured and then left for her class where other winx girls were waiting for him. She came and sat on her chair.

"Hey bloom I called you in morning… why don't you answer?" Musa asked.

"Oh actually my cell was on silent Musa… why did-…" Bloom was answering but stopped in middle as everyone in class stand up on entrance of lecturer in class room whom she haven't saw yet. she start took her notebook from bag.

"Sit down girls"

" _Hey this voice."_ Bloom thought without lifting her head. " _no no no… I don't want to see him in my class."_ she thought and then looked at her side where Stella, Musa and Flora were looking at her with smile. " _okay I got it."_

Bloom finally sit down accepting the fact that Sky gonna take their class.

"So it is my first lecture with you I guess." Sky started his lecture. "so first let me introduce this subject as it is new to you named Macro battles. As you all must be very well aware about the change in your course of study which is now divided into two parts the magical and non-magical, this subject belongs to non-magical in which we will study about the different ways…"

Bloom first was listening to him and then heard other girls gossiping about him like "oh my gosh… he is too Sexy"; "I really want to date him."; Bloom made faces over their conversation or should I say she was jealous. she start writing in her notebook ignoring girl's flirty looks to him and then her pen stop working.

"Stella" Bloom whispered. "Do you have extra pen?"

"Bloom I never carry even one." Stella replied whispering.

" _oh yeah offcourse… my mistake to ask Stella about pen"_ Bloom thought. "Is there anything could be worse than this… this person, my ex-boyfriend teaching me, looking sexy as hell and I can't do anything expect listening to other girls planning to date him." Bloom spoke up her mind.

"Bloom don't ask this question that what could be worse than this… because whenever you ask you always got the answer." Stella whispered back and however, make sense.

"yeah but from where he learn to act so… so intimidating even while taking the class I never knew that-.."

"Bloom." sky cut her off.

Bloom look at him and crossed her fingers.

"Would you please like to share with us what is more important for you than class."

"No I was just asking for pen and-…"

"Stand up first."

"Sky my pen has-…" said Bloom standing after rolling her eyes.

"call me sir." Sky ordered with angry tone.

"What... okay SIR, I just asked for-…"

"I hate excuses and disturbing element in my lectures… I hope next time you would give more importance to me than your friend."

"I was not disturbing and am not making excuses… it was just-.."

"detention." said Sky looking into her eyes which got shocked after his word.

"What?" Bloom asked smiling not believing on her ears.

"You have stay back for library duty for two hours after leave."

Bloom keep looking at his rude face and then nodded. "okay…SIR." she agreed with clenched teeth.

She sat down with crossed arms and finally bell start ringing. when he was leaving the class some girls interact with him on the name of asking questions about lesson, Bloom's temper was highest.

"Bloom… am sorry but I can't stop my laughter over this." said Musa laughing with Stella and Flora.

"Guys you know what… she just asked me that what could be worse than this." said Stella.

"guys he insulted me and you are laughing." Bloom complained.

"He didn't. he just manage to spend time with you. do you know what Bloom… if you guys always fight in this way I would love to watch every time." said Flora acting seriously. "He told you to call him sir." they again start laughing.

The sun rose highest and lectures were over. Bloom was keeping her notebooks in her locker, when Stella came to her.

"Bloom do you want us to stay with you in library or I can stay anywhere in campus… we will leave together." Stella asked.

"No… its fine Stella, infact I want to be alone for some time."

"Well… oaky. Take care bloom."

Bloom went to library and saw Sky working on laptop. She start arranging the application form of students who want to issued library cards and start making cards.

"Seems like you very well know about the your duty, I guess am not the first who gave you punishment." Sky taunt her sitting on library when she was working.

"Am sorry sir but you can't tease any students like this." Bloom replied rudely not looking to him.

"Am asking" said Sky after a pause.

"I used stay back in here when I wanted to be alone… so I know what librarian told students to do who go detention… I hope you wouldn't forget to register my reporting time."

"I haven't registered your detention Bloom… so there is no need."

"Well I don't see any reason to not to."

"Bloom stop behaving like this… you know that I just wanted to talk to you." said Sky when she completed card work and got up to collect books on benches.

"Well am not expecting to ask me same question again which have been answering you for months."

"You have been lying to me for months…" said sky when she was roaming from bench to bookcase and bookcase to benches.

Bloom had no answer to give because she knew that Sky was correct so she kept herself busy near bookcase and didn't reply.

"Bloom." Sky approached her to answer and finally stand up and go to her. "Stop doing this." he said taking the books from her hand.

"Sky please don't start again." Bloom requested and tried to walk away from him but Sky hold her hand and pull her between bookshelf and him. "Sky leave me… it's not your home, its school, we both could be in trouble in anyone saw us like this…" Bloom warned and then Sky realized that someone is actually coming. so Sky hold her arms and took behind bookshelf. "What the hell you-…" Bloom opposed his act.

"Ssshhh" Sky pressed his palm against her mouth before she could complete her sentence. "I would never let you get into trouble Bloom… never. At least trust me once and tell me what is forcing you to be with Neil." Sky asked calmly.

Bloom knew that he is stubborn but didn't know how much. She got a little shy realizing that how close they both were, so she adjusted herself and lowered her teary eyes. She wanted to tell the sky complete story from that night of Brighton to today. She saw that they both were alone again and prepare herself to speak. "I don't love you Sky… leave me alone." she lied again and now she was really irritated of this line so start weeping.

Sky leave her and got angry with same answer again. "Not again Bloom… am fed of this story." he shouted turning back to her and moved his hand in his hair. "I don't know whether it's your new passion or you are enjoying this but I never saw a heartless girl like you Bloom." he said holding her shoulder and the push her to bookshelf. Sky turned back and start moving to leave but then heard a voice which made him turn back.

He saw Bloom is lying on Floor with 4-5 books near her. "Bloom" he shouted and ran to her. He lift her head with his hand "Bloom… Bloom talk to me." he tried to talk to her and finally start regretting for shouting on her. He lift her in arms and took her in car.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Hellooooo friends... well i love it when Sky playfully torture Bloom with anger and love at same time. and this chapter is really for those who love bloom and Sky Scenes and Hate Neil... enjoy your Neil-free chapter. And to those whom i made wait last time... i guess i am forgiven this time.**

 **i hope you like the chapter and give me you reviews as always. i love to read them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sky's house.

Bloom was unconscious on Sky's bed since last hour but Tecna had already assured him that there was nothing to be worry about as faintness is normal because of her pregnancy. Sky didn't let anyone else know about this all because he didn't want rush in his home. He was continuously staring Bloom with her hand in his, may be regretting.

" _What the hell I did?"_ He asked to himself _. "I could be gentle with her… but she always lies to me… yes she did. I know and now am very well sure that from day one you have been lying to me Bloom… why princess, did Neil scared you of something… I know that person is nothing to you but a beast… but what he did with you and why you didn't told me? don't you trust me?"_ Sky tried to figured out all these question and kept looking at her face.

Fairytophia.

Tecna had told girls about Bloom but Stella decided not to go her. She thought that maybe they need some time to talk about everything.

"I know it is not that easy but don't know Why I think Bloom should tell Sky everything." said Stella in middle of long conversation with girls about them.

"Stella can I ask you something apart of this conversation?" Flora asked.

"what?"

"don't you miss Brandon?" Flora asked a burning question.

"Good question!" said Musa.

Stella offcourse didn't like this question. Though this thing was quite clear that she miss him but she couldn't say this straightly. "I don't know… on earth, when I met him he promised me that he will come to me and offcourse I trust him but now my hope is...fading" Stella said with teary eyes and then after a little pause her phone start ringing. "It's Neil." she said looking at the screen. "hello." she received the call.

"Where is Bloom?" Neil straightly asked.

"Bloom… I thought must be with you." said Stella.

"No.. she is not in school also and not answering any call."

Sky's House

Bloom waked up finding Sky sitting next to her and recalled whole library scene. she looked at the roof and walls of that big room and realized that she is at Sky's resident.

"Bloom." Sky called her and she felt her hand in his. "are you feeling okay now?"

"How long have I been here?" Bloom asked drawing her hand back.

"two hours…" Sky answered observing that Bloom is avoiding the eye contact with him. "Am sorry Bloom… I shouldn't behave like that in library."

"I need to get back to Alfea… thanks for not leaving me there in school." Bloom answered peeling off the white sheet over her and ignoring Sky's apology.

"Why would I do that… Bloom lay back, you are not going anywhere. am saying I am so sorry for my behavior." said Sky holding her shoulders when she left the bed.

"Sorry? For your behavior? which one Sky? you did two hours ago, first day at school in canteen, hospital? or you have been doing with me since the day you came back?... tell me" Bloom demanded throwing down his hands from her shoulders.

"I did all this because I wanted to know the truth… and now I really don't care about why you did all this… all I know is that you still loves me." Sky explained.

" I don't love you Sky and it is complete truth." Bloom replied. "I love my boyfriend whom you saw last night with me. yes I don't sleep with him, yes he forced me to have sex with him but you what he has right to do this… and you are no one to interfere." said Bloom in her hardest tone.

Her words broke sky into pieces but her teary, loving eyes told him not to believe her words. She start walking to the door but Sky fetched her hand from behind and drag her back. "Then why you get hurt with my behavior?" Sky asked looking deep into her eyes and then moved his hand to her neck. "why you didn't took off this necklace I gave you?

Bloom looked at him like she forgot about this necklace and its paranormal features but Sky kept looking at Bloom only. Bloom was speechless, she knew that she couldn't answer him. she always had an idea in her mind that Sky is intentionally teaching her but at same time she knew that she can't help herself with her jealousy.

"oh let me guess" Sky continued. "Because you can't, neither you nor your jerk boyfriend because you still love me…. say it Bloom. I will never ask for any expiation that why you left me… never just come back to me." Sky request cupping her half face.

Bloom closed her eyes in tears and bent her head down. "I wish I-…" she got weak and wanted to reveal her deep down desire to be with him without thinking of results but something cut her in middle.

"Bloom." Someone interrupted them.

Bloom looked at the door and found someone she always hates to see. "Neil?" She was surprised to saw him at Sky's house but she got a little afraid also realizing her cozy posture with Sky. She immediately maintained her distance and wiped her tears. "Am sorry for being late but when-…"

"Thank you very much Sky." said Neil in very formal manner.

Bloom was worried about the situation, she knew that Sky is hot headed and at this moment he was not happy to see Neil here. She thought she gonna witness a very huge fight but Neil's attitude was different from her expectations.

Sky didn't reply but Neil continued. "Thanks for take care of My princess… I owe you for this and I would love to reward you."

"No… there is no need." Sky hardly kept his tone down in moment he wanted to break his face.

"Off course there is." said Neil standing closer to bloom and moving his hand to her waist. Sky noticed this and Bloom knew that why he is doing this. "My father is organizing a grand celebration for announcement of new crowned king, your father must have received invitation but I am inviting you as my guest."

Sky already knew about this celebration but he didn't pay attention to this. Not only Sky, everyone knew that Neil is going to become official crowned king but why he asked Sky to come so specially.

"Neil let's go." said Bloom because she knew that Sky is burning from inside and anytime the situation can become worst.

Neil smiled and hold Bloom's hand. They were walking downstairs and Bloom turned back to see Sky. Sky was watching her looking at him and his mind relate that moment with his real life situation. In which, Neil was forcing her to be with him, he is stealing the piece of his heart and she follows even when she don't want to.

10:00 PM at Sky's house.

"what?" Riven shouted in surprise. "Neil saw Bloom in your arms and didn't respond to that." Riven asked when Sky told him everything about the day.

"Does he even know about Bloom's ex-relationship with you?" Helia asked Sky.

"off course he do, he even knows about her pregnancy with my child." Sky replied frustrated and then moved his hand in his hair. "I have not dam idea what to do with her, why can't she simply tell me about the her fucking problem."

"Sky calm down… it's Bloom you're talking about." said Riven. "Why you didn't punch Neil's face when he here?"

"Because there was his girlfriend to defend her… I can't do anything until she won't tell me the complete truth and I am very well sure that she hate Neil more than I do." Sky behaved all time reckless thinking about the moment when Neil touched her.

"By the way Sky I forgot to tell you that I got an invitation from Neil's Kingdom for some ceremony." said Helia.

"Not only you, almost every empire and his belongings. It's just royal people's way to show their power and prosperity… Right Sky?" Riven stated.

"or may be something else other than prosperity… in Neil's case." Sky replied.

FAIRYTOPHIA.

"How many of you are gonna join this Royal's ceremony?" Musa asked.

"What do you mean by How many?" Bloom asked disappointedly. "You all are coming. I don't wanna face this all alone?"

"Bloom actually I thought you are not interested in this at all?"

"Musa forget about my interest. I am not even interested in Neil but I am his girlfriend."

"And moreover, It is grand royal Ceremony we should concentrate on enjoy." said Flora.

"By the way Bloom… what's about today?" Stella asked. "I mean, didn't Neil say anything after leaving sky's palace?"

"No, he was quite all the way and I haven't made any clarification because he was angry and if I do it now, I know it will be useless because whatever he has in his mind he will definitely do?" Bloom explained.

"And off course he has… as usual" Stella added and all girls nodded in tension.

Bloom and all girls were very well aware of his habit of revenge and today he saw Bloom in Sky's arms. Neil was not a person who forgives, he believed in complete transactions. If he got hurt by someone then than person has to pay for it. But what gonna be Bloom's payment this time.

Two days later, it was the night of royal ceremony where Neil was to be announced as official king. There were many royal natives, including Stella's parents, from Eraklyon there was Sky himself to represent his kingdom, Riven's father Being the most successful business tycoon, Tecna's parents as head of Magix space center. From Sparks, there were Royal advisor from palace in place of King and many more important people of Magix and Media as well.

"Okay, who else is feeling suffocation over here including me?" Stella asked to her friends. They all were getting bore with that formal climate and Moreover, Bloom was not there with them. She was supposed to way in with Neil.

"Off course we all." Riven replied.

Sky yawned looking at the main entry hall.

"Sky behave yourself." Tecna scold. "None of us is enjoying here but if media notice you behaving like this then you gonna be tomorrow's headline."

"It will be much better than crap about Neil." Sky replied.

Between all this, they finally saw someone who could make them smile for some moment. Layla and Nabu. They came back after Six months and all gave them warm welcome.

"How's you hero?" Nabu asked Sky embraced each other. "Okay, no need to give me full explanation. Everyone knows your story." said Nabu and all chuckled including Sky.

"We guys miss you a lot" said Tecna.

"liar." said Layla. "We all know you missed only Timmy." she joked sitting with them.

"Jokes apart" said Nabu. "I have a surprise for Stella."

"And I know it very well." said Riven with huge smile. Actually all boys were smiling and girls shared a confused look.

"Look there." said layla pointing back.

Stella turned and all her expressions fade and her eyes got a little wet before she smiled. "Brandon" she whispered looking him walking towards her.

"Oh my god, Its Brandon" Flora shouted with amusement.

Brandon came to them and hugged Stella without thinking for a moment. "I promised you that I will come back."

"Even I never doubt Brandon." Stella replied.

For next few minutes they all forgot about manners and royal protocols. They fully enjoyed their moment of reunion and then finally a announcement about king's entry caught their attention. All the people in that large golden hall stand and fix their sight at stairs, media gathered in front of entry to capture King, welcoming girls take their position on each stair with flower petals and Neil came with Bloom.

Neil was in Black royal suit and Bloom was in scarlet evening gown. Her white Skin was in complete contrast with her dress exposing her white belly and red lips were looking more attractive than her diamond jewellary. She was walking holding Neil's arm with faint face and then saw Sky with all her friends. They were looking at each other with same emotions, wanted to hug each other, kiss with same passion they did but this didn't last for long.

"Ignore him and smile." Neil ordered her in low tone and she did. She looked at cameras with fake smiling face.

"Will media notice if I break his neck?" Sky asked.

"Well, if you have such a good plan then what are you waiting for?" Said Musa.

"Sky speak once and we will cut him into pieces." said Nabu.

Girls knew that what specialists were thinking was possible but only on their part. They had no idea how strong Neil was and moreover he had Sky's life in his hands.

After the interaction with media, Neil's acquaintance, they gathered for dance. Where Bloom had no choice other than dance with him. Some princesses danced with Sky also but they both couldn't take their sight off from each other. Love, compassion, jealousy, affection, and anger all emotions were mixed on their faces.

"My life is incomplete without this person." said bloom dancing with Neil. "Not My life, in fact I am incomplete without him."

"I guess letting him leaving alive is my biggest mistake bloom." Neil replied.

"Am just being honest with you."

"Oh really, then you my princess deserve a reward for this honesty." Neil said with devil smile.

"Excuse me." she said and walked straight to her friends.

First she gave an tight hug to Brandon. "Thanks for come back." she teased him.

"Come on… you had doubt?" Brandon replied.

She interact with layla which was more real because only girls knew that what was she actually facing.

"My turn" said Sky from behind when she hugged Nabu and Everyone laughed. For first time in this evening, even bloom actually smiled.

"I guess I should talk to your girlfriend over some of your habits." Bloom replied.

"Don't even think about it… actually she is not as nice as you boyfriend who sees his girl with other and behaves too nicely." He again taunt her.

"Since when these both have been doing this 'your girlfriend and your boyfriend thing'? Brandon asked.

"From very first day." Helia replied.

"Oh! I miss the whole show." Brandon exclaimed.

They all were together with secrets in hearts and still enjoy even in darkest hour but before bloom could answer, Neil's voice on speaker caught their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Neil was stage with smile Bloom always hates.

"What the hell he is going to do now?" Stella whispered. "Bloom did he say something to you about that day in Sky's House" Stella asked whispering in Blooms ear.

"Not yet" Bloom replied after a sigh.

"First I want to thank you all for gather here, it's a big Day for my kingdom. Not only because it got its new king but today is day for one more special announcement. This evening you all got familiar with my girl, my life… princess Bloom and I would love to invite you all in our engagement next moth… on her birthday." Neil finished and the royal hall filled with applauses.

"Engagement?" Bloom repeated in confusion.

"It is worse than I thought" said Stella.

"It's his real reward." Sky thought.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hello dear readers, okay i know i have disappointed you but trust me i had no way to access internet. i love writing this story more than you like to read but still so sorry.**

 **so now Neil did the worse than expectations, he publicly announced Bloom as his becoming fiance. Now, as this thing is clear to Sky that Bloom don't love Neil... will he do something. now all are together. will they find a solution against Neil. what Neil has in his mind about Sky's child. wil he let him live or kill him?**

 **P.S.- HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEHA**


	26. Chapter 26

Charter 26

After the ceremony ends, Bloom was waiting to go to home. She didn't wanna face Sky and she just wanted to slap Neil for what he did.

"You could tell me before doing this Neil… at least once." bloom complaint.

Neil chuckled. "I don't wanna any discussion on this Bloom." he replied seriously and his phone rang.

When Neil was busy on his phone, Bloom turned back and saw her friends discussing something and off course she knew what.

"Bloom." Neil called. "I want you to go to home with driver right now… I got something important to do."

"There is no need of driver, I can go myself."

"It's midnight and people are drunk out there." he said impolitely.

"I will be far safer with my friends than with your driver Neil." Bloom argued.

Neil was not happy with her choice but he was in hurry so agreed. "Fine, but home means my palace, Sorvenia, from now you will stay there only." Neil said and took bloom to her friends.

"Hello Brandon, It's nice to see you here." said Neil shaking hand with him.

"You know me?" Brandon asked with confused look.

"Off course, your girl and me used to very good friends, right Stella?" Neil said with smile looking at Stella red face.

"Bloom we're getting late." Stella warned being rude with Neil.

"Goodbye Neil." said Bloom without looking at him.

"Take care princess." he said and left.

"You haven't told me that you got new friends." Brandon teased her when they all were walking out of the hall.

"I hate him." Stella shouted.

"shhh, Bloom is still here." Riven warned.

"She hates him too." Stella whispered rolling her eyes.

"did you say something?" Brandon asked.

"no"

When they all reached to parking Bloom saw Sky standing besides his car. Bloom had no idea with whom she is going to Sorvenia and at same time she didn't wanna go with Sky.

"Hey Bloom… will you come with us?" Brandon asked and she was finally relaxed. She thought off course Stella and Brandon are the best company in hard times.

They were saying goodbyes to each other, Bloom was waving her toward Musa when Sky sat in his car but then on turn, she saw Brandon and Stella sat in Sky's car. "What the hell?... they are going with..him." she thought.

"Bloom." Stella shouted. "If you completed your part as a statue… please sit."

Bloom saw only Passenger seat next to Sky was free for her. She noticed an evil look on Stella face and sat in rolling her eyes.

"So this was trap." She asked and Brandon and Stella laughed.

"Congratulations by the way." said Sky with strange smiling face.

"Okay, now I got it, this drive gonna be torture for me." Bloom replied. "Three of you gonna ask me silly questions about Neil and will taunt me all the way to Sorvenia. Right?... but I swear Sky I didn't know he gonna do that, he didn't give me a single hint of this."

"I just say congratulations."

Stella and Brandon laughed again.

"Tell me one thing Bloom." said Brandon. "you broke up with Sky… fine, you said you have no feeling for Sky… fine, Neil is your boyfriend and you are going to engage with him…fine… then why the hell you are giving explanation to Sky? " he asked calmly with smile.

"Good question… this is Why I love you Brandon." said Stella with excitement.

"You actually have point." Sky added. "At least answer him, why are you giving me explanation even when I haven't asked you anything,"

"This was actually a trap." Bloom muttered and start looking out of window. She kept thinking about her excuses and how terrible lier she is, untill Sky stopped the car.

She saw stella and brandon were moving out of car at Brandon's place.

'good night dear.' Stella wished her teasingly. 'have nice trip Bloom' Brandon added.

'Are you guys kidding me?' Bloom asked impatiently. 'Stella sit back in the car right now' Bloom ordered.

But before Stella could answer or made an excuse Sky interupted.

'you can surely get out of the car, i don't have any interest in driving with you alone. ' said Sky without looking at her in rough tone.

Bloom exchange an embarrassed look with Stella. ' good night guys' she said sweetly and Sky turn car toward road again.

Bloom kept staring at dense woods through window glass, feeling the presence of Sky besides her. The most pleasant feeling she could ever have, He is mad at her, don't love her anymore, he even has new girlfriend but still no where in this world she would felt so safe so calm.

She turned to look at him, staring his so cute so serious face busy in driving, without any hesitation looking at this perfect well dressed gentleman in suit but sky is quite. His sight is at road only, not saying a single word.

'you know am starting you. Right? ' bloom broke the ice in her sweetest tone.

' From the moment you started. '

"Sky i really had no idea about this" said bloom after a pause.

"i know" Sky replied. "i even know you don't want to be engaged with him. Do you?"

"its not like-"

"And i know that you don't love him at all" Sky cut her off. "what i don't know is that why the hell you are doing so." He added with no rage and anger in his voice.

"sky-"

"oh don't worry, i don't care about all of this crap now. Do whatever you want." he said being buzy in driving and still looking at road only.

Bloom choose not to explain as it would only complicate the situation. After all it was good if sky really doesn't care anymore. "well that's good" she whispered.

"All i care about is my child..."

"what do you mean by that? " Bloom asked after a moment of thinking and with a little disturbance.

" what do you mean by that question."

"i mean you don't need to carry about this child either."

"oh really Bloom, you want me to leave this child completely to a person who wanted it to kill and his girlfriend." said Sky with little high tone this time.

Bloom looked at him with narrow eyes. "Sky do you even have any idea what are saying. You are talking about a child about whose future i can't even think. Yes i admit Neil wan him dead. Which men will allow someone else's child in his girlfriend's womb. And you are not one either who gonna have him. And so sorry to be cruel but i still have no idea what Neil has in his mind about this child's life... - " Bloom was speaking rampant tone and suddenly realised a swift slip of car tire and then breaks.

She saw Sky furious face and then he get out of the slamming the door. Bloom had no idea what he was doing. He was just standing facing the wood with finger in his hair.

She got out of car and call. "Sky what happen. Why you stopped the car?" She asked softly.

"Because i would slap you if you speak one more word." he turned and shouted in his highest pitch.

Bloom knew that she was a little insane in the car but she didn't expect this. He made her sheiver and crying at same time and then he said was moving toward her. Bloom was stepping back and felt car behing her.

"listen one thing Girl." He said pinching her face tightly. "i don't care about you and your decisions about being with him but next time he lay a finger on my child and i will tear him apart." he warned leaving her face and looking in her eyes with tears. " this is my child. Don't you dare to question about his life."

"Sky i didn't mean-"

"shut up..." said Sky with hate in his eyes and kneel down. He softly hold her Belly and kissed it gently. "Don't worry baby, Your dad is alive... If anyone even think to hurt you, i promise i will make him suffer to his death. " he said and got up deeply looking into bloom's eyes. " no matter who he is."

He said and bloom knew it meaning. Sky sat in the car but Bloom was still out crying with her hand on her mouth and one on her tummy.

After an hour Sky left bloom to palace and left without looking back to her. She went to her room and put on just a pink and white rob. She couldn't sleep with all those stuff in head so went to balcony with barefoot.

There was just dark all around only lightning could be seen and palace was so calm that only rumbling of clouds could be heard. " _today for the first time, i saw hate for me in your eyes Sky. Which was not mixed with feeling of love but pain. Because that time you were not my caring passionate lover, but something more. Today i saw a dad in you. A father. More loving that a boyfriend more responsible and more caring._

 _i saved you by going away from you. Do my best to make you forget me. But how do i supposed to keep you away from your child. How do i supposed to make you hate your own flesh and Blood"_

Thinking all of this Bloom was bitterly weeping and then it start rain but it doesn't change anything, she remain at her place and keep crying and then a stoke of lightning make her realize a figure in the dark staring her standing in front of of her and she scremed stepping back.

"Sky... What the hell you are doing up here." she heard the sound of lamp broke as she shouted.

"come on! show some respect to you guest"

"guests come with door not by climbing walls" said Bloom being irritated as she was already not in good mood. "why even i answered that." she said and turned to get back into the room but as she was walking she got her feet on piece of glass and cried in pain. "shit."

She was trying to walk with that aching wound untill Sky came and lift her in his arms. Off course he supposed to do that but this time Bloom was not expecting this. He made her sit on bed and took out the first aid box from cub board.

" Sky you don't have to do this, i will-" said Bloom when sky was looking at her wound.

"shh... It gonna hurt." he said as he hold the glass piece.

Bloom had her hand on his shoulder and one on bed. She tightened her wrist on his shoulder and screamed as he pull the glass out but then put her hand on her mouth as she wanted to cry in pain.

"it almost done... Just let me check if there is any other tiny piece. "

Bloom looked at him, she always love to see him busy. Those wrinkles on his forehead made her remember the past years of her life when she loved it when Sky cared for her so much, when he became tense for her. In this moment she was not nervous about being alone with him in a room, she was not even aware about her white rob which becare transparent with rain drops on it, she just wanted to lost in him.

"its done" Sky brought her out of her thoughts and stand up. "try not to walk so much, it may get infected." he instructed keeping the first aid box back.

Bloom wipe her tear and caught a glance Sky was looking at her closing the door of cub board. Now she was a littpe embarrassed and then she notice sky was unbuttoning his black shirt.

"okay, what are you doing? " she asked nervously.

" its wet" he replied looking out at strom.

"why did you came here? " Bloom asked again.

" to check on my child. "

Bloom rolled her eyes at his answer. " Sky its not funny, if anyone saw you-" Bloom said standing.

"then it may cause trouble for you, i know. " he teasingly cur her off. "there is no one in Castle and if there would... Then no one in this is world can't stop me to look for my baby."

"Sky i know why are you saying this but i didn't mean that when i said about its life in car, am seriously sorry for that. Okay?"

He looked at her despirate eyes, he could sense the guilt with tears in her eyes. He gently touch her half face. "i told you not to walk."

"don't ignore my words. "

" Bloom its better not to talk the things one of us don't know about and one of doesn't want to answer. " he said and his eyes were red now like her was try to control his tears. " i know you are sorry and i know you are not happy here. I know there is a reason for you break up with me which you can't tell me but trust me princess." he said coming mpre close to her and wipe her tears. "atleast try once, i will end every suffering, every pain... Just trust me once."

Bloom had no words to this she just lay her face on his and start crying.

"you still love me... Don't you? " Sky asked and she cried even more. He smiled and lift her face to wipe her tears. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. Like saying that she can't resist anymore, she can't torture herseff any more... Like saying that she never loved any other but him.

She moved her hands on his bare chest and peel off his shirt backward. Sky turned her around, she was breathing heavily and he gently put her hair on her shoulder. He softly kissed her neck from behind and took off her rob. She was just in her underwears, stepping towards the bed without looking at him and lay down there. Sky followed her and looked deep down in eyes and kissed them.

Bloom thought if she is out of her mind. This all can result in disaster in her lyf. Maybe both lives but she decided to forgot her lyf outside this room with dim light.

With every touch, every kiss she feels like first. No fear is bigger than his love and nothing can hide her feelings for him. She had her fingers in his hair and he stopped.

"what happen" Bloom asked. "you need to go?"

"no... Just Don't forget you are pregnant. " he said placing her hair back from her face.

Bloom smiled and kissed him again. He lay staight with her on his chest and was softly brushing her hair with fingers.

" Sky... Why can't we just simply forget each other. " bloom asked.

Sky looked at her but didn't say anything. "sleep princess... I am here and no matter what... I always will"

A tear came out of bloom's eye bjt she just closed them. Now there was just silence.

"sky" said bloom after a couple of minutes.

"hmmm? "

"he will kill you"...

Sky surprisingly looked at her and asked with confused face. " who? "

" Neil... "

 **The end.**


End file.
